Mobster's Wife
by ArtWing san
Summary: CHAP 14 is UP DATE ! "Kyaaa... apa itu di belakang lehermu Tenten." "A...apa? ada apa memangnya?" ucap Tenten tidak mengerti. "Tak kusangka, pemuda Hyuga itu ganas juga fufufu ..." "Serahkan gadis itu pada kami!" Beberapa detik kemudian suara desingan peluru dan dentingan logam terdengar...
1. Chapter 1

Hajimemashite...

Perkenalkan saya penghuni baru fanfic

Salam kenall...!

Dan ini adalah fic pertama saya

Semoga dapat dinikmati & Mohon bantuannya yach...

Dia seorang yang misterius

Penghuni dunia kegelapan, tetapi juga sering nampak pada gemerlapnya cahaya

Server utama dari kelompok mafia paling berbahaya

Sekaligus pemilik dari salah satu perusahaan terbesar di dunia

Pria yang memproduseri segala gerakan di dunia hitam

Dan menggerakkan segalanya di perusahaan yang dia pimpin

Tak seorangpun yang berani padanya

Tak seorangpun yang bisa mendekatinya

Hanya '** Sang Sakura'** yang bisa meluluh lantakkan segala yang ada pada dirinya

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Pair : Sasuke & Sakura

Story : Artwing San

Genre : Romance & Drama

Rated : Semi M (masih bingung nentuinnya)

Chapter 1

Penemuan yang telah hilang

"berhenti... kumohon berhenti..." teriak wanita paruh baya berambut pirang menghadang perampok-perampok yang bertubuh besar dan dari wajahnya terlihat sadis.

"kumohon jangan...jangan hancurkan tempat ini.. ugh.." tidak henti-hentinya wanita itu berteriak, tapi apa daya, dia malah didorong oleh salah satu perampok itu sampai tubuhnya membentur dinding.

"ma..dam tsu..nade" seorang gadis berambut merah muda kira-kira berumur 16 tahun memanggil wanita itu dengan tubuh menggigil, ya tentu karena takut dengan ulah para perampok atau lebih tepatnya mafia karena mereka tidak mengambil sesutu apapun dari tempat ini yang tanpa belas kasih menyakiti bahkan membunuh saudara-saudaranya yang melawan.

" ..cukup, hentikan..." gadis itu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya meski tercekat. Tetapi para mafia itu tidak menggubrisnya.

"mau diapakan lagi tempat dan ..." mafia berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi hampir tiga perempat wajahnya menoleh dan memandang gadis berambut merah muda dengan tatapan kosong "gadis ini?"

mendengar kawannya bertanya begitu, salah satu perompak berambut hitam yang mencuat sedikit di belakang yang berdiri bersandar pada tembok menoleh

" dia milikku kakashi, jangan sentuh!"

"hn" jawab pria yang bernama kakashi itu singkat.

Dan selanjutnya pria berambut raven itu membopong gadis kecil di pundaknya.

"mau apa kau, mafia jelek... turunkan aku!" gadis itu sontak berontak, meski hal itu sia-sia karena perbedaan besar tubuh mereka. Tetapi pria itu tak bergeming dan tetap berjalan keluar dari bangunan tua yang dulunya adalah sebuah panti asuhan itu.

Sepanjang jalan gadis itu meronta-ronta dan menangis sambil memukul tubuh pria yang bisa dijangkaunya.

" hei sasuke... jangan kau bersikap dingin pada tunanganmu sendiri begitu" Mendengar perkataan salah satu temannya berkata demikian sontak dia berhenti dan melemparkan deathglare

" bungkam mulutmu atau kubunuh kau.. naruto" Melihat tatapan membunuh itu, orang yang bernama naruto itu langsung menutup mulutnya tak berkomentar.

Beberapa jam kemudian rombongan itu sampai pada sebuah kastil besar dengan latar belakang gunung yang menjulang tinggi dan hamparan sekelebat warna hijau yang memenuhi datarannya. Pria itu masuk meninggalakan rombongannya setelah menyuruh mereka bubar sebelumnya, sampai pada sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dengan sebuah king size bed, meja rias tidak lupa dengan kaca besar yang bisa memantulkan seluruh tubuh orang yang mematut diri di depannya, sebuah kamar mandi, lukisan-lukisan artistik, dan pintu-pintu yang menuju ke sebuah ruangan.

Dengan hati-hati dibaringkannya gadis yang sedari tadi berada di gendongannya pada king size bednya, menyingkap sedikit rambut yang menutupi wajah manisnya, dan mengecup lembut keningnya. Setelah itu dia melangkah meninggalkan kamar yang di dalamnya terdapat gadis yang amat dikasihinya.

"ugh.." perlahan gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah dinding putih dengan beberapa lukisan yang menghiasinya.

"dimana aku.." belum tersadar sepenuhnya dari tidurnya, kemudian di mendengar ada orang yang membuka pintu kamar yang ditempatinya, tampak seorang wanita cantik dengan beberapa gadis di belakangnya membawa beberapa peralatan yang tidak begitu asing di mata gadis yang mulai sadar dari tidurnya.

"perkenalkan saya shizune, saya adalah pelayan yang diutus untuk membantu nona, dan mereka juga akan membantu menyiapkan segalanya" dengan tanpa keraguan mereka mulai mendekati gadis itu.

"tung..tunggu.. aku tidak mengerti...ini dimana?" kata gadis itu was was.

" nona berada di salah satu kediaman uchiha.. nah sekarang sebaiknya kita segera mulai, karena tuan tidak akan suka dibuat menunggu lama" tanpa babibu lagi pelayan-pelayan itu mulai melucuti baju dari tubuhnya dan segera menyeka dengan air hangat yang sebelumnya telah diberi aromaterapi .

Gadis itu tidak bisa berontak atau menghindar, dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Sampai seorang pelayan mengatakan sesuatu padanya

" ok, sudah selesai, anda terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun nona" mendengar itu sang gadis cuma bisa memandang dirinya di depan cermin besar yang ada di depannya.

Ya benar dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun putih tanpa lengan yang ujungnya sampai menyentuh mata kakinya dengan sepatu putih yang menghiasi kaki mungilnya. Wajahnya yang putih dengan sedikit polesan make up terlihat sangat menawan dan rambut sebahu merah mudanya dibiarkan tergerai dengan jepit kecil yang manis.' Sempurna' itulah kata-kata yang bisa diucapkan oleh orang yang melihatnya.

"nah mari kita segera keluar, tuan pasti sudah menunggu" perkataan pelayan itu membuyarkan lamunan sang gadis.

Dan lagi-lagi dia membiarkan tubuhnya dibimbing keluar menuju sebuah meja makan yang besar dengan berbagai macam hidangan di atasnya, disana sudah duduk pria yang membawanya kemarin. Belum sempat sang gadis mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, pria itu berdiri dan sejenak memandang sang gadis ' terkesima' tetapi segera setelah menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dia menyuruh para pelayan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sakura pov~

Setelah menyuruh pelayan-pelayan itu pergi pria itu kembali menatap tajam diriku dengan mata onixnya tetapi sedikit berbeda dengan tatapan waktu itu, yang sekarang lebih lembut, aku yang tidak berani menatapnya langsung hanya bisa menundukan wajahku.

"duduklah.. kau belum makan dari kemarin" kata pria itu kembali duduk di kursi yang dia duduki tadi.

Aku yang masih menundukkan wajahku cuma bisa diam tak bergerak dari tempatku berdiri tadi, melihatku demikian dia kembali berdiri dan menuntunku ke salah satu kursi yang sudah disiapkan, dan lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menurutinya.

" yang sebenarnya ka..kau inginkan" kuberanikan untuk bertanya pada pria di depanku dengan masih tetap menunduk.

"hn" jawab pria itu.

Apa-apaan itu, memang ada arti khusus dalam kata hn nya, yang benar saja, pikirku. Kudongakkan sedikit kepalaku memandang wajahnya yang dingin dan sedikit kutinggikan suaraku

" ku..kutanya sekali lagi, apa yang kau inginkan" mendengar hal itu dia hanya memandang mata emeraldku dengan mata onixnya dalam, seakan terhipnotis aku jadi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari tatapannya yang tajam.

"diam dan makanlah" katanya dan tangannya kembali pada pisau dan garpu yang bergulat di atas piring.

"ja..jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan" kataku lagi tak mau kalah.

"hn" jawabnya.

Aku tidak habis pikir sia suka sekali mengunakan kosa kata yang ambigu itu, tapi aku tak mau kalah, aku tetap pada pendirianku, tak akan bergeming sebelum dia menjelaskan semuanya.

"a..aku tak akan makan sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya" kataku berharap dia akan menggubris ancamanku.

"hn, terserah" katanya.

A.. apa? Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa dia sejahat itu padaku, apa salahku padanya.

Sasuke pov~

"a..aku tak akan makan sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya" gadis di hadapanku berkata demikian sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya 'lucu' .

Seulas senyum ku berikan tapi dia tak mengetahuinya.

"hn, terserah" mendengar jaawabanku dia semakin menggembungkan wajahnya.

Ya, semakin melihatnya semakin ingin aku mencumbunya. Tapi tak mungkin ku lakukan, lebih tepatnya belum untuk saat ini.

Normal pov~

'trek' suara garpu dan pisau berpagutan di atas piring yang menandakan bahwa pria berambut raven itu telah selesai dengan aktivitasnya. Kemudian dia berdiri dan kembali menoleh pada gadis yang sedari tapi diam di hadapnya, tak menyentuh sedikitpun hidangan yang ada di depannya kemudian segera beranjak dari tepatnya tadi, tetapi sebelum benar-benar pergi gadis bubbble gum itu angkat suara " mau kemana?".

Mendengar hal itu pria itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis "makanlah jika ingin ikut" katanya sambil kembali ke tempatnya semula, duduk di hadapan gadisnya.

"cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran".

"eh..." belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya pria di depannya sudah menyajikan makanan di atas piring dan meletakkannya tepat di hadapan gadisnya.

"10 menit, setelah itu aku akan benar-benar pergi" mendengar peringatannya atau lebih tepatnya perintah sang gadis segera menggenggam peralatan makannya dan memasukkan makanan yang telah diletakkan di depannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Pria itu hanya memperhatikan gadis di hadapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya, mengetahui hal itu sang gadis berusaha menghabiskan makanannya secepat mungkin.

"ternyata gadisku rakus juga ya" tiba-tiba pria itu memecah keheningan.

" apfa masu mu ha?" dengan mulut masih penuh makanan didalamnya dia merespon.

"afku ta lakus dan uhuk..uhuk..." . mengetahui gadisnya tersedak reflek sasuke berdiri dan segera memberikan minum pada sakura dan sakura langsung menegak habis air dalam gelas itu.

"kau bisa mati tersedak jika berbicara saat makan" ucap sasuke setelah kembali duduk.

"ap..apa kau bilang, kau kira karna siapa aku bisa tersedak begini hah.. uhuk...uhuk..." sakura berteriak tak terima.

"hn, berhenti berbicara saat makan atau mau tersedak lagi" katanya lagi sambil menyeringai. Setelah meneguk air yang dituangkan sasuke lagi sakura kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan wajah yang ditekuk, membuat sasuke semakin gemas.

Setelah selesai dengan aktivitas di meja makan sasuke membawa sakura keluar, ya tepatnya ke sebuah taman yang luas dengan beberapa pohon sakura yang bersemi senada dengan rambut bubblegumnya. Melihat pemandangan di depannya sakura cuma bisa kagum tak dapat berkata apapun.

"kau suka? " tanya sasuke. " ya.., indah sekali " jawab sakura. 1 menit.. 2 menit... 5 menit..." ap.. apa-apaan ini... kau bilang mau menjelaskan semua setelah aku makan. Kenapa malah memandangi taman bunga.." teriak sakura sambil tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk sasuke.

" hei.. kau dengar tidak sih.. atau jangan-jangan pendengaranmu tidak beres" cerocos sakura, tetapi tetap tak diacuhkan oleh sasuke.

" Hei, kau sudah janji kan akan menjelaskan padaku, seorang pria tak akan mengingkari janjinya" sakura masih belum menyerah.

Dan akhirnya berhasil, sasuke berbalik memandang sakura dan selangkah demi selangkah mempersempit jarak antara mereka

" ap... apa.. kenapa memandangku begitu.." kata sakura sambil terus mundur ke belakang menghindari tatapan sasuke, sampai akhirnya terhenti karena terhalang pohon sakura.

" ber..berhenti! apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya sakura dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar tidak bisa menghindar kemana-mana terhalang pohon besar di belakangnya.

'tap' lengan kiri sasuke menyentuh batang pohon di belakang sakura dan tangan yang satunya lagi digunakannya untuk mengangkat dagu sakura.

Posisinya sekarang sakura dibentengi oleh tubuh sasuke yang memang lebih besar darinya, sasuke sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya bisa sejajar dengan wajah sakura.

" kau tanya apa yang kuinginkan, hn?" tanya sasuke tepat di hadapan sakura,

hembusan nafas sasuke bisa langsung dirasakan sakura mengingat jarak di antara mereka yang kurang dari 5 cm. Saat ini wajah sakura sudah seperti kepiting rebus, dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan kurang dari beberapa detik dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir mungilnya.

Sontak mata sakura terbuka, dan alangkah terkejutnya sakura bahwa sasuke sedang menciumnya, ya mencium bibirnya. Sakura berusaha berontak tapi tenaga sasuke lebih besar dan dia semakin memperdalam ciumannya tak memberi sakura kesempatan untuk melepaskannya. Tubuh sakura terasa lemas, kakinya sudah seperti es krim yang ingin meleleh akan jatuh apabila sasuke tidak menopang tubuhnya. kemudian sasuke mulai menghisap kecil bibir bawah sakura sehingga membuat mulut sakura sedikit terbuka, dan sasuke tak menyia-nyiakankannya, lidahnya dengan lihai menerobos masuk, menjelajahi seluruh rongga dan mengabsen satu persatu gigi sakura. "ehmm..sas.. ehmm ... ah.." sakura mendesah karena sensasi yang diberikan sasuke. Setelah beberapa lama dan karena kebutuhan akan pasokan oksigen akhirnya sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dengan sakura.

"hahh..haah..." sakura yang masih terengah-engah berusaha mengatur nafasnya, berbeda dengan sasuke yang sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya kembali.

"manis, masih sama seperti dulu" kata sasuke kemudian. Sakura yang sedikit demi sedikit sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sasuke, tetapi sebelum sempat menyemburkan amarahnya sasuke telah lebih dulu menggendongnya ala bridal style.

'hup' sekali rengkuhan sasuke bisa mengangkat tubuh sakura yang memang lebih kecil dan ringan itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"kyaa... apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat turunkan aku baka! Siapa saja tolong aku... "

"bruk" sasuke menurunkan sakura di tempat tidurnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" teriak sakura tak terima.

'ini bukan kamar yang tadi yang aku tempati, disini kamarnya sedikit lebih luas dengan dinding putih yang di salah satunya ada sebuah pintu yang mengarah ke balkon dan jendela besar dengan sebuah kursi di bawahnya, dan ini semua tidak terasa asing' pikir sakura.

Melihat sakura seperti itu tanpa disadarinya sasuke tersenyum tipis, berpikir mungkin sakura akan mengingat semuanya.

"istirahatlah, jika kau butuh sesuatu panggil pelayan-pelayan itu" kata sasuke menjauh dari sakura menuju pintu.

"eh..tu..tunggu dulu.." tapi terlambat, sasuke sudah keluar dari kamar itu.

Akhirnya sakurapun hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu sasuke kembali, ia hanya berusaha berpikir dan mengingat hal-hal aneh yang terjadi padanya, mulai dari perampok yang meluluh lantakkan tempat tinggalnya dulu, dibawa ke sebuah kediaman uchiha yang seperti istana, bertemu seorang pemuda bernama sasuke yang entah mengapa bagi sakura sudah tidak asing lagi, dan kejadian-kejadian seperti beberapa saat lalu.

Mengingat kejadian itu sontak membuat wajah putih sakura memerah

"Kami sama... ada apa denganku...".

To be continue...

Hmmm...Gimana... Gimana ...? Bagus ? Jelek? G nyambung? Gaje? Yahhh ini masih pembukaan, pada chap selanjutnya akan lebih saya perbaiki lagi, So Mohon Review nya ...! Kritik Saran dll semuanya. Ok, see you in next chapter...;)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, sebelumnya saya ucapkan : Itsumo Arigatou, Honto Arigatou, thanks so much, danke, makasih buanyak atas segala masukannya (membungkuk 90◦) buat para reader n special for reviewer.

N langsung saja aku bales yang kemaren dah review, pengennya pake PM , tapi berhubung belum bisa, jadi sementara numpang di sini dulu hehehehe... (ngarep ada yang ngajarin ;p )

**Thia2rh**** : **ehmm... Thia2rh merupakan pereview pertama saya low di ffn jadi terima kasih masukannya ya. Akan saya ingat baik-baik, hehehehe... Moga bisa review lagi buat kasih saran dll

Dan fic kamu bagus kok, ku dah pernah baca, Cuma bingung ngereviewnya gimana cz blm px account, (padahal g punya jg bisa), hehehhe

**Tabita Pinkybunny**** : **Makasih masukannya. Akan ku ingat selamanya, n sepertinya ku perlu belajar banyak terutama pada kata-kata berbahasa inggris hehehe,,,,, Q tunggu reviewnya lagi yach...

Mohon bantuannya...!

**hime mee chan**** : **Makasih masukannya. Ehm... soal alur q juga sebenarnya masih bingung gimana ngejalaninnya, tapi pasti saya akan berusaha lagi supaya para reader nyaman bacanya hehehehe... N jangan sungkan-sungkan kasih kritik saran yach... (lewat review tentunya)

**Lsa : **Makasih banyak atas pujiannya, sesuai permintaan ni q update super kilat, hehehehe... moga tidak kecewa. N mohon saran kritiknya ya lewat review...

**Hikari Shinju : **Makasih atas reviewnya ya, ehmm.. gimana ya, kalau aku beber sekarang ceritanya jadi ga asik dunk. Gimana kalau terus ikuti ceritanya... hehehehe tapi aku kasih bocoran bener kalau Sasuke itu tunangannya Sakura. So mohon reviewnya lagi ya... n sekalian kasih saran& kritik

**SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ : **Sebelumnya q sangat terharu dipanggil senpai, padahal q orang baru di sini. Tapi makasih banyak ya... sesuai permintaan q lanjutkan fic ini... Mohon reviewnya lgi ya

**Ritsuki Ichinomiya**** : **Watashi wa ricchan desu... yoroshiku (bingung, cz g tau ngejawabnya gimana). Tapi makasih ya atas masukannya. Moga chap ini lebih benar dari yang sebelumnya. Mohon reviewnya lagi yach...

**uciharuno chika : **Terharu banget fic saya dibilang bagus... arigatou... hehehehe Review lagi ya... n sesuai permintaan q dah update kilat, selamat menikmati ...

**Valkyria Sapphire**** : **Terimakasih atas sarannya, pasti akan kuperbaiki. N mohon masukannya lagi. Trus sesuai permintaan q dah update kilat low Mohon reviewnya kembali...

**Minami-to-yuri no hana**** : ** Makasih banget dibilang bagus, apalagi keren. Soal lemon udah sedikit aku persiapkan, tapi masih bingung mau masukin di chap berapa n q belum pede masukinnya. Mohon bantuannya saja... n review ya...

**Hana To Uzu : **Hmmm terimakasih pujian dan sarannya, mohon bantuannya lagi untuk lebih mengembangkan fic hehehehe... Saya juga akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya lagi. So, jangan lupa review lagi yach...

Yosh, para reader sekalian kita mulai saja membacanya, moga semua suka dan selamat menikmati...

Dia seorang yang dingin bagai gunung es

Penghuni dunia kegelapan, tetapi juga sering nampak pada gemerlapnya cahaya

Server utama dari kelompok mafia paling berbahaya

Dan menggerakkan segalanya di perusahaan yang dia pimpin

Tak seorangpun yang berani padanya

Tak seorangpun yang bisa mendekatinya

Hanya '** Sang Sakura'** yang bisa meluluh lantakkan segala yang ada pada dirinya

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Pair : Sasuke & Sakura

Story : Artwing San

Genre : Romance & Drama

Rated : Semi M (masih bingung nentuinnya)

Chapter 2

Baka Nalu

TOK TOK TOK... TOK TOK TOK

"Teme... bangun! Temeeeeee..." seorang pria berambur pirang berteriak di depan kamar yang diketahuinya milik seseorang yang bernama Teme aka sasuke.

Setelah beberapa menit tidak ada jawaban, akhirnya pemuda tersebut nekat mendobrak pintu di depannya, tetapi apa daya sebelum benar-benar mendorong pintu ternyata terbuka dan akhirnya pemuda itu terperosok membentur salah satu sisi tembok di dalam kamar itu.

Dan ketika membalikkan badannya dia melihat seorang gadis berambut pink yang sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi dan yang membuatnya tidak berhenti menatapnya adalah karena ia terkejut dengan penampilan gadis di depannya. Yapz, tubuh sakura sekarang hanya dibalut handuk dengan rambut yang masih menyisakan tetesan air.

Merasa ditatap seperti itu sontak gadis itu berteriak keras.

"AAAKKHHH...ada laki-laki mesummmmm..."

"He..hei... aku bukan pria seperti itu..syuutt.. tenanglah..." tapi tetap saja sakura berteriak.

**BRAKK **

tiba-tiba Sasuke masuk dan melihat seorang pemuda yang duduk dengan sakura yang hanya memakai handuk di depannya dengan wajah ketakutan seketika saja aura hitam langsung menyelubunginya.

"Sas..." sakura berlari menuju pelukan sasuke, mencari perlindungan dan Sasuke hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dengan tetap memberikan deathglare pada pemuda di hadapannya. "A..aku bisa jelaskan Teme... ini hanya salah paham.."kata pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto. "Hn" jawab sasuke masih dengan deathglarenya.

"Ahh.. syukurlah... tadi itu aku hanya.."sebelum selesai dengan kata-katanya Sasuke sudah memotongnya " tak bisakah kau keluar dari ruangan ini dulu Baka Naruto"

" Eh.. iya iya aku keluar" sadar melihat keadaan Sakura akhirnya Naruto keluar.

Setelah sakura memakai pakaian, ia keluar menemui sasuke dan seorang pria yang tiba-tiba masuk tadi.

"Hai Sakura-chan... maaf ya yang tadi, aku kira Teme, habis sebelum-sebelumnya itu kamar Teme...hehehe " dengan muka rubahnya Naruto nyengir tanpa dosa.

Meskipun begitu sakura tetap memasang tampang bingung. Melihat hal tersebut Sasuke tidak tinggal diam

"Dia Naruto Uzumaki, kenalan kita dulu"

"Ya, kita ini kena... Tunggu! kenapa kau bilang kenalan masa dulu Teme" sahut Naruto tak terima. Yang bersangkutan yaitu Sasuke juga tak terlalu menggubris, hanya tatapan onyxnya yang seolah mengatakan 'Memang benar kenalan kan?'

"Sudahlah, yang jelas kita ini sahabat baik Sakura-chan, dulu sekarang dan selamanya. Kita dari umur tiga tahun sudah berteman lho, dan akan berlanjut sampai maut memisahkan kita, oh tidak tidak, di surga nanti atau di kehidupan mendatang sekalipun aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu Sakura-chan Hehehehe..."jelas Naruto panjang.

"Be...begitu ya, terima kasih Naruto-san" kata Sakura menanggapi. Meskipun masih belum mengingat semuanya, tapi dari pancaran mata Naruto, Sakura tak menemukan kebohongan sedikitpun.

"Oh iya kalau Sasuke macam-macam bilang padaku ya. Begitu –begitu dia itu sangat mesum lho, dan panggill aku Naru-kun saja ya, aneh sekali diberi embel-embel san olehmu Hehehehe..." tambah Naruto.

BLETAK

kontan sasuke memberi bogem mentah ke kepala naruto.

"Apa maksudmu bilang seperti itu pada Sakura baka Dobe?" tanya Sasuke disertai deathglarenya.

" Hehehe aku kan cuma bercanda Teme, jangan marah begitu.."balas Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya.

"Dan sejak kapan Sakura memanggilmu dengan suffix kun?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak apa-apa kan Sakura-chan? Lagipula Naruto-kun atau Naru-kun terdengar bagus" timpal Naruto tak mau kalah dengan merangkul dan tidak lupa memasang cengiran rubahnya pada Sakura.

"Lebih bagus Baka Naruto" sahut Sasuke masih tidak terima sambil berusaha menjauhkan dan memposisikan Sakura di dekapannya. Ya, bagi dia yang boleh diberi suffix kun oleh Sakura hanya dirinya, tak ada yang lain, memang terlihat sangat egois, tapi itulah Uchiha.

Melihat perdebatan itupun kontan membuat Sakura merasa hangat dan tidak asing. Ya 'tidak asing' entah mengapa dia merindukan perdebatan kecil ini. Meskipun ini perdebatan, tetapi Sakura merasa kalau ini adalah sikap pada sesama sahabat yang sudah saling mengenal dan mempunyai hubungan dekat sekali, hmmm mungkin lebih tepatnya Sakura disuguhi dengan suasana yang hangat dan membuatnya nyaman. Kontan Sakurapun tak bisa untuk menahan tawanya.

" Hufft.. ha ha ha... kalian seperti anak kecil saja, hahaha" tawa sakura meledak sampai mengeluarkan air mata sangking terlalu lama menahan tawa melihat kelakuan dua orang pemuda itu.

Naruto pov

Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak mendengar tawa renyah sakura. Hmmmm sejak peristiwa itu mungkin. Dan sepertinya sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Meskipun aku dan sasuke berbeda baik itu sifat, karakter maupun cara berpikir, ya pokoknya kami ini sangat bertolak belakang, bagai anjing dan kucing, sulit sekali disatukan. Tapi dengan kehadiran sakura kami yang yang berbeda sekalipun bisa disatukan dalam arti persahabatan tentunya, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Yah.. baik itu anjing atau kucing sekalipun pasti gemar terlelap atau sekedar bersandar di bawah pohon sakura. Mungkin itu perumpamaan yang bisa kuungkapkan mengingat aku bukanlah seorang yang pandai dalam hal sastra, hehehe. ...

Normal pov

Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya, menandakan pagi akan berubah menjadi siang, setelah perdebatan tadi pagi mereka memutuskan untuk segera sarapan karena tidak akan selesai meskipun perdebatannya diteruskan.

"Master, ada sedikit masalah mengenai kerjasama dengan perusahaan Nara. Mohon petunjuknya" tiba-tiba ada seorang berpakaian rapi yang diketahui bernama Suigetsu datang.

"Hn, biar kuurus nanti" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tapi master, ini sangat.."

"Kau mau membantah?" dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi Sasuke melemparkan Deathglare andalannya, seketika itu juga Suigetsu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, saya permisi" setelah mengatakan itu Suigetsu meninggalkan ruangan, tetapi sebelum pergi tidak lupa dia membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat pada Sasuke yang merupakan atasannya.

"Kau tidak berubah Teme, masih dingin seperti dulu. Cobalah berikap lebih ramah pada bawahamu" timpal Naruto menanggapi perlakuan Sasuke tadi.

"Bukan urusanmu Dobe" ucap Sasuke singkat

"Kau itu susah sekali dinasehati" kata Naruto lagi

"Ehm... ma..maaf, kalau aku boleh bicara...yang dikatakan Naru-kun itu memang benar. Itu tidak sopan Sasuke" tiba-tiba Sakura angkat bicara.

"Sakura-chan saja sampai bilang begitu, jadi Teme kau kalah 1-0 hehehehe..." sahut Naruto senang

"Diam kau Baka Dobe, lain kali takkan ada kesempatan lagi untukmu"

"Ah ya... aku tunggu pembalsanmu Teme. Nah karena sepertinya Sasuke akan sibuk jadi kita pergi jalan-jalan saja Sakura-chan, ayo!" kata Naruto sambil memberi uluran tangan pada Sakura.

Melihat uluran tangan dari Naruto Sakurapun bingung dan menatap Sasuke meminta persetujuan.

"Kau boleh pergi Sakura, dan Naruto waktumu hanya sampai jam makan siang" jawab Sasuke sekaligus memberi persetujuan pada mereka.

"Baiklah, ayo Sakura-chan" merasa tidak sabar Narutopun langsung menarik tangan Sakura.

"A...aku pergi dulu ya Sasuke..." kata Sakura sebelum benar-benar beranjak mengikuti Naruto.

"Tunggu!" sebelum mereka pergi Sasuke menghentikan langkah keduanya, kemudian mendekati Sakura dan 'CUP' Sasuke mencium kening Sakura. Sakura yang menerimanyapun hanya blushing di tempat. "Hati- hati" tambah Sasuke lagi.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya. Jadi tak usah khawatir. Bye Bye Teme. Dan Ayo Sakura-chan" timpal Naruto

"I..iya" jawab Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura sudah sampai di sebuah taman di tengah kota, di sana terlihat tanaman hijau segar membuat mata tidak bisa mangalihkannya pada yang lainnya, selain itu banyak burung merpati yang memenuhi area kolam di tengah-tengahnya.

"Kau suka Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto

"Eh.. I..Iya"

"Syukurlah kau suka, jadi tidak sia-sia aku mengajakmu kesini. Ehmm.. kau ingat sesuatu Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Tetapi melihat Sakura yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya Narutopun sudah tau jawabannya,

"Maaf" kata Sakura dengan nada merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, pelan-pelan saja. Aku pasti akan membantumu untuk mengingat semuanya. Jadi percaya saja padaku" kata Naruto menenangkan dengan cengiran khas rubahnya.

Mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Naruto Sakura hanya mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, dan Narutopun membalas dengan senyum juga, walaupun tidak bisa dibilang senyum karena lebih terlihat seperti cengiran.

"Kau tau, dulu sewaktu kecil kau pernah menangis di bak pasir itu karena istana pasir yang kau buat diejek karena bentuknya yang aneh dan kecil, hehehe..." kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?" timpal Sakura.

"Ya, dan waktu itu kau menangis sambil menyebut Nii-san Nii-san begitu, padahal yang ku tau Nii-sanmu pada saat itu sedang tidak berada di kota ini. Melihat dirimu yang seperti itu kontan aku langsung menghancurkan semua istana pasir yang telah dibuat anak-anak yang mengejekmu itu, tapi apa yang kuterima, bukan ucapan terima kasih, tapi sebuah bogem mentah darimu Sakura-chan , Hhehehehe... kalau mengingatnya rasanya masih terasa sakit sekali" cerita Naruto

"Ma..Maaf Naruto aku... "

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan. Waktu itu kan kita masih sama-sama kecil, hehehehe... dan yang kuingat setelah itu adalah perkataanmu yang menyebutku dengan 'Baka Nalu' . Hahahaha... akibatnya teman-teman yang lain jadi ikut-ikutan memanggilku dengan Baka Nalu" lanjut Naruto.

Sakura yang mendengarkan hanya tersenyum kecil dan sedikit bergumam 'benarkah aku berbuat seperti itu pada Naruto?' Kemudian Narutopun melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Tetapi panggilan Baka Nalu tidak berlangsung lama karena pada hari ke-tiga setelah kejadian itu kau tiba-tiba berteriak membuat seluruh anak yang sedang bermain menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berkata ' Tidak ada yang boleh memanggil Naluto dengan sebutan Baka Nalu selain aku' dengan aura hitam yang menguar. Begitu..."

"Eh.. aku melakukan hal seperti itu? Benarkah? " kata Sakura sedikit tak percaya.

"Ya, tentu saja, mana mungkin aku berbohong. Lalu mendengar hal itu akupun menangis dan menghambur padamu sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. Melihat aku mengangis kaupun ikut menangis. Beberapa menit kemudian tidak hanya kita berdua, tetapi beberapa anak yang lain ikut-ikutan menangis, dan pada akhirnya taman yang biasanya berisi gelak tawa berubah menjadi tempat dengan suara-suara tangisan karena semua anak yang berada disitu menangis"

"Lucu sekali anak-anak itu, kenapa ikut-ikutan menangis ya? Hehehe" kata Sakura sedikit antusias dengan cerita Naruto.

"Hehehe..Ya begitulah, orang tua yang menjemput merekapun bingung dengan suasana taman yang tidak biasa itu" tambah Naruto.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu Naruto?"

"Tentu saja boleh, memang apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kau bilang tadi aku punya seorang Nii-san, berarti aku masih memiliki keluarga kan?"

"Ehmm ya, tidak hanya seorang tapi dua orang Nii-san yang amat menyayangimu. " Jawab Naruto.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan Naruto?" kata Sakura mencari kepastian.

"Mana mungkin aku berbohong padamu Sakura-chan"

'Nani? Jadi aku memiliki dua orang kakak laki-laki? kenapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali ya' pikir Sakura. Tapi yang jelas bersama Naruto Sakura merasa nyaman dan yakin puing-puing masa lalunya akan terkuak.

To be continue...

Hufffft akhirnya chapter ke-dua selesai, habis diminta update kilat sih hehehe tapi terima kasih banyak atas tidak bisa dibilang update kilat juga sih, karena setengahnya memang sudah aku buat sebelumnya bersamaan dengan chap pertama. Hehehhe

Dan maaf mungkin masih banyak kesalahan, karena itu mohon Reviewnya ya...kritik, saran, dan lain-lain. Mohon bantuannya yach...


	3. Chapter 3

Gomenasai Minna... Updatenya agak sedikit molor... hehehe, hal ini dikarenakan banyaknya tugas-tugas yang sedang author hadapi, huufftt... tapi berkat semua dukungan akhirnya chap 3 berhasil author selesaikan. Dan terima kasih yang udah review, bagi yang belum mohon reviewnya ya.,..

Ok, author balas dulu reviewnya...

**Valkyria Sapphire : **Arigatou udah review, ehm soal 2 kakak Sakura dan kenapa sampai Sakura bisa hilang ingatan akan terjawab di chap ini, so baca aja ya... n jangan lupa review lgi...

**Hikari Shinju :** Kalau menurut Hikari adegan anak-anak menangis itu lucu, author malah berpikir menakutkan, hehehehe cz bingung gimana ngedieminnya. Dan terima kasih banyak atas masukannya, author akan segera perbaiki, hehehe. So, mohon masukannya lagi ya...

**Hana to Uzu :** Author baru sadar Kalau kalian ini dua orang, hehehehe. Saya sama sekali g kepikiran, tapi terima kasih atas segala masukan Hana-san, akan segera saya perbaiki. Tebakan tentang Onii-sannya Sakura sebenarnya g meleset sampai teksnya hilang dan jalan ceritanya kacau waktu berusaha ngetik lagi, jadi seperti ini deh (tapi tenang aja, di akhir-akhir nanti tetep Gaara dan Sasori kok Onii-sannya Sakurabocoran dikit). Kalian baca saja ya, n jangan lupa review lagi ... Satu lagi, titip salam sama Uzu-chan ya..

**Minami-to-yuri no hana :** Terima kasih banyak atas segala kesan-kesan dan masukannya, akan segera author benahi. Soal ide lemon mungkin akan ada di chap 5 (kalau berhasil buat) hehehehe. N tetap support dengan mereview ya...

**Tabita Pinkybunny :** Alow jg, arigatou udah review, dan sesuai permintaan chap 3 ini udah agak aku panjangin, hehehehe (bangga). Dan jangan sungkan-sungkan mereview lagi ya...

**Day-chan Hamazaki :** Terima kasih atas masukan dan perhatiannya, akan saya perbaiki di chap selanjutnya. Mohon bantuan untuk masukannya lagi ya...

**Ww** : Siapa Sakura dan gimana lanjutannya, silahkan membaca chap ini ya... dan terima kasih sudah mereview n saya harap reviewnya lagi ya...

**Thia2rh :** Arigatou atas segala masukannya, sebisa mungkin akan saya perbaiki, hehehehe n jangan sungkan-sungkan kasih masukannya, cz akan selalu diterima demi kemajuan cerita. N thanks for your support, author akan selalu tetap semangat. Review lagi ya...

**4ntk4-ch4n :** Terima kasih banyak jika ceritanya dibilang bagus (T_T menangis terharu). Salam kenal juga Anka-chan, masukannya akan saya terima dan berusaha akan saya perbaiki lagi agar sesuai harapan. Soal masa lalu Saku dan siapa kakak Saku akan dibahas di chap ini, jadi selamat menikmati ya... N jangan lupa reviewnya lagi...

**LiQiu Lollipop :** Arigatou jika ceritanya dibilang bagus (author sempet menangis terharu lagi). N terima kasih banyak atas segala masukannya, segera mungkin akan autjor perbaiki. So, jangan lupa beri masukan lagi ya... author tunggu..

**Bara no kuroi :** Terima kasih dibilang ceritanya bagus dan maaf jika membuat bingung. Tapi jangan khawatir di chap ini author sudah sedikit perjelas tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. So, mohon reviewnya lagi ya...

**chiaraS :** Arigatou kembali, hehehe. Sesuai permintaan, ficnya dah ku update, meski g kilat sih... ;) Jadi mohon untuk review lagi ya...

**SyeaSasuSaku :** Terima kasih atas segala masukannya. Maaf g bisa update kilat, cz banyak banget tugas :p (cari alasan), tapi ini sudah aku update lo, jadi kalau penasaran, baca terus ya ceritanya... N jangan lupa untuk review lagi hehehe..

Yosh, para reader sekalian kita mulai saja membacanya, moga semua suka dan selamat menikmati...

"IT'S THE SUPER DUPER ULTRA CRAZY IDEA, BAKA IMOUTO"

kata Sai lantang dengan penekanan di setiap suku katanya.

"Eh.. Kenapa? Apa maksud Nii-chan dengan 'super duper ultra crazy idea'?"

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Pair : Sasuke & Sakura

Story : Artwing San

Genre : Romance & Drama

Rated : Semi M (masih bingung nentuinnya)

Chapter 3

Asal Mula

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya seorang berjas hitam yang bersandar pada kursi kebesarannya, tampak sebuah papan nama di atas meja depannya yang bertuliskan Haruno Yamato.

"Ya, aku sudah tau keberadaannya, tapi.."

"Tapi apa Sai?" tanya seorang yang bernama Yamato itu

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa" jawab Sai pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini dan tidak menjemputnya? Kau tau banyak yang mengincarnya bukan"

"Nii-san jangan khawatir, Naruto sudah bertemu dengannya. Dan dari kabar yang kuperoleh, Sakura baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit amnesia" ucap Sai santai

...

**BRAK**

"Apa kau bilang, AMNESIA?" sahut Yamato setengah berteriak.

"Hm"

"Hahhhh... yang benar saja. Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi Sai" ucap Yamato.

"Baiklah" kata Sai sebelum beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

Tetapi sebelum Sai sampai menutup pintu Yamato berdiri dan berkata " Jemput Sakura dari kediaman Namikaze Sai, Aku masih mampu melindungi Sakura, tak perlu campur tangan Namikaze itu "

"Maaf, tapi yang perlu Nii-san ketahui Sakura tidak berada di kediaman Namikaze melainkan Uchiha" setelah mengatakan itu Sai pun berlalu menjauhi ruangan pemuda yang merupakan kakaknya itu.

"A..apa... Sakura bersama si Uchiha itu?" gumam Yamato masih tidak percaya.

"Kalau begitu tak ada jalan lain, aku sendiri yang akan menjemputnya. Tunggulah Sakura, aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari bocah Uchiha itu" kata Yamato mantap, tak ada keraguan sedikitpun.

~Sai Pov~

Tampak di sebuah ruangan bernuansa soft pink seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tidak lain adalah Sai yang dikenal sebagai salah satu kakak dari Sakura. Pemuda tersebut tampak termenung sambil memandang salah satu foto yang terpajang di atas meja di samping ranjang tempat ia duduk saat ini. Dari kerutan yang terpampang jelas di dahinya terlihat dia sedang berpikir keras.

Huffttt... Permainan sudah dimulai, dan dengan taruhan yang sangat besar. Apa yang harus ku lakukan selanjutnya Sakura? Apa aku hanya harus melihat semua permainan yang telah kau ciptakan sendiri? Benar-benar kau Sakura, selalu saja membuatku sport jantung, tapi kau tau kan aku sangat menyayangimu, karena itu meskipun aku tidak begitu suka dengan Uchiha bungsu itu, asal kau bahagia bersamanya aku merestui kalian dan membantu dengan segala cara agar Nii-San yang keras kepala itu merestui kalian. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau apa yang ku perbuat akan sampai sejauh ini.

Dari awal kau mengatakan ide gilamu itu aku sudah sangat tidak setuju, tapi entah sihir apa yang kau pakai sehingga aku mau membantumu melakukan ide yang super duper gila itu. Mulai dari membuangmu di tempat antah berantah itu agar seolah-olah membuatmu hilang ditelan bumi, memasukkanmu dalam sebuah organisasi yang menyelundupkan barang-barang ilegal, dan membuatmu amnesia dengan kemungkinan lima puluh banding lima puluh kau bisa memulihkan ingatanmu kembali. Haahhhhhh... Benar-benar bodoh, Sai bodoh, dan yang paling bodoh adalah kau Sakura, sampai-sampai membuat ide segila itu...

Flashback~

"Nii-chan... Nii-chan bangun..." kata gadis dengan rambut buble gum pada seorang pemuda yang sedang meringkuk dalam selimut tebalnya. Mendengar permintaan gadis yang tidak lebih besar darinya itu pemuda itu hanya menggeliat dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya memberi sebagian tempat untuk gadis yang diketahuinya adalah adiknya.

"Nii-chan aku perlu bicara padamu, jadi ayo bangun..." rengek Sakura sambil menarik selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh kakaknya itu.

"Hm, bicara saja Sakura, aku mendengarkanmu" kata Sai dengan masih memejamkan matanya.

"Aku serius HARUNO SAI, jadi bangun sekarang juga atau" belum selesai Sakura berbicara Sai segera bangun dan menghadap wajah Sakura. Karena ia tahu betul kalau Sakura sudah memanggilnya seperti itu berarti dia sedang sangat serius dan jika masih tidak ditanggapi Sai tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada wajahnya yang putih mulus bak porselen itu.

"Baiklah my lovely imouto, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sai.

" Ehmm.. sebenarnya aku...butuh bantuanmu" ucap Sakura ragu.

"Hm, mengerjakan tugas lagi?" sahut Sai.

"Bukan, aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu Sai, tapi dalam hal lain" jawab Sakura. Mendengar jawaban Sakura Sai berpikir apa yang sebenarnya ingin dimintanya, kenapa kelihatannya sangat serius begitu, hal itu diketahuinya saat Sakura memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya tanpa ada embel-embel 'chan'.

"Apa itu?"

"Tapi janji kau akan membantuku?" kata Sakura.

"Memang aku pernah mengabaikan permintaanmu Sakura?" tanya Sai serius.

"Me..memang tidak pernah" jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kenapa ragu" kata Sai sambil melemparkan senyuman tulus pada Sakura.

"Maukah Nii-chan membantu agar Nii-san merestui hubunganku dengan Sasuke...?" lontar Sakura dengan masih menyisakan sedikit keraguan dalam nada suaranya.

"Tentu, lagipula dari awal aku sudah berjanji akan membantu agar hubunganmu dengan bocah Uchiha itu disetujui Nii-san, tapi kau tau sendiri kan betapa kerasnya kepala batu itu" terang Sai panjang lebar.

"Karena itulah aku mempunyai sbuah rencana agar Nii-san dan Sasuke-kun bisa berbaikan, tapi rencana itu bisa berjalan jika Nii-chan mau membantuku" kata Sakura mantap tanpa keraguan seperti tadi.

"Memang apa yang kau rencanakan?" kata Sai tertarik.

"Hehehehe, tapi janji kau mau melakukannya ya..." tawar Sakura lagi.

"Yare yare... memangnya rencana seperti apa lagi untuk membuat hubungan antara kepala pantat ayam dan kepala batu itu? Kau tau sendiri kan latar belakang mereka bermusuhan " tambah Sai.

"Karena itulah, rencana ini pasti berhasil" tegas Sakura

"Memang apa rencamu kali ini?" tanya Sai

"Begini, aku akan menghilang untuk sementara karena terlibat dalam sebuah organisasi gelap yang Nii-san tau sangat berbahaya dan." Belum sempat Sakura membeberkan rencananya sudah dipotong oleh Sai.

"Tunggu... tunggu... maksudmu bergabung? Kau tau betapa berbahayanya organisasi hitam itu Sakura" tegas Sai

"Aku tau Nii-chan, tapi karena itulah akan semakin meyakinkan. Lagipula Nii-chan belum mendengar rencanaku sampai selesai kan? Jadi dengarkan dulu" jawab Sakura.

"haahh... baiklah, teruskan" tambah Sai.

"Setelah aku bergabung, Sasuke-kun pasti tidak akan tinggal diam dan pasti akan menyelamatkanku"

"Sebelum Sasukemu itu bertindak, Nii-san mungkin saja lebih cepat kan?" potong Sai lagi.

"Ah... dengarkan dulu sampai habis" rengek Sakura pada Sai yang selalu memotong kalimatnya.

"Baiklah, apapun maumu" jawab Sai menanggapi rengekan sang adik.

"Setelah aku bergabung , disana aku akan amnesia sementara supaya lebih meyakinkan jika itu tidak main-main. Lalu soal agar yang terlebih dahulu menyelamatkanku dari organisasi hitam itu Sasuke-kun, itu adalah tugas Nii-chan" terang Sakura tanpa jeda.

"Apa, tugasku? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Sakura" kata Sai tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin Nii-chan lah yang mencarikanku organisasi itu, organisasi yang amat berbahaya dan diketahui jelas oleh Sasuke-kun"kata Sakura.

Mendengar penuturan Sakura, Sai hanya bisa menatap imoutonya tak percaya, 'rencana macam apa itu tadi? Benarkah itu rencana Sakura sang imoutonya yang jenius itu? Dan betapa bodohnya ia jika tau seberapa berbahayanya rencana tadi' pikir Sai meski belum mendengar secara keseluruhan rencana dari imouto kesayangannya itu.

"Jadi singkatnya, Nii-chan akan memasukkanku ke sebuah organisasi hitam berbahaya yang jelas diketahui oleh Sasuke-kun, disana aku akan amnesia untuk sementara, lalu Sasuke-kun akan menyelamatkanku dan membawaku pulang, setelah Nii-san tau bahwa Sasuke-kun yang menyelamatkanku dari bahaya, Nii-san pun akan merestui hubungan kami. Lalu untuk rencana cadangannya aku telah siapkan dari awal, yaitu jika setelah membawaku pulang dan Nii-san tetap bersikeras menentang hubungan kami, rencana amnesiaku akan bertindak, tidak mungkin kan Nii-san membiarkanku amnesia selamanya, jadi untuk menyembuhkanku mereka akan saling bekerja sama memulihkan ingatanku. Dan taraa...happy ending...!" jelas Sakura.

Mendengar seluruh penjelasan dari rencana Sakura Sai pun melongo, 'Oh Kami-Sama mimpi apa aku semalam?' gumam Sai.

"Nii-chan... Nii-chan...kau mendengarku?" tanya Sakura sambil mengibas-ngiskan tangannya di depan wajah sang kakak.

"Eh...iya...iya..." jawab Sai setelah sadar dari alam pikirannya, tetapi masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Sakura tadi.

"Jadi apa berarti Nii-chan akan membantuku?" tanya Sakura antusias.

1 menit

2 menit

10 menit

"NII-CHANNNNN..." teriak Sakura tepat di telinga Sai. Sontak Sai pun menutup telinga dan karena kaget akhirnya terjatuh dari ranjang yang sedari tadi menjadi singgasananya.

"Itaii... Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Sai sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur akibat jatuh dari ranjang tadi.

"Habis Nii-chan sih melamun begitu" jawab Sakura dengan cengirannya yang hampir mirip Naruto itu.

"Hufftt... Idemu itu benar-benar..."

"Benar-benar apa Nii-chan? Briliant? Smart? Hhehehe" kata Sakura pede.

"IT'S THE SUPER DUPER ULTRA CRAZY IDEA, BAKA IMOUTO" kata Sai lantang dengan penekanan di setiap suku katanya.

"Eh.. Kenapa? Apa maksud Nii-chan dengan 'super duper ultra crazy idea'?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Ya, ide yang menurutmu briliant itu sebenarnya benar-benar tidak masuk akal"

"Kenapa tidak masuk akal? Itu sangat masuk akal Nii-chan, dan aku telah memikirkannya masak-masak, tentu dengan perhitungan otak jeniusku yang notabene adalah calon dokter ini pasti akan berhasil" sanggah Sakura tidak mau kalah.

"haahhh...Baiklah, kalau menurutmu otakmu jenius, aku tanya padamu, bagaimana caranya aku bisa memasukkanmu pada sebuah organisasi semacam itu Sakura? Berapa kemungkinan Sasuke bisa berhasil menyelamatkanmu dari tempat itu? Berapa lama kau akan bertahan dengan orang macam mereka yang kau tau sangat berbahaya dan tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu? Lalu bagaimana cara membuatmu amnesia? Apa kau hanya akan berpura-pura? Kemudian apakah kemungkinan Nii-san benar-benar akan merestui kalian selah itu atau akan lebih mempertebal kepala batunya itu? Dan yang terakhir berapa persen kemungkinan rencana gilamu itu akan berhasil? " tanya Sai tegas pada Sakura dalam sekali helaan nafas tanpa ada jeda di setiap katanya. Sambil cemberut Sakura mulai mengeluarka suaranya, " Itu bukan rencana gila Nii-chan"

"Menurutmu? Kalau tidak gila, lalu apa? Lagipula kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku tadi bukan" kata Sai

" Tentu aku bisa menjawabnya, kan sudah kubilang aku telah memikirkannya masak-masak" kilah Sakura tak ingin dianggap rencanya gila oleh anikinya.

"Ehm.. Nii-chan kan punya banyak relasi baik di perusahaan-perusahaan resmi maupun di dunia hitam sekalipun, jadi pasti tidak sulit memasukkanku ke sebuah organisasi hitam tadi, jadi masalah pertama beres" kata Sakura mantab.

"Hm...Kau bercanda Sakura? Tapi meski begitu masih bisa ku terima, lalu?"

"Soal keberhasilan Sasuke-kun, aku yakin pasti akan berhasil, karena aku percaya Sasuke-kun akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkanku. Masalah kedua clear!"

"Yah, meskipun aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi aku juga tidak bisa memungkiri bocah Uchiha itu bisa diandalkan jika bersangkutan denganmu. Ok, lanjutkan!"

"Kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana kuatnya aku? Naruto saja kalah denganku, dan jangan lupa aku ini pemegang ban hitam , jadi tidak usah khawatir soal keselamatan diriku. Sebelum mereka macam-macam pasti akan kutumbangkan terlebih dahulu" jelas Sakura tanpa ragu agar tidak membuat Sai khawatir, karena ia tau Nii-channya memberi pertanyaan seperti itu karena sangat menghawatirkan dirinya.

"Huffftt, baiklah terserah apa katamu. Selanjutnya?"

"Kemarin aku sempat baca buku tentang ilmu pengobatan tradisional, disitu tertulis cara bagaimana membuat ramuan yang bisa menyebabkan seseorang kehilangan ingatannya untuk sementara waktu, dan aku sudah mempraktekkan apa yang ada dalam buku itu, tinggal dicoba saja. Dan aku sudah berspekulasi bahwa ramuan itu akan bekerja sebagaimana mestinya" terang Sakura.

"Aku memang tidak paham dalam hal medis, tapi apa benar seakurat apa yang kau katakan dan apakah tidak ada efek sampingnya ?" tanya Sai masih ragu.

"Yap, aku jamin tingkat keberhasilannya mencapai 90% dan ehm... soal efek sampingnya aku tidak tau berapa lama waktu yang dikatakan sementara itu, hehehehe" jawab Sakura.

"Hmm... sangat tidak meyakinkan, tapi ya sudahlah. Next!" Sakura tersenyum mendengar penuturan Nii-channya.

"Sekeras-kerasnya batu pasti akan hancur kan? Jadi menurutku Nii-san pasti akan luluh. Apalagi Nii-san sangat menyayangiku, jadi tidak mungkin kan dia membiarkanku terpuruk?"

"Kau itu sudah terpuruk Sakura, jadinya membuat ide gila semacam ini"

"Ini bukan ide gila, Nii-chan. Dan aku tidak sedang terpuruk, aku hanya tidak ingin orang-orang yang aku sayangi saling bermusuhan" terang Sakura dan Sai hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam.

"Dan bagaimana dengan pertanyaan pamungkasnya?"

"Eh, mengenai itu... ehm... sebenarnya aku tidak tau, jadi jawabannya adalah lima puluh banding lima puluh"

"Itu artinya kau tidak sepenuhnya yakin dengan rencana itu?"

"Tidak, tentu saja aku sangat yakin akan berhasil, hanya saja kan belum dicoba jadi kita tidak akan tau tingkat keberhasilannya saja kan, lagipula aku tidak ingin mengumbar spekulasi-spekulasi yang terlalu tinggi" papar Sakura.

Sai hanya diam tidak menanggapi, ia bingung saat ini, satu kata yang terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk adiknya itu 'BAKA', yap mungkin itu karma akibat terlalu sering mengatai Naruto dengan satu kata itu, jadi Sakura ikut tertular virus bodohnya Naruto.

Flashback Off ~

Menyebalkan, tapi aku harus melihat langsung keadaan Sakura, jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura, akulah orang yang paling berdosa. Kami-Sama, lindungi gadis itu. Dia sudah terlalu jauh bertaruh, dan kuharap dewi fortuna menghampirinya. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk melindunginya. Itu adalah sumpahku, ya sumpahku pada diriku sendiri, dan aku tidak akan mengingkarinya

~End of Sai Pof~

Drrttt...drttt...drttt...

Terasa sebuah getaran dari sebuah handphone di dalam saku seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan untuknya. "Moshi-moshi" jawab pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu.

"Hn, aku perlu bicara padamu Naruto. Temui aku di tempat seperti biasa malam ini"

"Eh, tu..tunggu Sai. Memang ada a.."

TUT..TUT..TUT...

Belum selesai mengungkapkan kebingungannya, sambungan telephonnya sudah diputus.

"Dasar, selalu saja begitu"

To Be Continue...

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, sesuai permintaan sudah aku agak panjangin, hehehe. Di chap ini sengaja memang tidak ada adegan SasuSakunya, cz pengin nunjukin awal mula cerita ini berasal. So, bagaimana pendapat para reader sekalian? Aku tunggu reviewnya ya...


	4. Chapter 4

Yupzzz, akhirnya author menyelesaikan chap 4 dengan latar belakang Valentine day low... yah walaupun banyak typo disana sini, tapi moga dapat respon yang baik hehehehe :)

**Ok, author balas dulu reviewnya... **

**elang-hitam ****: **Arigatou atas segala masukannya. Ni author udah perbaiki, moga sesuai denga permintaan. Review lagi ya! :)

**Thia2rh : **Hhehehe iya, arigatou ya... Review lagi... :)

**ww:** Bukan maksudnya diulang, tapi emang lagi ada masalah teknis, maklum author baru hehehehe :)

**Sasha : **Yups, ni dah update... Review lagi ya... :)

**Valkyria Sapphire : **Heheheeh begitulah Sakura. Sesuai permintaan udah author munculkan lagi SasuSakunya. Review lagi ya... :)

**Yuki Chynta : **Salam kenal juga. Ni udah q update lagi low... Rev lagi ya... :)

**Hana to Uzu : **Sebelumnya arigatou dah Review, ehmm emang g masuk akal sih wkwkwk namanya jg fanfic, apapun yang tidak mungkin jadi mungkin, iya kan? Soal jawaban dari pertanyaan amu, author jg g tau pasti, cz masih kerangka n belum dibuat hehehehe. Daripada salah mending baca aja di chap depan... ok? See you... review lagi ya... :)

**Hikari Shinju : **Iya, begitulah awalnya... Ni udah author munculkan lagi SasuSakunya lo, walau g seromantis adegan Romeo Juliet tapi author dah berusaha menampilkan yang Review lagi ya... :)

**Tabita Pinkybunny : **Arigatou dah dibilang menarik (terharu). Tentu author akan lebih semangat. Doumo Arigatou... Review lagi ya...

**Minami-to-yuri-no hana :** Hheheeh iya, emang kaya gitu. Author juga mikir Sakura itu nekat banget, cz dari sononya mungkin. Arigatou udah review n ditunggu lagi lo... :)

**4ntk4-ch4n : **Yupz, begitulah. Sesuai permintaan dah author keluarin SasuSakunya lagi. Arigatou dah review, mohon masukannya lagi ya... lewat review tentunya... :)

**HimeMee-chan : **Gomen sebelumnya kalo chap 2 hilang entah kemana, ternyata setelah author runut ada kesalahan teknis, hehehehe maklum author baru. Tapi ni dah diperbaiki kok. Arigatou n review lagi ya... :)

Simba : Hehehee kesalahan teknis. Gomenasai. Tapi udah author perbaiki kok. Selamat membaca n Review lagi ya... :)

Yupzzz, para reader sekalian kita mulai saja membacanya, moga semua suka dan selamat menikmati...

"Hn, karena strawberry adalah buah cinta" jawab Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya supaya bisa menatap wajah manis Sakura.

"Buah cinta?" tanya Sakura masih tidak paham.

"Hn, awal mula dari bentuk hati yang kita kenal selama ini adalah Strawberry" papar Sasuke lagi.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tau sebelumnya" kata Sakura sembari mendongakkkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Pair : Sasuke & Sakura

Story : Artwing San

Genre : Romance & Drama

Rated : Semi M (masih bingung nentuinnya)

Chapter 4

Strawberry and Valentine

Malam hari di kediaman Uchiha, terlihat seorang pemuda sedang bergelut dengan tumpukan dokumen-dokumen di atas meja kerjanya dan seorang gadis yang sedang mengamati pemuda yang sedang sibuk itu dengan serius.

"Tidurlah Sakura!" ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Aku belum ingin tidur, Sasuke-san" kata Sakura masih dengan kesibukannya melihat Sasuke. Mendengar Sakura yang masih menyebut dirinya dengan suffix seperti itu kontan Sasuke menatap tajam pada Sakura.

"A..ada apa, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura sedikit risih karena ditatap seperti itu.

"Hn, tidak" jawab Sasuke kembali pada tumpukan dokumen-dokumennya.

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa kenapa sering sekali kau menatapku, ehm.. seolah-olah kau itu serigala dan aku kelinci yang akan menjadi makananmu" kata Sakura dengan ekspresi yang lucu dan aneh menirukan gaya seorang yang sedang berdongeng di taman kanak-kanak.

"Hn, kau memang mangsaku" kata Sasuke enteng.

"A..apa.. maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti" kata Sakura.

Tap tap tap

Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang sedang duduk di sofa dalam ruang kerja Sasuke itu. Setelah berada di depan Sakura, Sasuke pun menunduk hingga tinggi tubuhnya sejajar dengan tubuh Sakura yang sedang duduk.

Sakura Pov~

"A...apa? " tanyaku pada Sasuke yang sedang mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajah tampan yang terkesan dingin itu mendekatiku, sontak tanpa aku perintah muncul semburat merah di kedua pipiku.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke menanggapi pertanyaanku tadi.

Apa –apaan itu, apakah itu yang disebut jawaban? Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Entah kenapa jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke jantungku serasa berdetak lebih kencang, seperti sedang berlari marathon. Kalau seperti ini entah sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan hidup, karena pasti tidak lama lagi aku akan mendapat serangan jantung dan akan mati muda. Huaaaaaa... aku tak mau seperti itu.

"Menjauhlah, kau...kau mau apa ha?" tanyaku lagi sambil berusaha mencondongkan tubuhku ke belakang menghindari sentuhan tubuh Sasuke yang terus mendekat.

Tapi yang aku lihat Sasuke tidak mengindahkan kata-kataku dan semakin mendekat padaku, dan jadilah sekarang aku dikepung oleh tubuh Sasuke yang jauh lebih besar dariku.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, hm?" kata Sasuke dengan seringai sexynya.

Ah tidak tidak, yang benar dengan seringai iblisnya. Kalau seperti ini aku takut suara jantungku terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke, aku tidak mau, mau ditaruh dimana mukaku ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud" sambil berkata begitu kedua tanganku kuletakkan pada dada bidangnya sebagai penahan, tapi apa dayaku yang kekuatannya jauh di bawahnya dan semakin lama tubuh Sasuke semakin mendekat hingga tidak ada jarak secentipun di antara kami, ya Sasuke memelukku erat. Membawaku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, meskipun aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi tidak dapat kusangkal jika aku merasa sangat nyaman dalam posisi seperti ini, dan entah kenapa aku ehm... merindukannya.

Dan saat ini tubuhku serasa melayang, ringan sekali seperti terbang, dan yang benar saja ketika sadar aku sudah dalam gendongan bridal stylenya Sasuke.

"Sa...Sasu..." kataku tergagap.

"Tidak baik gadisku ini begadang sampai selarut ini" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kamar yang sudah seminggu lebih menjadi kamar tidurku.

Setelah sampai di dalam, Sasuke pun meletakkaku di atas tempat tidur king sizenya yang empuk.

Pada saat-saat seperti inilah aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa, bingung. Semakin aku berpikir keras ingin mengingat masa laluku, semakin sakit rasanya.

Normal Pov

Melihat raut wajah Sakura yang sedang menahan rasa sakit, Sasuke bergegas mengambil minum dan obat-obatan yang ada di dalam laci dekat tempat tidur Sakura.

"Minumlah" kata Sasuke sembari membantu menopang tubuh Sakura yang sedikit lemas menahan rasa sakit pada kepalanya.

Beberapa saat setelah Sakura meminum obat dan terlihat tenang, Sasuke memperbaiki letak selimut pada tubuh Sakura yang sudah tertidur dan mencium kening Sakura sebagai ucapan selamat malam Sasuke pergi keluar kembali pada berkas-berkas yang sudah menunggu di ruang kerjanya.

Baru saja Sasuke membaca dokumen-dokumen perusahaannya, terdengar suara sesuatu pecah dari ruangan yang tidak jauh dari runag kerjanya , dan ketika sadar itu berasal dari kamar Sakura Sasuke pun bergegas menuju kesana. Di sana ia disuguhi pemandangan tubuh Sakura yang tergeletak di bawah dengan pecahan gelas di sekelilingnya, tidak hanya itu yang membuat raut pemuda Uchiha menegang, karena banyaknya aliran darah yang menggenang di sekeliling tubuh Sakura. Dengan kecepatan kilatnya, Sasuke berlari menyongsong tubuh Sakura dan segera menganggkatnya menjauhi pecahan-pecahan tajam tersebut.

"Sakura, buka matamu, kenapa bisa seperti ini?" panggil Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu. Tahu tidak ada reaksi berarti dari gadis di dekapannya, Sasuke segera memanggil pelayan-pelayannya dan dokter pribadinya.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Di lain tempat, di sebuah restauran yang cukup mewah, terdapat seorang pemuda yang sedang menunggu seseorang di salah satu meja yang masih kosong dan hanya terdapat segelas sampange di sebelah tangannya. Sempat ada beberapa pelayan perempuan yang curi-curi pandang pada pemuda tersebut. Hal itu sudah biasa terjadi mengingat perawakan pemuda itu yang atletis, wajah rupawan dengan senyuman maut yang bisa membuat para gadis sampai orang tua bertekuk lutut padanya, tidak hanya itu saja penampilan yang elegan dan menampakkan kebangsawanannya tidaklah luput dari tatapan wanita-wanita di sekitarnya.

"Hahh, lama sekali" keluh sang pemuda sambil melihat jam yang melingkar pada pergelangan kirinya.

Tak lama setelah itu datanglah pemuda yang sedari tadi ditunggunya.

"Gomen, kau sudah lama menunggu?" kata seorang pemuda yang baru datang dengan tampang tidak berdosa sama sekali.

"Kau tidak tau ini sudah jam berapa Naruto?" tanya pemuda yang sudah menunggu cukup lama itu geram.

"Hhehehe... Gomen, habis tadi aku sedang melihat pertandingan American Football yang seru sekali, jadi ya .. aku sedikit telat. Jangan marah begitu, kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu Sai" tambah pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto.

"Sudahlah, kau memang tidak berubah semenjak kita terakhir kali kita bertemu. Masih tetap bodoh" kata Sai.

"A..apa katamu, jangan seenaknya berkata seperti itu Sai. Jika tidak ada aku kau pasti sudah diputuskan gadis berambut pirang itu" kata Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Yare...yare... terserah apa katamu Naruto" jawab Sai mengalah, karena jika tidak begitu adu mulut antara dia dan Naruto akan sampai pagi atau bahkan tidak ada habisnya.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sai?" tanya Naruto to the point.

"Ini mengenai Sakura"

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

"Bagaimana keadaannya ?"

"Untuk saat ini sudah sedikit membaik, tapi untuk lebih jelasnya kita tunggu sampai Sakura-san sadar" jawab dokter yang diketahui bernama Hinata itu.

"Hn"

"Ehmm.. anu.. maaf sebelumnya. A..apakah akhir-akhir ini Sa..Sakura-san memaksakan diri?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata dengan wajah menunduk, entah karena malu atau takut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata

"Ma..maksudku, a..apakah Sakura-san terlalu keras mengingat se...sehingga jadi seperti ini" jawab Hinata takut menyinggung penguasa Uchiha di hadapannya.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, terdengar suara lenguhan Sakura. Seketika saja Sasuke mendekati sang pujaan hatinya itu.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke sambil membetulkan letak rambut Sakura yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya kemudian mencium keningnya, terlihat sekali kalau pemuda Uchiha itu teramat menyayangi gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Ehm... Sasu...sakitt.." kata Sakura pelan.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. Akan segera hilang" kata Sasuke menenangkan.

"Ma...maaf. Bisa kita bicara sebentar U..Uchiha-san" potong Hinata

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat sembari beranjak keluar ruangan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sasu... mau kemana?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Dokter Hinata ingin bicara denganku" jawab Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Apakah lama?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Te...tenang saja Sakura-san, tidak akan lama" jawab Hinata mengakhiri pertanyaan Sakura

"Hm" tambah Sakura mengerti.

Setelah berada di luar kamar Sakura, Hinata segera memulai pembicaraan.

" Be...begini... ehm... sebagai dokter aku hanya ingin bilang, ehm... sebaiknya Sakura-san tidak memaksakan diri dan tidak boleh terlalu kecapekan. Dan obat-obatan yang telah kuberikan harus diminum secara teratur" jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Hn"

"La... lalu yang lebih penting, Sa..Sakura-san sebaiknya dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut, dan soal kejiwaannya sebaiknya Sakura-san dibawa ke..psikiater" tambah Hinata lagi

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir Sakura.."

"Bu..bukan maksudku bilang kalau Sakura-san... aku hanya ingin yang terbaik" jelas Hinata

"Hn, aku mengerti" setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke bergegas kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura.

"U..uchiha-san, satu lagi. Ehm... i..ini cuma saran pribadiku, jika kau besok ada waktu ajaklah Sakura-san keluar, ehmm... kau tau kan besok hari apa. Mungkin bisa dijadikan refreshing bagi Sakura-san" kata Hinata

"Hn, arigatou"

Mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari pemuda Uchiha itu, wajah Hinata sontak menjadi merah. Yah, ini adalah kali pertama seorang Hinata Hyuga, dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha selama setahun terkhir ini mendapat ucapan terimakasih dari Uchiha muda itu. Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau dari awal pertemuan mereka Hinata sudah menaruh hati pada Uchiha Sasuke , tapi apa daya dirinya jika pemuda tersebut sudah memiliki pujaan hati yang amat dicintainya.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Sesuai saran dari dokter pribadinya, Sasuke mengajak Sakura keluar tepatnya menuju ke sebuah restaurant mewah , yah karena hari ini adalah hari valentine dimana banyak pasangan berkumpu.

"Ehmm... " Sakura melenguh karena tidurnya diganggu oleh kecupan Sasuke di pipi kirinya.

"Sa..ku..ra.." panggil Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Dan hal itu sukses membuat kedua kelopak mata Sakura terbuka lebar.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sakura.

"Membangunkanmu" kata Sasuke datar.

"Apakah begitu caranya membangunkan seseorang baka?"

"Hn, maumu bagaimana? Peluk, cium, atau...hal yang lebih intim hm?" goda Sasuke yang berhasil membuat wajah Sakura merah padam mendengar kata terakhir Sasuke.

Yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanya memalingkan kepalanya ke sudut dimana Sasuke tidak bisa melihat rona mukanya. Di lain pihak, Sasuke teramat senang melihat bagaimana cara sang pujaan hati merespon, hal itu terlihat dari senyum tipis yang tersungging di wajahnya.

"Ganti bajumu dengan ini" perintah Sasuke sambil meletakkan sebuah kotak yang berisi sebuah gaun pada pangkuan Sakura.

"Untuk apa? Lagipula bagaimana caranya aku mau ganti jika kau masih disini" kata Sakura

"Hmm.. caranya ya... sini aku pakaikan!" kata Sasuke enteng

"Dasar buntut ayam mesum, pergi sana!" teriak Sakura dengan muka semerah tomat.

Melihat Sakura yang akan melempar dengan barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya, Sasuke pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar memberi kesempatan bagi Sakura untuk ganti pakaian.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke kamar Sakura setelah dirinya sendiri mengganti pakaiannya dengan bawahan jeans hitam dengan atasan memakai jas hitam serta kemeja biru muda di dalamnya, tidak ketinggalan pula sepatu yang sesuai dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Dapat dipastikan para wanita yang melihat penampilan sang Uchiha itu pasti akan terpesona, tak terkecuali Sakura. Karena setelah melihat Sasuke masuk Sakura langsung terdiam karena terpesona, sehingga dia lupa jika resleting belakangnya belum ditutup, memperlihatkan punggung Sakura yang putih tanpa cela. Melihat hal itu Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan mendekati Sakura.

"Jika gaunmu kau biarkan seperti ini, akan mengundang serigala kelaparan Sakura" kata Sasuke tepat di depan telinga Sakura, sontak membuat Sakura sadar mendongakkan kepalanya, tapi yang dia lihat sekarang adalah leher putih jenjang milik Sasuke serta bau semerbak yang menguar di sekelilingnya membuat jantung Sakura kembali berpacu dan wajah putihnya ternoda oleh semburat merah.

Saat ini posisi keduanya adalah Sasuke sedang memeluk Sakura sambil membenarkan letak resleting yang ada pada punggung gaun Sakura.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Ayo!" kata Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura dan memandangnya intens dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Dan yang dipandang hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan gurat merah yang memenuhi wajahnya.

Saat ini Sakura memakai gaun biru muda di atas lutut senada dengan warna kemeja Sasuke, dengan simpul pita yang berada pada lengan di bawah pundak dan kerutan di bagian dada, agar tidak terlihat kosong di bagian atas dadanya, Sakura mengenakan sebuah kalung yang sudah Sasuke siapkan jadi satu pada box pakaian Sakura tadi, tidak lupa sepatu senada menghiasi kaki mungil Sakura dan riasan tipis yang menyempurnakan penampilan Sakura.

Dengan sebelah tangan melingkar pada pinggang Sakura, Sasuke menggiringnya ke bawah menuju mobil sport hitamnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak henti-hentinya Sakura berdecak kagum memandang segala pernak-pernik yang menghiasi kota, hingga mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah restaurant mewah. Dengan gentlenya Sasuke turun terlebih dahulu dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan segera melingkarkan sebelah tangannya protektif pada pinggang Sakura, sampai di dalam mereka duduk di sebuah meja yang sudah sengaja dipesan oleh Sasuke dengan pemandangan menghadap ke sebuah kolam yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa sehingga indah untuk dipandang, dengan taburan kelopak mawar merah serta lilin-lilin yang mengapung berbentuk hati yang ditengahnya terdapat tulisan 'Happy Valentine My Cherry'

"Kau suka?" kata Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Eh, i..iya. Betapa bahagianya gadis yang diberi ucapan seperti itu oleh seorang yang dicintainya" kata Sakura menerangkan.

"Hn, itu memang khusus untukmu, cherry" terang Sasuke.

"A..apa? kau... Benarkah?..." kata Sakura masih tidak percaya.

"Happy Valentine Cherry" kata Sasuke lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak biru berpita pink pada Sakura.

"Untukku? " tanya Sakura

"Hn, bukalah!"

Sebelum membukanya Sakura menarik nafas panjang untuk menetralisir detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat, dan taraaaa... sebuah kotak musik berbentuk strawberry dengan dua orang yang sedang berdansa di dalam kaca muncul. Tidak hanya itu saja, jika tombol yang ada di bawak kotak musik ditekan keluarlah sebuah laci kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah gelang dengan liontin berbentuk strawberry kecil.

'Manis' kata itulah yang bisa diucapkan Sakura saat membuka keseluruhan hadiah dari Sasuke.

"Sini aku pakaikan" kata Sasuke yang mendekat dan jongkok di samping Sakura bermaksud memakaikan gelang pada pergelangan tangan muka yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus Sakura hanya membiarkan apapun yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Sebelum kembali berdiri, Sasuke mengecup tangan Sakura, romantis sekali jika orang melihatnya. Dan saat ini jantung Sakura serasa mau meledak, sontak dia berdiri dan menjauhi Sasuke menuju pinggir kolam.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke mendekat pada Sakura.

"A...aku suka kok" gagap Sakura sembari menghindar dari Sasuke. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke mengernyit heran.

"Lalu kenapa kau menjauhiku begini?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus mendekat pada Sakura

"Ja...jangan dekat-dekat! Kalau tidak aku bisa mati muda!" teriak Sakura yang membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya menoleh pada pasangan SasuSaku itu.

Mendengar penuturan Sakura membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli, bagaimana mungkin bisa mati muda hanya karena berdekatan dengan dirinya, begitu pikir Sasuke.

"Benarkah begitu?" tanya Sasuke semakin mendekat pada Sakura.

"Jangan mendekat! Kau tidak tau kan, kalau dekat-dekat denganmu jantungku bisa meledak karena berdetak terlalu cepat" kata Sakura lantang membuat Sasuke kembali tersenyum lembut tidak terkekeh geli seperti tadi.

"Jantungmu tidak akan meledak Cherry" terang Sasuke semakin mendekat dan hupp! Sakura tertangkap dalam rengkuhannya.

"Le..lepaskan aku Sasu...ke..." kata Sakura terbata-bata.

"Tidak! Tak akan kulepaskan lagi" kata Sasuke mantap dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sakura pun hanya bisa pasrah, berusaha meredam detak jantung dan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau tau Sakura, kenapa ada strawberry pada box music dan gelang yang kuberikan padamu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan masih memeluk Sakura.

"Eh... itu... karena Strawberry bewarna merah ?"

"Hn, salah"

" Karena manis?"

"Bukan"

"Ehmm... karena..."

"Menyerah?"

"Tidak! Beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya" ungkap Sakura tak mau kalah.

1 menit

5 menit

14 menit

"Ehmmm ... Aku menyerah, lalu apa jawabannya?" kata Sakura

"Hn, karena strawberry adalah buah cinta" jawab Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya supaya bisa menatap wajah manis Sakura.

"Buah cinta?" tanya Sakura masih tidak paham.

"Hn, awal mula dari bentuk hati yang kita kenal selama ini adalah Strawberry" papar Sasuke lagi.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tau sebelumnya" kata Sakura sembari mendongakkkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Hn"

Kemudian Sakura pun tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya, Sasuke yang melihatnya kemudian memegang dagu Sakura membuatnya menatap kembali dirinya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku...bingung..." kata Sakura membuat sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Kau telah memberiku banyak hal. Rumah, pakaian, perlindungan, perhiasan, hadiah-hadiah yang mahal sekali, dan kejutan seperti ini. Tapi aku... aku... tidak pernah memberimu apapun, aku..."

'Cup' Penjelasan Sakura terpotong oleh ciuman Sasuke pada bibir lembut Sakura, tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena Sasuke kembali melepaskan pagutan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan semua itu, yang kubutuhkan hanya dirimu Sakura" kata Sasuke mantap membuat air mata Sakura entah kenapa tiba-tiba mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Melihat air mata yang tumpah dari mata Sakura, Sasuke pun berinisiatif menghapusnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Berhentilah menangis Saku, kecantikanmu bisa luntur kau tau?" kata Sasuke menenangkan.

"A..apa... mana mungkin itu ter..." kata-kata Sakura kembali terpotong oleh ciuman Sasuke. Tapi kali ini tidak akan sesingkat yang tadi, kali ini Sasuke akan memberi Sakura ciuman panjang yang hangat dan berangsur berubah menjadi panas, karena kali ini Sasuke ingin benar-benar merasakan cherrynya ;p

To Be Continue...

Yupzz, akhirnya selesai. Kali ini author sengaja ingin menyelipkan suasana Valentine day pada fic SasuSaku, yah walaupun author sendiri g merayakannya hehehehe Semoga para reader suka. Gomen jika masih ada typo dimana-mana dan Arigatou atas segala support dan masukannya. Akhir kata, Review ya...

And Happy Valentine buat yang merayakan


	5. Chapter 5

Yupzzz, sepertinya author berhasil menyelesaikan chapter 5 ini, Gomen kalo tidak sesuai harapan dan kurang panjang (meski udah ada peningkatan lo), tapi meskipun banyak hambatan disana sini semoga fic ini bisa dinikmati oleh reader sekalian... (Masih ngarep dapat sambutan baik)

Ok, it's time to answer reviewers...

**Valkyria Sapphire :** hehehe Sasu bisa ooc kan karena Sakura. Arigatou dah review n q tunggu lagi ya...

**Hikari Shinju :** Arigatou dah review, author jg bingung mau ngomong apa, hehehe review lagi ya... n jangan lupa masukannya...

**Ww :** k2 n arigatou ya

**Tabita Pinkybunny :** Bukan hanya Tabita kok yang iri, author juga iri banget T_T (dishannaro ama Sakura). Tapi arigatou dah review n ditunggu lagi lo...

**Thia Shirayuki :** k2. Arigatou...

**Gieyoungkyu :** Hmm... lemon? Hheehe author juga ngarep, tapi masih dipersiapkan. Harap sabar menunggu ya... n arigatou...

**4ntk4-ch4n :** Jangan dikira author g iri low ma SasuSaku hehehe. Arigatou masukannya dan kutunggu reviewnya ...

**Hyory ELFsparKYU :** Annyeong n salam kenal juga. Arigatou dah review, gimana pendapat Hyory (SKSD) tentang fic ini? author tunggu lagi lo reviewnya...

**Uharu :** Yupz.. ni dah update... Arigatou ya... Ehm gimana soal Sakura dibawa ke psikiater, author juga bingung dan harus lihat kerangkanya deh, tapi kan g buruk juga ke psikiater hehehe

**Hiasi :** Arigatou dah review... yupz author akan berusaha lagi supaya next chapter lebih bagus dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Ehm, kayanya author belum ngeluarin lemon deh, tapi di chap ini emang juga belum ada lemon sih...hehehe

**Minahasi :** Waduh padahal saya ini author baru tapi dah dipanggil senpai (terharu mode on). Ya semoga saja ingatan Sakura cepet balik, tapi kalo hamil agak lama deh, kan SasuSaku belom nikah... Tapi makasih dah review, ditunggu lagi lo...

**Ss cholich :** Arigatou dah review, ehm emang belum mau masukin lemon, untuk semi lemonnya, author bingung bedanya gimana (maklum belum berpengalaman cz author baru). Tapi author akan berusaha lagi, ditunggu lo masukannya lagi ...

**Xanqosi :** Gomen belum bisa update kilat, tapi author akan berusaha supaya chap ini lebih panjang. Arigatou ya dah review...

**Qin pink :** Gomen baru update, tapi author dah berusaha secepatnya. Arigatou dah review... Pasti akan author lanjutkan (Ganbatte...!)

**Elang-hitam : **Hehehehe makasih masukannya, emang kalo author baca sedikit g enak didenger. Hm perlu belajar banyak nih, mohon bantuannya lagi ya... (dengan review lagi tentunya)

**Uchiharuno chika : **Arigatou dah dibilang keren (terharu), yupz author akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Makasih banyak dah menyempatkan review, ditunggu lagi lo n salam kenal juga...

**Simba :** k2 pasti lanjut kok. Arigatou...

**Yuki Chynta :** Arigatou gozaimazu...

**Fujiyushina Bieber :** Soal ratenya emang sebenarnya author sendiri masih bingung, tapi karena dalam kerangka ada adegan lemonya, g di setiap chapter sih, jadi author berjaga-jaga dan memasukkan fic ini dalam rate M. Hehehehe... Arigatou dah review dan diberi saran juga dukungan. Ditunggu lagi lo masukannya...

**Uchiha vio-chan :** Sebelumnya Arigatou dah review... kalo ditanya kenapa judulnya seperti itu, entar akan kelihatan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Mobster sendiri artinya gangster, tau kan? Jadi bisa disimpulkan sendiri... hehehe. Mengenai ratenya, limenya pasti muncul tapi masih chap depan, jadi sabar ya hehehe. N kesimpulannya makasih banyak (terharu juga dipanggil senpai padahal masih pemula) n review lagi ya...

Yupzzz, para reader sekalian kita mulai saja membacanya, moga semua suka dan selamat menikmati...

"Aku benci Sasuke" kata Sakura lirih tetapi masih bisa didengar Sasuke, sontak Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya yang sedang dalam kecepatan yang tidak pelan dan membuat Sakura terkejut.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENGATAKAN KALIMAT ITU LAGI !" kata Sasuke tajam, penuh penekanan, dan amarah di setiap katanya. Tidak hanya itu, tiba-tiba saja kedua bola mata Sasuke yang sedang menatap Sakura berubah bewarna merah

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Pair : Sasuke & Sakura

Story : Artwing San

Genre : Romance & Drama

Rated : Semi M (masih bingung nentuinnya)

Chapter 5

Red Eyes

Sepanjang malam Sakura tidak bisa memejamkan mata sekejappun, hal itu tidak lain karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Betapa tidak, di lain sisi Sakura bingung dan aneh diperlakukan seperti itu, tetapi di lain sisi Sakura sangat bahagia dan nyaman atas perlakuan Sasuke.

Jika mengingat kejadian tadi, wajah Sakura kembali memunculkan semburat merah dan debaran jantung yang amat cepat. Sudah berkali-kali Sakura membolak-balikkan tubuhnya berlainan arah, mencari posisi yang nyaman agar segera terlelap, tapi apa hasilnya, ia hanya bisa kembali mengingat Sasuke. Tidak hanya mengganti posisinya, Sakura sudah berusaha dengan menghitung anak domba, melepas baju tidurnya, sampai mondar-mandir di sekitar kamarnya supaya bisa membuatnya cepat memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Tapi semua itu nihil.

Dan pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur sekedar untuk mencari air dan berencana pergi ke taman untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Dan benar saja, jerih payahnya tidak sia-sa, setelah duduk beberapa menit di di bawah pohon di tengah taman kediaman Uchiha, Sakura terlelap ke negeri mimpi.

Beruntung Sasuke melihat Sakura dari jendela kerjanya, dengan langkah seribu Sasuke menuju ke tempat Sakura tertidur dan segera menggendongnya ala bridal style untuk dipindahkan ke bednya yang lembut dan hangat. Setelah selesai dengan misinya yaitu memindahkan Sakura ke dalam kamar, Sasuke pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ruang kerjanya lagi, tetapi niat itu diurungkannya setelah mendapati tangan Sakura yang tidak mau lepas dari kemejanya.

Untuk selanjutnya, sang Uchiha bungsu itu menarik selimut ke atas tubuh mereka berdua, memutuskan menghabiskan waktu tidurnya di sisi Sakura dan meletakkan kepala Sakura di atas lengannya, tidak lupa lengan yang satunya lagi bertengger ke pinggang Sakura, memberi kehangatan di malam yang dingin kepada gadis yang amat dicintainya itu. Dan sebelum kedua kelopak matanya menutup mengikuti jejak Sakura menuju negeri mimpi Sasuke mengecup beruntun, dari puncak kepala Sakura menuju kening, mata, hidung, pipi, dan terakhir mendarat ke bibir manis Sakura.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Di lain tempat, tengah malam di sebuah bangunan tua beberapa orang sedang mendiskusikan suatu hal yang sepertinya serius.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan identitas semua orang yang dibantai geng Taka?" terlihat seorang paruh baya memimpin alur pembicaraan di sebuah meja bundar dalam ruang yang hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lilin dan lampu minyak di dinding.

"Ya, kami sudah memeriksa semua sample yang ditinggalkan di lokasi, mereka semua dibunuh secara sadis. Tapi ada satu orang yang tidak ditemukan jejaknya" jawab seseorang yang duduk berseberangan dengan pria paruh baya tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kami tidak menemukan sebuah mayat yang seharusnya juga berada di lokasi itu. Orang itu berkode S465, anggota yang baru bergabung satu bulan belakangan dan dari data yang tercatat dia mengalami amnesia sewaktu pertama kali dibawa kemari dan karena itulah asal usulnya sendiri pun masih belum jelas. "

"Yang mengherankan, dari kabar yang kudengar penyerangan itu melibatkan langsung sang pemimpin geng Taka, Uchiha Sasuke. Hal itu sangat tidak wajar, kenapa dia mau repot-repot turun tangan hanya untuk membasmi serangga-serangga kecil"

"Tidak hanya itu saja, menurut laporan yang kudapat penyerangan bukan hanya berasal dari geng Taka saja, mereka dibantu oleh Anbu, Hebi, dan Akatsuki"

"Bahkan Namikaze dan Hatake Kakashi berada di lokasi kejadian"

"Begitu, baiklah rapat kali ini selesai dan teruskan kembali penyelidikan kalian. Cari tau dimana dan siapa S465 dan apa hubungannya dengan orang-orang itu"

"Baik" jawab ketiga orang bawahannya serempak.

'Sepertinya aku harus bergerak cepat, jika semuanya seperti yang telah dilaporkan tadi. Gadis berkode S645 tidak salah lagi adalah Princess Haruno, ya tidak salah lagi. Kalau seperti ini aku tidak perlu repot-repot mendekati Taka ataupun Akatsuki, karena mereka sudah datang sendiri. Hm... Semakin menarik saja'

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Pagi hari di kediaman Uchiha tidak seperti biasanya yang terkesan damai, tetapi ...

"Sakura-channnn..." teriak Naruto di sepanjang jalan menuju kamar Sasuke yang sekarang ditempati oleh Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi di rumahku, Dobe?" tanya seorang yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke dengan wajah tidak sukanya, betapa tidak, pagi-pagi buta tidurnya sudah terganggu oleh suara berisik sahabatnya yang satu ini. 'Apakah Baka Dobe ini tidak tau jam terbangku di atas rata-rata, jadi jam tidurku tidak lebih dari empat jam. Dan kenapa dia harus mengganggu acara tidurku' batin Sasuke kesal dengan masih melancarkan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Ada apa denganmu Teme, kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Oh iya, apa Sakura-chan belum bangun?" tanya Naruto tanpa dosa dan beban sedikit pun.

"Hn, mau apa lagi kau Naruto?" tanya Sasuke masih mempertahankan image Uchihanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak Sakura-chan lari pagi. Olahraga kan bagus untuk kesehatan . Baiklah, aku mau membangunkan Sakura-chan dulu ya, kalau kau ngantuk lanjutkan lagi tidurnya. Jaa Teme" kata Naruto sebelum melenggang pergi menuju tangga yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan kamar Sakura. Tetapi sebelum benar-benar sampai dia sudah ditarik mundur oleh lengan Sasuke.

"Sakura akan pergi denganku , jadi dia tidak bisa pergi denganmu" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Eh... Curang, kau mau memonopoli Sakura-chan ?"

"Ada yang salah ? Sakura adalah calon istriku, jadi sudah sewajarnya aku melindunginya dari serangga-serangga pengganggu"

"Siapa yang kau maksud Teme? "

"Hn, kau pasti tau Dobe"

Terihat keduanya saling melempar deathglare, Sasuke yang tidak terima karena Naruto sudah mengganggu jam tidurnya dan lagi ingin mengganggu waktu kebersamaannya dengan Sakura, dan Naruto yang merasa tidak terima dianggap serangga pengganggu oleh Sasuke terlihat sudah mengambil kuda-kuda bersiap untuk keadaan yang tak terkendali. Hingga Sakura yang baru bangun tidur menyapa keduanya.

"Ohayou..." kata Sakura sambil terenyum menawan, sontak wajah kedua lelaki yang diberi senyuman itu memunculkan semburat merah.

"Kalian akrab sekali ya, pagi-pagi begini sudah berlatih bela diri " mendengar Sakura berkata begitu, dengan cepat Sasuke dan Naruto melepas pitingan mereka masing-masing, dan alhasil mereka kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tersungkur di anak tangga paling bawah.

"Ah, itai... " Naruto tersungkur dan kepalanya terbentur anak tangga.

"Hn, bodoh" ucap Sasuke sembari berdiri mendekat ke arah Sakura, padahal sepertinya ia merasa sakit di bagian kepalanya karena juga sama-sama terbentur anak tangga. Yah, tapi gengsi Uchihanya mengalahkan rasa sakitnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Tentu tidak apa-apa, ini sudah biasa" jawab Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol dan memperlihatkan cengiran khas rubahnya menandakan ia baik-baik saja.

"Ah, syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Oh iya Sakura-chan, kau mau jalan-jalan bersamaku kan? Ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan" tanya Naruto lagi

"Tidak bisa Dobe, Sakura sudah ada acara bersamaku" kata Sasuke menanggapi dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sakura protektif. Dan Sakura hanya bisa berblushing ria menerima perlakuan Sasuke.

"He... Aku tanya pada Sakura-chan Teme, jadi yang berhak memutuskan Sakura-chan. Belum tentu kan ia mau pergi bersamamu, iya kan Sakura-chan?" sahut Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Ma..maaf Naruto. Kemarin aku sudah mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke jadi maaf, bagaimana kalau lain kali saja" kata Sakura merasa bersalah

"Apa boleh buat kalau Sakura-chan bilang begitu, tapi janji ya lain kali kita pergi sama-sama"

"Ehm, tentu saja Naruto" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah Sakura, kita berangkat sebentar lagi" kata Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya sebuah perintah.

Setelah Sakura pergi, keadaan kembali sedikit tegang, Sasuke tau kalau ajakan Naruto kali ini bukan semata-mata jalan-jalan, tetapi insting tajam Sang Uchiha menangkap adanya sinyal-sinyal tersembunyi dari sahabatnya satu itu.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan Naruto?"

"Apa maksudmu Teme, aku tidak mengerti"

"Kau kemari bukan hanya karena ingin sekedar jalan-jalan kan?"

"Hehehehe ... ketauan ya..."

"Hn"

"Hahh, percuma memang berusaha merahasiakan darimu, tapi janji kau tidak akan bertindak gegabah Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Ehm... Yamato-nii sudah mengetahui kalau Sakura berada disini. Dan kau tau kan apa kemungkinan terburuknya?"

"Hn, Sakura tak akan kulepaskan. Bagaimana pun caranya, tak kan kubiarkan siapapun mengambil Sakura dariku, Yamato sekalipun. Tidak akan pernah"

"Kalian ini benar-benar keras kepala, tapi jika Sakura bahagia di sisimu, aku akan mendukung kalian"

"Hn"

"Oh iya Sasuke, sebenarnya Sai ingin menemui Sakura. Kelihatannya dia masih mendukung kalian, tapi berhati-hatilah selain Yamato-nii dari kabar yang kudengar Ne berusaha mencari Sakura. Jadi ehm.. kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan kan Teme?"

"Hn"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jaa..."

"Naruto"

"Hm?"

"Arigatou"

"Hhehehe... sama-sama " tawa Naruto sambil nyengir ala rubahnya, tidak menyangka Uchiha si gunung es bisa berterimakasih padanya.

Sasuke Pov~

Meski tadi Naruto sudah bilang ingin mengajak Sakura bertemu dengan Sai dan berbagai ancaman yang mungkin akan terjadi, tapi sepertinya masih ada yang disimpannya. Tapi yang pasti apapun yang menghalangi akan kuhabisi, siapapun itu.

"Sasuke aku sudah selesai" kata Sakura berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku, saat ini Sakura memakai onepiece putih dengan sepatu bertali yang menghiasi kaki mungilnya, juga tidak lupa riasan tipis di wajahnya membuat ia tampak sangat cantik.

"Hn" ucapku singkat menanggapi perkataanya sambil mendekatkan tubuhku padanya, mendekapnya, dan dengan sedikit merunduk aku mencium bibirnya sekilas,' manis' itulah yang kurasakan. Entah karena apa setiap kali melihat bibirnya yang ranum itu ingin sekali melumat atau hanya sekedar mengecupnya. Dan seperti biasa, tampak semburat tipis bewarna merah hinggap di wajah Sakura, aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya

"Tunggu di bawah 10 menit" kataku lagi sembari melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapanku.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura polos

"Ganti baju, kau mau membantu Sakura?" tanyaku menyeringai

"Ti...tidak. Aku tunggu di bawah saja" kata Sakura dengan wajah semerah tomat kesukaanku, lucu sekali. Dan kemudian ia berjalan cepat menuju ke bawah sesuai instruksiku tadi.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Normal pov~

"Kita mau kemana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang sudah berada di dalam mobil

"Hn, kau akan tau nanti. Tapi sebelumnya kita sarapan dulu"

Saat ini mereka pada sebuah restauran mewah, Sakura tidak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke mengajaknya ke restauran mewah seperti itu hanya untuk sarapan. Padahal di rumah juga bisa kan, tidak perlu membuang banyak uang hanya untuk sepotong sandwich.

"Kau tidak suka dengan menunya Sakura?" tanya Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya membolak-balikan irisan sandwichnya di atas piring. Padahal Sasuke sudah menghabiskan miliknya.

"Eh..? ti... tidak. Aku suka, hanya saja masih kenyang hehehe" kata Sakura terbata

"Tadi malam kau hanya makan sedikit" kata Sasuke menginterupsi

"I..itu, ehm... tapi kan memang aku makannya segitu dan aku tidak begitu suka dengan sandwich" jawab Sakura tidak mau kalah.

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke sedikit mengacungkan tangannya dan beberapa detik kemudian munculah pelayan di hadapannya.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Tuan?" kata pelayan itu sopan sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hn, aku pesan menu selain sandwich untuk kekasihku"

"Maaf Tuan, tapi ada banyak sekali menu selain sandwich. Anda ingin yang..." belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke sudah memotongnya lagi.

"Aku pesan semua " kata Sasuke dingin.

"Ba...baiklah Tuan. Mohon ditunggu sebentar lagi"

Tidak lama kemudian munculah para pelayan yang membawa bermacam-macam hidangan yang berhasil membuat meja di hadapan Sakura penuh, mulai dari sup, bubur, salad, dan masih banyak lagi makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sasuke, kenapa pesan sebanyak ini?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti

"Hn, kau tadi bilang tak suka sandwich kan?" kata Sasuke datar.

"Ta..tapi kan"

"Kau harus banyak makan Sakura dan segera minum obatmu" kata Sasuke tegas dengan penekanan dan tatapan tajamnya. Melihat hal itu sontak Sakura sedikit takut dan segera mengambil sendok dan memilih secara acak hidangan yang ada di atas meja, dan pilihan itu jatuh pada semangkuk sup yang kelihatannya sedikit menarik untuk Sakura. Tapi dari awal memang Sakura sudah tidak nafsu makan, jadi Sakura hanya menyuapkan sedikit sup pada mulutnya dengan malas. Dan Sasuke hanya menunggu dan mengamati gerak gerik Sakura intens.

"A...aku sudah selesai" kata Sakura setelah dengan susah payah menghabiskan seperempat supnya disertai tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Mendengar penuturan Sakura, Sasuke menaikkan sedikit alisnya.

"Kau mendengarku kalau kau harus banyak makan kan Sakura?"

"I..iya, tapi kan sudah Sasu..."

"Bahkan belum separuh sup yang kau makan" kata Sasuke tajam dan membuat Sakura mau tidak mau menuruti perkataannya. Dengan lesu Sakura mengambil piring berisikan salad ke hadapannya dan segera menyuapkannya setelah melihat tatapan dingin dari pemuda di depannya.

"Sa...Sasu... a..aku sudah..." kata Sakura takut-takut setelah menghabiskan sepertiga salad di hadapannya.

"Hn, minum obatnya" kata Sasuke sembari mengeluarkan bungkusan obat dari dalam saku jas hitamnya.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Sakura berhasil menelan obat yang berjumlah lima butir beserta vitamin dan suplemennya. Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah dirasa cukup untuk Sakura mencerna makanan yang dikonsumsinya, Sasuke membayar tagihannya dan kembali membawa Sakuranya ke dalam mobil.

Selama perjalanan, mereka hanya diam tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, mungkin Sakura masih sedikit ngambek setelah dari restauran tadi, dan Sasuke sepertinya menyadari hal itu.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke mengakhiri keheningan.

"Tidak ada" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Hn, begitukah?"

"Aku benci Sasuke" kata Sakura lirih tetapi masih bisa didengar Sasuke, sontak Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya yang sedang dalam kecepatan yang tidak pelan dan membuat Sakura terkejut.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENGATAKAN KALIMAT ITU LAGI !" kata Sasuke tajam, penuh penekanan, dan amarah di setiap katanya. Tidak hanya itu, tiba-tiba saja kedua bola mata Sasuke yang sedang menatap Sakura berubah bewarna merah

"Ma...maaf" kata Sakura dengan tubuh bergetar takut sambil menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan sang Uchiha, dan tanpa dikomando jatuh butir-butir air dari kedua matanya. Melihat keadaan gadisnya, membuat tatapan Sasuke melembut dan segera merengkuh Sakuranya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura" ucap Sasuke lembut kemudian mencium pucak kepala Sakura setelah mengembalikan warna matanya seperti sebelumnya. Mendengar hal itu tidak membuat air mata Sakura berhenti, sebaliknya semakin mengeraskan tangisannya.

'Hiks...Hiks... Hiks...'

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau berhenti menangis?" tanya Sasuke tetapi hanya mendapatkan jawaban berupa isakan Sakura yang semakin menjadi. Yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah memeluk Sakura hingga gadis itu tenang.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Drttt...Drttt... Drrttt...

Terdengar getaran yang berasal dari handphone di atas meja kerjanya membuat gadis berambut panjang yang diketahui bernama Hinata Hyuga menghentikan pandangannya ke luar jendela rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja saat ini.

"Moshi moshi" sambut Hinata mengetahui kalau yang menelephonnya adalah Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang diam-diam disukainya.

"Hn, aku hanya memberitahukan kalau saat ini aku belum bisa membawa Sakura ke psikiater yang kau rekomendasikan" kata Sasuke to the point.

"Be...begitu... Kalau boleh tau, kenapa Uchiha-san membatalkannya?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn, Sakura sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang bagus" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan aku atur lagi pertemuannya"

"Hn"

Tut...Tut..Tut...

Setelah mengatakan kata andalannya, Sasuke langsung menutup saluran telephonnya. Dan Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas mengetahui sambungannya telah terputus.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Saat ini Sasuke tengah menggendong Sakura dengan bridal style menuju ke bawah sebuah pohon rindang, kemudian duduk bersila dan mendaratkan Sakura ke pangkuannya. Setelah memakaikan jas yang dipakainya tadi pada tubuh Sakura, melindungi jantung hatinya dari terpaan angin laut yang berhembus Sasuke mendekap tubuh Sakura hangat sambil memandang wajah polos gadisnya sewaktu tidur.

Setelah puas menangis di dalam mobil tadi rupanya Sakura lelah dan tertidur dalam dekapan Sasuke. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke membatalkan membawa Sakura ke psikiater seperti yang telah disarankan Hinata. Malah membawa Sakura ke sebuah pantai dan menunggu sang putri tidur terbangun dari lelapnya, berharap setelah membuka matanya Sakura bisa memberikan sebuah senyuman tulus kepadanya bukan lagi tangisan yang membuat hati seorang Sasuke Uchiha tersayat kala mendengarnya.

To Be Continue...

Akhirnya selesai juga... Gomen sedikit lama updatenya, hehehehe. Nah gimana pendapat reader sekalian? Aneh kah? Tapi author berharap bisa sedikit sesuai dengan keinginan readers. Sebenarnya kalau boleh curcol dikit, author ini kenapa ya g bisa nulis kalo g berada di rumah... Mendokusei! Padahal kan author ini anak kost jadi g bisa pulang tiap hari. Yah, meskipun begitu dengan semangat 2011 author berhasil menyelesaikan chap 5 ini.

N to the point aja, author mohon reviewnya ya... (demi kelangsungan hidup fic ini)


	6. Chapter 6

Satu kata untuk chapter 6 ini: GOMEN (sambil ngebungkukin badan 900)

Gomen untuk keterlambatannya

Gomen untuk belum bisa memenuhi permintaan para reviewers

Gomen untuk cerita yang belum kelar dan sedikit ribet alurnya

Gomen untuk segalanya yang tidak berkenan

Tapi meskipun begitu pada akhirnya author satu ini berhasil menyelesaikan chapter 6 dalam keadaan sehat walafiat hehehe :D

Untuk selanjutnya apa ya?

Yupsz, waktunya ngebales review...

**Elang-hitam :** thanks udah review, sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya jadi saringan sih, tapi kalo dikiranya begitu ya mau gimana lagi hehehe. Emang ciri khasnya Sasuke kan di mata keturunan Uchihanya. Ehm soal lebih panjang akan author usahakan, tapi g janji hehehe. Review lagi ya...

**Midori Kumiko :** hai, salam kenal juga ya... Sasuke mesum? Ehm iya sih, tapi khusus buat Sakura hehehe. Trus makasih banyak buat semua saran2nya, author sangat terbantu n akan berusaha memperbaikinya. Untuk yang selanjut-selanjutnya mohon bantuannya lagi ya... dengan review tentunya...

**Valkyria Sapphire :** yupz, ini udah update lo (meski g kilat), moga bisa dinikmati n arigatou udah review n adegannya dikatain manis terharu. Untuk berikutnya review lagi ya...

**Hikari Shinju :** Iya, author seneng banget lo hikari muncul hehehe... wow ternyata jeli juga ya, author aja baru nyadar ;) tapi makasih masukannya, n sebisa mungkin author muter otak biar g kecolongan lagi hehehe jadi malu. Ditunggu lo reviewnya lagi...

**Bintang :** arigatou udah review, author udah berusaha update cepet, tapi berhubung sedang masa-masa ujian jadi molor deh hehehe Gomen... Review lagi? berharap

**Hyory ELFsparKYU : **Terimakasih kembali ;) wow ke China? Asyik dong banyak oleh-olehnya hehehe ku tunggu lagi ya reviewnya, author akan berusaha manjangin chapnya

**Thia Shirayuki : **Yupz, ini udah update lo. Arigatou... review lagi ya...

**Tabita Pinkybunny :** Yupz Ganbatte ! arigatou dah kasih semangat n review... ditunggu lagi lo..

**Uchiharu 'nhiela Sasusaku :** Arigatou udah review. Sasu emang over ma Saku pada iri ngeliatnya wkwkwk. Kalau Haru suka, author bersyukur lo, n ditunggu lagi reviewnya...

**Uchiha vio-chan :** waduh, kenapa ya kebanyakan minta lebih diperpanjang, padahal menurut author ngetik segitu udah banyak n panjang banget. Tapi akan author usahakan. Apa sih yang g buat para reader hehehe . Tapi thanks ya buat masukan dan kesan2nya. Review lagi...

**Devil's of Kunoichi :** sebelumnya arigatou udah review n atas saran2nya, author akan berusaha membenahinya . Soal siapa aja anggota Taka, Anbu, Hebi, Akatsuki, dan Ne kayanya hampir sama hanya saja ada penyesuaian disana sini(yang pasti anggota Taka ma Akatsuki sepertinya g berubah), untuk lebih jelasnya baca chap selanjutnya ya n review lagi...

**Ryunna Sakihara :** makasih udah dibilang nggak gaje author bersorak gembira review lagi ya...

**Namiko CherryRan Mieko-chan :** hehehe Namiko lucu banget ya hehehe. Tapi makasih lo udah difave author juga iri lo ma SasuSaku, jangan dikira enggak ;) yupz ini udah update, moga Namiko suka... btw review lagi ya...

**4ntk4-ch4n :** huwaaaa... makasih banyak atas dukungannya. Author sempet panas dingin ngebaca first flame. Tapi udah g setelah dapat pencerahan dari Anka (ternyata flame rasanya g menyenangkan banget, kalau bisa g lagi deh hehehe). Sekali lagi Arigatou atas supportnya, aku tunggu lagi reviewnya...

**Hime Mitsuki :** Yupz, udah author update lo. Arigatou...

**Miho Yulatha :** Gomen g bisa update kilat, tapi yang penting sekarang udah author update . Arigatou...

**Rhyzuna :** ehm Sasuke kan beruang hehehehe jadi g usah khawatir soal tagihannya. Iya bahkan ada yang ngatain Sasu mesum gara-gara itu, tapi gpplah. Kalau ditanya soal kapan Sakura sembuh kayanya bentar lagi, kita liat aja di chap2 berikutnya ok? Akhir kata arigatou n review lagi ya...

**Violetz Eminemers :** Oke, ini udah author update lho. Arigatou...

**Chwyn :** Hehehe menurut senpai begitu ya. Terimakasih masukannya, author juga tidak berniat untuk pair SasuHina di fic ini kok. Hidup SasuSaku! Review lagi ya...

**Chini VAN :** Sip lah. Pasti author lanjutkan. Arigatou...

Yosh, para reader sekalian kita mulai saja membacanya, moga semua suka dan selamat menikmati...

Krieett...

Sasuke berhasil tanpa ada halangan sedikitpun karena dengan cerobohnya Sakura lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandinya, dan...

"Kyaaaaaa... "

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan bocah Uchiha itu bertindak semaunya. Sai kerahkan detektif keluarga Haruno untuk mencari keberadaan mereka"

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke & Sakura**

**Story : Artwing San**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rated : Semi M (masih bingung nentuinnya)**

Chapter 6

Harunos Bergerak

Debur ombak masih menemani sepasang anak manusia yang sedang duduk menikmati indahnya langit menjelang senja, meskipun pada kenyataannya yang satu masih terlelap di alam mimpinya dan yang satu sibuk memandang wajah sang pujaan hati sampai panggilan dari telephon genggam di saku celananya mengusik kesenangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada pergerakan dari kubu Ne, mereka sepertinya sudah menyadarinya"

"Sejauh mana mereka tau?"

"Sepertinya sosok Sakura-sama sudah diketahui. Dari awal sepertinya Danzou sudah tau kalau Sakura-sama berada dalam salah satu anak buahnya dan disengaja masuk kesana"

"Disengaja?"

"Ya, ada seseorang yang sengaja memasukkan Sakura-sama ke jaringan itu, dan ada yang sengaja memancing kita supaya bisa mendeteksinya dengan cepat"

"Ada lagi?"

"Sementara hanya itu saja informasi yang kami peroleh"

"Hn"

Setelah menutup pembicaraan dengan salah satu bawahannya, Sasuke segera membopong Sakura menuju mobil karena sepertinya Sakura masih ingin menjelajah dunia mimpi dan Sasuke tidak tega membangunkannya. Tetapi belum sampai ke mobil Sakura sudah terbangun.

"Nggghh..." lenguh Sakura perlahan membuka mata dan mengerjapkan matanya melihat sekeliling

"Sasu..." ucap Sakura mengetahui kakinya tidak menginjak tanah melainkan dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Maaf, aku..." belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sakura sudah menunduk dalam isak tangis yang lirih dan sukses membuat Sasuke sedikit kalang kabut. Bagaimana tidak, sudah berjam-jam tadi Sakura menangis sesenggukan sampai tertidur kelelahan dan sekarang seakan belum kering pelupuk matanya dia sudah mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

"Hufftt... Harus berapa kali aku bilang, aku tidak marah padamu Hime" ucap Sasuke selembut mungkin agar Sakura menghentikan tangisannya. Tapi sepertinya belum berhasil. Selanjutnya Sasuke hanya bisa membiarkan Sakura menghabiskan air matanya dan kembali membawa Sakura dalam mobil, melajukan kendaraan mewah itu dengan kecapatan sedang sambil sesekali melirik ke arah gadisnya khawatir.

Beberapa menit kemudian sampailah mereka pada sebuah penginapan yang tidak terlalu mewah tapi nyaman tidak jauh dari pantai. Sambil menggenggam tangan (baca: menyeret) Sakura setelah menerima kunci kamar mereka, segera mereka kembali keluar menuju sebuah rumah pantai kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah ruang tamu, kamar mandi, dapur, dan kamta tidur yang menghadap ke laut sehingga bisa menikmati keindahan laut pada siang ataupun malam harinya.

"Mandi dan ganti pakaianmu, setelah itu kita makan siang" ucap Sasuke meskipun lebih mirip sebuah perintah.

"Ehm... tapi ini sudah sore Sasu, jadi bukan makan siang lagi" kata Sakura sedikit melupakan tangisnya meskipun masih menunduk takut-takut menatap Sasuke. Melihat kemajuan tersebut seulas senyum tipis hinggap di bibir Sasuke.

Sambil berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Sakura yang duduk di pingggiran ranjang, Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah akibat terlalu lama menangis.

"Kau lebih cantik jika tidak menangis" ucap Sasuke yang membuat kedua pipi putih Sakura merona dan semakin menunduk dalam-dalam, tetapi berhasil dicegah Sasuke dengan menangkup kedua belah wajah Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangannya agar ia bisa menatap emerald di hadapannya.

Dan sedikit demi sidikit memajukan wajahnya semakin dekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan dan pada akhirnya dapat merasakan bibir basah nan manis gadis miliknya. Dipagutnya bibir atas Sakura dengan lembut dilanjutkan dengan melumat bibir Sakura lebih dalam menunggu respon dari Sakura sambil membaringkan tubuh gadisnya.

"Enggh... ah.." desah Sakura membuat bibirnya yang semula terkatup terbuka sedikit, dan Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk memasukkan lidahnya dalam rongga basah milik Sakura, menjelajah seluruh isinya dan saling bertukar saliva. Sakura hanya bisa mendesah tertahan, semakin dia meronta semakin kuat pelukan dan pagutan Sasuke padanya.

"mmpphh..." Sasuke yang tidak menghiraukan erangan Sakura, semakin liar mengeksplorasi mulut Sakura. Setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke yang tidak tega pada Sakura dan karena kebutuhan oksigen mereka pada akhirnya melepas ciumannya.

"Hah...hah...hah..." dengan terengah-engah Sakura akhirnya bisa bernafas lega sembari memejamkan matanya.

Saat ini posisi mereka adalah Sasuke yang masih menindih tubuh Sakura dengan sebelah tangan berada di bawah tubuh Sakura, memeluknya dan sebelah lagi untuk menumpu berat badannya di samping tubuh gadis itu agar tidak sepenuhnya menindih Sakura dengan berat tubuhnya.

"Apa.. hah.. yang kau ingin... hah...hah ..kan?" tanya Sakura masih terengah-engah. Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya memunculkan seringainya membuat Sakura merinding.

"Yang kuinginkan? Hanya kau yang kuinginkan" kata Sasuke tenang sembari memandang lekat emerald di depannya, dan sang pemilik emerald diam tidak bergeming terkurung dalam pesona sang onyx.

Dan hal tersebut berlangsung sampai beberapa menit sampai sebuah suara memecah keheningan itu.

Kruyuukk~~

Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat dan selajutnya menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, menahan tawa lebih tepatnya sambil memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. Sedangkan Sakura? Jangan ditanya lagi, mukanya sudah amat merah seperti surai milik ibu Naruto entah karena malu karena perutnya tidak dapat diajak bekerja sama, marah karena ditertawakan oleh pria yang sedang menindihnya, atau tersipu melihat sosok di depannya yang ehem semua gadis pasti sudah tau mengenai wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan hah?" tanya Sakura keras membuat Uchiha satu ini kembali menatapnya masih dengan senyumnya yang menawan ehm.. atau mungkin menahan tawa. Setelah beberapa detik Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri menuju sebuah lemari kecil di sudut ruangan dan mengambil sebuah handuk dan piyama tidur yang memang sudah dipersiapkan oleh pihak rumah pantai ini. Kemudian kembali mendekati Sakura.

"Bersihkan tubuhmu" sambil berkata dengan nada perintah tentu saja, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud memberikan apa yang telah diambilnya tadi, tetapi tidak ada respon dari Sakura.

"Begitu rupanya, kau ingin kumandikan?" tanya Sasuke sekaligus menampilkan seringai andalannya.

"A..apa kau bilang, kemarikan! Mana mau aku dimandikan oleh pria mesum sepertimu. Weekk ..." setelah mengatakan itu Sakura merampas handuk dan piyama yang ada pada Sasuke dan kabur menuju kamar mandi.

"Huh, kau tidak bisa kabur dariku Sakura" dengan langkahnya yang lebar Sasuke mengikuti langkah Sakura menuju kamar mandi.

Krieett...

Sasuke berhasil tanpa ada halangan sedikitpun karena dengan cerobohnya Sakura lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandinya, dan...

"Kyaaaaaa... "

To be continue for SasuSaku

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Di sebuah pintu gerbang terlihat sebuah mobil mewah bewarna silver dengan seorang pria yang sedang beradu mulut dengan salah satu penjaga rumah besar di balik sebuah pagar yang tinggi.

"Panggil bocah Namikaze itu" kata seorang pria yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Haruno Yamato.

"Tapi Tuan, Tuan Muda sedang sibuk, tidak bisa diganggu dan Anda belum membuat janji" kata petugas keamanan itu.

"Persetan dengan apa yang kau katakan, cepat buka gerbang ini atau kuhancurkan" kata pria itu lagi, terlihat dari aura di belakangnya yang menunjukkan bahwa pria itu serius.

"Sudahlah nii-san, mungkin si baka itu memang benar-benar sibuk melihat dari perusahaan yang dia kelolanya sendiri sementara Tuan Namikaze ke Inggris" kata seorang pemuda yang muncul dari dalam mobil bermaksud menenangkan.

"Jadi kau membelanya hah?" teriak pria yang dipanggil nii-san itu.

"Bukan seperti itu, tapi kita tidak bisa menghancurkan gerbang ini mengingat betapa besar ukurannya, seperti yang kau lihat" kata pemuda yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sai masih tetap dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"Apapun akan kulakukan jika itu berhubungan dengan Sakura" setelah mengatakan itu Yamato mengeluarkan handphone dari saku jasnya. Melihat gelagat sang kakak yang sepertinya serius Sai segera mengambil tindakan.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah dengan memancing kehebohan Nii-san, biar aku yang tangani" kata Sai tegas membuat Yamato mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil anak buahnya.

"5 menit, setelah itu jangan halangi aku dengan caraku Sai" setelah berkata begitu Yamato meninggalkan imoutonya ke dalam mobil.

Entah apa yang dikatakan Sai pada penjaga-penjaga itu sehingga mau membukakan pintu untuknya, tapi pada akhirnya para penjaga itu bersedia membuka gerbang dan menghubungi sang tuan muda.

Setelah beres Sai kembali ke dalam mobil dan menjalankannya masuk ke kediaman Namikaze.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?" tanya Yamato penasaran mengapa sang adik semudah itu bisa membuat para penjaga mau membuka gerbang dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Hmm, itu ra-ha-si-a" ucap Sai sembari tersenyum kembali, meski sesungguhnya Yamato tau kalau senyuman yang ditunjukkannya palsu. Dan Yamato hanya bisa mendengus kesal terhadap ulah Sai.

Sampai di rumah atau bisa dikatakan istana melihat ukurannya, Duo Haruno itu meniti anak tangga menuju pintu masuk rumah itu, dan disana mereka telah disambut oleh beberapa pelayan keluarga Namikaze.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Namikaze, Tuan dan Tuan Muda Haruno" ucap salah satu pelayan yang terlihat lebih tua sambil menunduk menunjukkan rasa hormatnya. Sepertinya pria itu adalah kepala pelayan keluarga Namikaze, terlihat dari pakaian yang sedikit berbeda dengan pelayan-pelayan yang lain dan mungkin dari usianya yang terlihat dari uban-uban yang menghiasi rambut hitamnya.

"Hn, mana bocah Namikaze itu?" tanya Yamato to the point.

"Silahkan masuk terlebih dahulu, sebentar lagi Tuan Muda akan turun" kata kepala pelayan itu sembari mempersilahkan masuk dan mengantar mereka ke sofa ruang tamu yang sudah disiapkan. Kemudian seorang pelayan wanita muncul membawa nampan yang berisikan dua cangkir kopi hitam pada kedua tamu.

"Silahkan" kata pelayan wanita iitu sambil menunduk.

"Arigatou" kata Sai kemudian dan sontak membuat pelayan itu mendongak menatap pemuda yang telah mengucapkan kata terimakasih dan melihat senyuman sang pemuda membuat wajahnya merona, terpesona pada ketampanan tuan di depannya itu.

"Ehem" sang kepala pelayan berdehem menyadarkan sang pelayan wanita tadi, dan dengan keadaan masih terpesona pelayan wanita itu mohon diri tidak lupa memberi hormat pada kedua tamu dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"Hai Sai dan Yamato-nii! Lama tak jumpa hehehe" teriak pemuda berambut jabrik kuning sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya sembari turun menuju Sai dan Yamato.

"Kita baru bertemu dua hari yang lalu Naruto" kata Sai menanggapi sapaan Naruto.

"Benar juga hehehe... tapi aku memang sudah lama tak bertemu Yamato-nii" ucap Naruto masih dengan cengirannya.

"Terserah" kata Sai kemudian duduk menikmati minuman yang telah disediakan untuknya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Yamato-nii?" kata Naruto tak menghiraukan Sai dan memandang Yamato yang berdiri menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan berbelit-belit Naruto, cepat katakan dimana bocah Uchiha itu menyembunyikan Sakura!" kata Yamato tegas.

"Eh, Sakura-chan disembunyikan Teme? Benarkah?" kata Naruto kaget.

"Jangan memasang tampang pura-pura tidak tidak tau. Atau kau akan tau akibatnya"

"Eh... tapi aku benar-benar tidak tau. Sakura-chan kan berada di rumah Sasuke, tadi pagi aku kesana dan bertemu dengannya" jelas Naruto.

"Jangan berbohong, tadi siang kami kesana dan bocah Uchiha itu dan Sakura sudah tidak ada" kata Yamato lagi.

"Mana mungkin aku berbohong, tadi pagi aku memang bertemu Sakura-chan di rumah Teme" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang tinggi mengikuti nada Yamato. Kemudian muncullah kilata-kilatan amarah dari kedua pasang mata Naruto dan Yamato. Melihat keadaan yang semakin memanas akhirnya Sai turun tangan.

"Mungkin mereka pergi ke suatu tempat, kau benar-benar tidak tau Naruto, kemana mereka pergi?" tanya Sai sedikit serius.

"Hmm... tunggu, sepertinya tadi Sasuke mengatakan dokter. Mungkin mereka menemui dokter keluarga Uchiha untuk memeriksakan keadaan Sakura" kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Siapa dokter pribadi Uchiha?" tanya Yamato ingin tau.

" Kabuto Yakushi, ya dia. Dan sepertinya aku punya nomornya. Sebentar aku cari dulu" kata Naruto sebelum pria jabrik kuning itu berlari ke lantai atas tepatnya menuju ruang kerjanya. Tak menghiraukan tatapan kesal kedua Haruno karena merasa diacuhkan.

"Dasar bocah itu, seenaknya sendiri" dengus Yamato.

"Yah, begitulah dia" ucap Sai tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Yeahhh, akhirnya... Sai! Yamato-nii aku menemukannya" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menuruni tangga.

"Jangan berteriak Baka!"

"Hehehe tapi aku berhasilkan?"

"Sebaiknya cepat hubungi dokter itu dan tanyakan dimana Sasuke membawa Sakura" perintah Yamato

"Sini biar aku saja" sahut Sai sembari merampas handphone Naruto

"Eh, apa yang kau lakukan Sai?" tanya Sai tak terima Sai tiba-tiba mengambil handphonenya.

"Sudahlah, jangan kekanakan kalian ini, cepat hubungi dokter itu Sai" kata Yamato menengahi.

"Huh, dasar kakak adik tak tau diri" dengus Naruto. Mendengar hal itu Yamato hanya mengirim sebuah deathglare pada pemuda pirang itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah mendengar nada tunggu, orang diseberang sana akhirnya menganggkat panggilannya.

"Ya, Kabuto Yakushi disini. Dengan siapa aku bicara?"

"Aku kenalan Naruto Uzumaki, Sai Haruno. Benarkah anda adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha?" jawab Sai menanggapi pertanyaan Kabuto dan mengutarakan pertanyaannya.

"Benar. Ada keperluan apa sehingga anda menghubungi saya?" tanya dokter Kabuto lagi.

"Hahh... apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Kenapa lama sekali..." ucap Naruto yang sedang duduk di sofa tidak sabar.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, tidak sabaran" kata Yamato meremehkan bocah di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak sabaran kalau ini mengenai Sakura-chan. Yamato-nii juga sama saja. Iya kan?" kata Naruto lagi membuat Yamato diam sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar, jika menyangkut Sakura dia tidak bisa bersabar. Entah daya tarik apa yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura sehingga orang-orang di sekelilingnya amat menyayanginya dan tidak mau jauh darinya.

"Ah Sai. Bagaimana? Dimana Sakura-chan dan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto menghampiri Sai.

"Dia sudah tidak bekerja pada keluarga Uchiha untuk sementara ini" kata Sai menjelaskan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yamato yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sai.

"Dokter Kabuto sedang berada di Amerika menyelesaikan studynya dan digantikan oleh salah satu asisten dokter yang dipercayainya untuk menggantikan dirinya sementara bernama Hinata Hyuga" jelas Sai lagi.

"Jadi dia tidak tau dimana Sakura-chan dan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Begitulah, tapi aku sudah diberi nomor asisten dokter itu" lanjut Sai.

"Tunggu apa lagi, cepat hubungi dia!" kata Yamato dengan nada perintah.

"Hn"

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Terimakasih atas informasinya dokter Hinata" setelah menutup sambungannya Sai menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana Sai?" tanya Yamato.

"Dokter Hinata bilang seharusnya mereka pergi ke psikiater kenalannya, tapi entah karena sesuatu Sasuke tiba-tiba membatalkan janji itu" jelas Sai.

"Jadi maksudnya dokter Hinata juga tidak tau dimana Sasuke dan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Hn"

"Kurang ajar bocah Uchiha satu itu, psikiater? Dia pikir Sakura gila sehingga harus dibawa kesana. Keterlaluan sekali dia, sudah cukup. Hal ini sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi" kata Yamato berapi-api, terlihat sekali pria satu ini tidak terima dengan perlakuan Uchiha bungsu itu pada adik perempuan satu-satunya.

"Ta..tapikan Teme tidak jadi membawa Sakura-chan ke psikater. Lalu kemana Sasuke membawa Sakura-chan?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan bocah Uchiha itu bertindak semaunya. Sai kerahkan detektif keluarga Haruno untuk mencari keberadaan mereka"

"Hn"

"Aku juga akan ikut mencari" sambar Naruto tak mau kalah dengan dua saudara itu, bagaimanapun juga Naruto sudah menganggap Sasuke dan Sakura seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri. Jadi dia tidak mau terjadi hal yang tidak menyenangkan diantara keduanya.

Back to SasuSaku

"Kyaaaaaaa..."

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Sakura hanya menatap Sakura sedikit tercengang. Bukan terkejut karena suara Sakura yang melengking karena hal itu sudah biasa diterima Sasuke, tetapi karena keadaan Sakura sekarang.

Saat ini Sakura tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya, dia hanya memegang sebuah handuk kecil yang hanya bisa menutupi kewanitaan tetapi tidak berhasil menutupi seluruh dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar mesum!" setelah berteriak demikian Sakura melempar segala sesuatu yang berada di sekitarnya, mulai botol sabun cair, shampo, sikat gigi dan lain sebagainya. Di pihak lain, Sasuke yang telah sadar dari lamunannya bisa menghindar menyelamatkan diri sehingga benda-benda yang dilempar Sakura jatuh atau menabrak tembok di belakang Sasuke dan pria berabut raven itu semakin maju mendekati Sakura.

"Tubuhmu lebih kurus Sakura, kau harus lebih banyak makan"

To Be Continue...

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya author berhasil menyelesaikan chapter 6, hal ini disebabkan karena author mudik selama liburan hehehe :D Arigatou untuk para reader terutama yang udah review fic ini. Support, masukan, maupun kritikan membangun author terima dengan senang hati, karena yang bisa menilai karya seseorang bukan diri sendiri melainkan orang lain. Dengan tanggapan yang tertuang pada review author bisa memperbaiki segala kekurangan dan makin menambah ilmu demi kemajuan fic ini. Tapi meskipun sudah berusaha author juga belum bisa menyempurnakan fic ini, Gomen hehehe :D "No body perfect" Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semuanya yang telah mendukung. Dan jangan lupa untuk review lagi ya... :D


	7. Chapter 7

Dengan mengucap syukur akhirnya author berhasil menyelesaikan chapter 7. Disini sepertinya Sakura mulai menyadari keganjilan-keganjilan yang ada pada dirinya. Dan kelompok-kelompok sekutu maupun musuh juga sepertinya mulai bergerak.

Arigatou sudah mengikuti fic Gaje ini, dan mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan. ;)

Ok, saatnya membalas review...

**Valkyria Sapphire:** Yo Ganbatte ne! Iya nih ternyata lama banget ru bisa update hehehe. Di chap-chap selanjutkan akan author usahakan secepat mungkin. Arigatou...

**Devil's of Kunoichi:** Gomen masih banyak kesalahan dimana2. Akan author perbaiki sebaik mungkin. Arigatou atas segala masukan senpai. Mohon nasehatnya lagi...

**Bintang:** Arigatou udah rev, iya ini dah diupdate... ehm maksudnya bintang tiga itu apa ya? Author penasaran he3

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz:** Arigatou dah rev n dibilang keren he3. Pertanyaannya akan segera terjawab di chap ini. Baca ya, dah diupdate lo. Sebenernya Sakura juga bingung, apalagi author, he3

**Uchiharuno Poetrie:** Salam kenal juga. Author juga iri kok ma SasuSaku he3. Ini udah diupdate, selamat membaca n arigatou...

**Chini VAN:** Arigatou untuk semuanya he3. Ini udah update. Selamat menikmati...

**Uchihaiykha:** he3 g' mau diapa2in. Author berencana flashbackx di chap selanjutnya. Ditunggu ya n Arigatou dah difav...

**Thia Nokoru:** Ok senpai, dah diupdate kok he3. Arigatou...

**Miho Yulatha:** iya, ini dah diupdate lo. Selamat membaca n Arigatou...

**Gieyoungkyu:** he3 gomen, tapi kayanya yang ditunggu bukan di chap ini deh. ;p ehm.. tapi bukannya adik itu emg imouto ya, otouto kan ayah. Gt ;) Arigatou n selamat membaca...

**Choco momo:** Salam kenal juga. Tapi kyanya yang harus manggil senpai itu author deh ;) Wah padahal alurnya lumayan mbulet kaya benang kusut he3. Arigatou n author akan membenahi kekurangannya sehingga mudah dipahami ;D

**Sichi:** Yup, ini dah diupdate lo... Arigatou...

**Tabita Pinkybunny:** Gomen he3. Tapi di chap ini belum author siapkan limenya. Mungkin chap selanjutnya. Arigatou...

Lagi-lagi rasa takut merayapi seluruh tubuhku. Apalagi ketika teringat akan mata merah yang pernah ia perlihatkan waktu itu.

"Kau tidak suka makanannya?" tanya Sasuke bingung dengan sikapku.

"Ini bisa memancing kubu Ne un."

"Hm, gadis itu beruntung mempunyai nii-san yang selalu melindunginya, meskipun dirinya sama sekali tak mengenalmu. Benar-benar nii-san yang baik."

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke & Sakura**

**Story : Artwing San**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rated : Semi M (masih bingung nentuinnya)**

Chapter 7

Memory yang Hilang

"ughh..."

"Kau sudah bangun ?" tanya Sasuke.

Dengan seketika arah pandang Sakura tertuju pada asal suara dan menengok ke sekelilingnya, ternyata dirinya tidak lagi berada di kamar mandi. Setelah sadar dengan sekelilingnya Sakura segera melihat ke dalam selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, alangkah kagetnya ternyata dia sudah memakai yukata tidur yang sama dengan yang dipakai Sasuke tanpa menggunakan pakaian dalam tentunya. Padahal seingatnya tadi ia sedang mandi dan tidak memakai apa-apa di tubuhnya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" teriak Sakura menuntut penjelasan Sasuke. Dan jangan ditanya apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, pria bermata onyx itu hanya sibuk menata makanan yang telah diantarkan pelayan rumah pantai itu.

"Memandikanmu yang pingsan dan membawamu kemari" kata Sasuke santai.

"APAA?" saat ini Sakura hanya bisa membuka mulutnya cengok dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, semua kata cacian yang ingin dilontarkan tersangkut di tenggorokannya. ' Ja...jadi Sasuke sudah melihat tubuhku yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun? Bohong, itu semua pasti hanya kebohongan belaka. Ini hanya mimpi, ya hanya bunga tidurku saja.' Batin Sakura.

CUP

"Eh? Ter..ternyata bukan mmimpi. Dan aghhhh... apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" ucap Sakura setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Hanya menyadarkanmu?" kata Sasuke yang lagi-lagi terlewat santai, hal itu sukses membuat Sakura geram.

"HANYA katamu? Dasar pantat ayam mesum!" ucap Sakura memperolok Sasuke dengan menekankan kata hanya.

"Hn, sekarang kemarilah. Kau lapar kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak sudi makan dengan pria pervert sepertimu." tolak Sakura dengan tegas.

"Begitukah? Di sini ada sushi kesukaanmu Saku."

"Memang siapa yang suka sushi?" tolak Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tapi dalam pikirannya dia bertanya-tanya darimana Sasuke tau makanan favoritnya. Semakin dipikirkan semakin membuat kepala sakit dan pada akhirnya Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya.

"Kyaaa..." tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat Sakura dalam gendongannya sehingga Sakura terperanjat kaget.

"Kau harus makan, aku tidak menerima bantahan lagi." Kata Sasuke dingin sambil menggendong Sakura dan menurunkannya di kursi meja makan. Dan lagi-lagi kata-kata perintah dengan nada dingin itu membuat Sakura bungkam. Di sana sudah terhidang bermacam-macam makanan yang memang sengaja Sasuke pesan untuk mereka terutama Sakura.

Sakura Pov~

Ini seperti pertama kali ia membawaku ke rumahnya ehm atau mungkin istananya. Entah kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal-hal yang belum lama terjadi. Pria dingin yang duduk di hadapanku sekarang, ya pria itu sudah membunuh banyak orang tak ubahnya seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tidak segan-segan menghunus pedangnya untuk membunuh siapapun yang ada di depannya dengan sekali tebas.

Aku melupakannya, ya aku melupakan kejadian yang terjadi di panti madam Tsunade. Bagaimana bisa? Dan meski aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tidak dapat dipungkiri aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya, orang yang telah membunuh teman-teman dan madam Tsunade.

Dasar Sakura bodoh, kau kemanakan akal sehatmu, bagaimana mungkin sampai ada perasaan khusus dengan pria di depanku. Meskipun dia sangat baik dan perhatian padaku, tapi mungkin saja itu hanya kebohongan, ya suatu kebohongan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya seseorang yang sedang berada di otakku.

"Eh... ti..tidak." jawabku tergagap.

"Cepat habiskan makanannya!" kata Sasuke lagi dengan nada perintah.

"I..iya.."

Entah kenapa jika teringat apa yang telah Sasuke dan gerombolannya lakukan pada teman-teman di panti dan apa yang dilakukannya pada madam Tsunade, orang yang telah kuanggap sebagai ibuku sendiri, orang yang telah mengajarkanku banyak ilmu dan pengalamannya. Aku jadi takut. Takut sekali.

Kalau Naruto adalah teman Sasuke, berarti dia juga ikut dalam pembantaian itu. Tapi kenapa mereka sama sekali berbeda saat ini. Sebenarnya siapa mereka, apa benar aku seperti yang mereka katakan. Jika benar, aku ini sebenarnya siapa? Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun? Ahhh... aku benar-benar bingung.

TRAK

Suara sumpit yang kutekan terlalu kuat di atas piring membuat bunyi yang lumayan keras dan menyadarkanku, setelah itu pun aku mendongak memandang Sasuke yang ternyata dia juga sedang memperhatikanku dengan mata sekelam malam itu. Lagi-lagi rasa takut merayapi seluruh tubuhku. Apalagi ketika teringat akan mata merah yang pernah ia perlihatkan waktu itu.

"Kau tidak suka makanannya?" tanya Sasuke bingung dengan sikapku.

"Ti..tidak. Aku suka" setelah mengatakan itu segera saja aku melahap makanan yang ada di hadapanku, tidak peduli dengan rasanya.

End of Sakura Pov~

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

"Bagaimana, kalian sudah menemukannya?" tanya seseorang pada lawan bicaranya di saluran telephon.

"Mereka ada di sebuah rumah pantai di daerah Konoha Selatan Tuan" kata seorang yang diketahui adalah bawahan pria yang bertanya padanya.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh kembali. Informasi lengkapnya kirimkan padaku secepatnya!"

"Baik Tuan."

Setelah mendengar laporan dari anak buahnya, dengan segera Yamato pergi keluar menuju tempat parkir dan menjalankan mobilnya. Tidak mau ketinggalan Sai adiknya pun mengikutinya masuk ke dalam mobil yang sama.

Dan bagaimana dengan Naruto? Tuan muda yang satu itu juga sibuk menuju ke tempat kedua sahabatnya, mata-mata yang dimilikinya tidak kalah hebat dalam mencari informasi seperti halnya keluarga Haruno, jadi kini ia sedang berlomba untuk segera sampai ke tempat Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia merasa harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Sasuke, bagaimana juga pemuda pirang itu sangat tau perangai Sasuke dan Yamato jika berhubungan dengan Sakura. Jika mereka bertemu dalam situasi yang kurang mendukung seperti ini, entah apa yang terjadi.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Sasuke Pov~

Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Entah mengapa jika melihat raut kebingungan juga kesedihan yang terpancar jelas dari wajah dan suaranya, rasa bersalah yang bersarang semenjak Sakura menghilang mulai menggerogotiku lagi. Semua ini salahku hingga Sakura sampai jatuh ke tangan musuh hingga kehilangan ingatannya. Apa yang telah terjadi selama kau disana Saku? Apa kau disakiti oleh mereka?

"A..aku sudah selesai. " kata Sakura membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hn. Minum obatmu dan segera tidur" setelah mengatakan itu aku segera meraih telephon yang tersedia di ruangan ini dan menelephon petugas disini untuk membereskan bekas makanannya.

"Ehm... Sasu."

"Hn?"

"Ti...tidak. Aku... aku tidur ." Kata Sakura sebelum beranjak naik ke ranjang satu-satunya disini.

"Hn"

Beberapa saat kemudian entah karena lelah atau pengaruh obat-obatan, Sakura sudah menjelajah ke dunia mimpi. Wajah saat tertidur maupun wajah saat terjaga sama-sama tidak membuatku bosan untuk memandangnya. Dan hal itu sukses membuatku mengeliminasi jarak wajah Sakura yang polos tanpa noda itu. Dan CUP , satu kecupan lembut berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di bibir mungilnya. Tetapi segera aku menjauhkan diriku tak ingin mengganggu jam tidurnya ke sisi ranjang yang masih cukup luas untuk ditempati, mengingat tubuh mungil Sakura meringkuk di pinggir ranjang yang berukuran king size.

"Enggh... Jangan, tidak mau!"

Mendengar igauan Sakura, segera saja kurengkuh dirinya dalam pelukanku.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan menjagamu, Sakura." kataku sekedar menenangkannya. Dan beberapa saat kemuddian akhirnya dia kembali tenang. Melihatnya tidur dengan tenang mau tidak mau perasaanku ikut tenang.

Dia satu-satunya yang kubutuhkan, aku bisa hilang kendali jika tak berada di dekatnya barang sekejap, karena Sakura milikku, hartaku, hidupku, dan tak akan kubiarkan siapapun mengambilnya dariku, tak seorang pun.

End of Sasuke Pov~

Di sebuah markas besar yang diketahui bernama Akatsuki yang tempatnya tersembunyi terdapat empat orang yang sedang berkumpul di salah satu sisi markas. Meski tanpa ada pertarungan, aura disekitar mereka sangat pekat.

"Ada pergerakan dari Haruno, meski hanya skala kecil."

"Hn."

"Sepertinya masih berhubungan dengan adik kecilmu itu Itachi."

"Mereka memang keras kepala, biarkan saja."

"Ini bisa memancing kubu Ne un."

"Tapi kita juga tidak bisa gegabah. Cukup menjaga gadis itu dari jarak jauh."

"Hm, gadis itu beruntung mempunyai nii-san yang selalu melindunginya, meskipun dirinya sama sekali tak mengenalmu. Benar-benar nii-san yang baik."

"Diam kau Kakuzu. Dan kau Itachi, pastikan adikmu tidak bertindak bodoh."

"Hn."

"Baiklah un. Kita selesaikan ini semua."

Setelah sedikit melemparkan death glare andalan masing-masing, keempat orang itu terbagi menjadi dua tim dan keluar dari markas. Melakukan rencana yang telah dijadwalkan.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Naruto Pov

Huahhh, jauh sekali. Apa mereka sudah sampai duluan ya? Semoga saja belum. Aku tidak mau Sakura bersedih gara-gara perkelahian mereka. Dasar orang-orang kepala batu. Jika mereka tidak meninggikan ego mereka pasti saat ini tidak perlu main petak umpet seperti ini.

"Tut...Tut...Tut... Nomor yang anda hubungi berada di luar jangkauan, silahkan hubungi sesaat lagi" lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendengar suara operator telephon.

Huh, sebenarnya sedang apa si Teme itu dengan Sakura? Menyebalkan, sampai-sampai tidak memberitahukanku kemana mereka pergi, dasar. Eh tapi tunggu dulu, apa jangan-jangan mereka melakukan 'itu'? jadi sengaja tidak bisa dihubungi karena tidak mau diganggu.

Benarkah itu? Huffftt... semoga hanya pemikiranku saja, jika Yamato sampai tau apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada Sakura, huaaaaa aku tidak mau membayangkan akan terjadi perang dingin atau perang dunia ketiga. Semoga hanya bayanganku saja.

Tapi aku penasaran, benar Sasuke belum mengambil kegadisan Sakura? Hebat juga kalau begitu. Bisa menahan diri dari gadis seperti Sakura. Kalau aku yang berada di pihak Sasuke mungkin aku akan...

Haaahhhhhhhh... apa yang sedang kupikirkan, mengapa memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak begitu. Mungkin tertular kepervertan sensei. Dasar!

End of Naruto Pov~

'Hatchiiii' seorang pria berambut raven yang tengah memeluk kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba bersin. Padahal di daerah pantai cuacanya tidak memungkinkan untuk seseorang menderita flu.

'Sial, siapa yang membicarakanku malam-malam begini.' Batin Sasuke.

Menurutnya yang seorang public figur di dunia bisnis dan seorang taicho di dunia gelap tidak bisa bersin jika hanya dibicarakan dalam obrolan atau diskusi orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membicarakan dirinya tanpa tedeng aling-aling sampai membuatnya bersin seperti tadi pasti hanya si Baka Dobe itu.

"Engh..." erang Sakura menggeliat dalam pelukan Sasuke membuat piyama tidur bagian atasnya sedikit tersingkap sehingga belahan dadanya terlihat oleh Sasuke.

Melihat pemandangan indah tersebut membuat Sasuke teringat kejadian sore tadi saat di kamar mandi.

**Flashback**

Sasuke Pov~

"Kyaaaaa..." Sakura berteriak melihat aku yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar mesum!" kata Sakura lagi sambil melempar segala macam barang yang bisa dijangkauya ke arahku. Tapi memang aku sudah terlatih, jadi kalau hanya lemparan-lemparan seperti ini tak akan bisa mengenaiku.

Tapi dilihat dari sudut manapun tubuhnya sangat cantik, tidak berubah, sama seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja sedikit lebih kurus, mungkin karena berada di tempat asing itu terlalu lama dan makanan yang dikonsumsinya tidak layak.

"Tubuhmu lebih kurus Sakura, kau harus lebih banyak makan." kataku lagi sembari menghilangkan jarak padanya.

Lucu sekali melihat ekspresinya saat ini, mata yang sedikit terbelalak tidak percaya, wajah yang merah padam entah karena marah atau malu, dan gerak tubuhnya yang tegang membuatku semakin ingin menggodanya.

Ketika sudah berada tak lebih dari satu langkah sebelum benar-bebar mencapai tubuhnya aku berhenti untuk membuka pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhku. Satu persatu kulepas mulai dari kaos yang melekat pada tubuh bagian atas, celana panjang, boxer, sampai penutup terakhir yang menutupi kejantananku. Melihat hal tersebut Sakura hanya bengong sampai aku membuka suara untuk menyadarkannya.

"Ayo kita mandi Saku." Kataku meyeringai.

Sebelum sempat menjawab apapun, tubuhnya tiba-tiba limbung merosot ke bawah. Tetapi sebelum terbentur mencapai lantai, segera kutopang tubuhnya dan menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Sakura bangun... Saku..." panggilku mencoba menyadarkannya. Tapi nihil, tak ada tanda-tanda matanya akan membuka.

Kalau sudah seperti ini terpaksa harus memandikannya, gadis ini tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak jika belum membersihkan diri, jadi tidak ada pilihan lain.

End of Sasuke Pov~

Setelah berpikir keras akhirnya pria bermata onyx itu memutuskan untuk berendam dalam bathup yang sudah disiapkan oleh gadis yang sedang pingsan itu. Mengingat bathupnya memang berukuran cukup besar dan diperuntukkan untuk lebih dari satu orang. Beruntung air dalam bathup itu hangat sehingga tidak perlu khawatir kalau gadis yang dicintainya kedinginan dan sudah dituagkan juga aroma terapy yang bisa menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirkannya.

Saat ini posisi mereka adalah Sasuke berada di belakang Sakura, menjadi sandaran bagi kekasihnya yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Juga menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu dengan lengan-lengan kokohnya, seolah tak ingin siapapun menyentuhnya. Sedikit membelai punggung dan rambut merah jambu gadisnya, dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Hime." gumam Sasuke.

Memang hal ini dulu pernah terjadi ketika mereka kehujanan setelah kencan sembunyi-sembunyi mereka. Mengapa bisa disebut sembunyi-sembunyi? Itu karena Yamato, nii-san Sakura tidak merestui hubungan mereka, jadilah mereka selalu pergi berdua secara diam-diam.

Saat itu Sakura berada di kamar Sasuke, karena takut terkena flu Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk segera mandi dalam kamar mandinya, tentu saja dia juga ikut masuk. Awalnya hanya ingin menggoda sang kekasih, tetapi karena tiba-tiba Sakura pingsan karena perbuatannya, pada akhirnya mereka berendam bersama dalam bathup.

Semenjak itu Sasuke jadi ketagihan akan tubuh Sakura, meskipun pada awalnya Sakura menolak tetapi pada akhirnya gadis itu ikut menikmati perlakuan kekasihnya. Tetapi satu hal yang tidak Sasuke lakukan pada Sakura paling tidak belum, yaitu menyatukan diri mereka.

Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura, dia juga menghargai Sakura sebagai sesosok wanita, jadi ia tidak mau menodai wanita ini hanya sebagai pelampiasan nafsu belaka. Sesuai permintaan Sakura, dia akan menyerahkan harta paling berharganya pada Sasuke setelah mereka menikah nanti. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan menolak permintaan gadis yang amat dicintainya itu, sampai saat itu tiba Sasuke akan menahan diri untuk melakukan 'itu'.

20 menit berlalu membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyudahi sesi berendamnya bersama sang kekasih. Dengan hati-hati dia dia menggendong Sakura menuju ranjang, tentu masih dalam keadaan sama-sama telanjang bulat dan tubuh yang belum sepenuhnya kering.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke membaringkan tubuh telanjang Sakura di atas ranjang dan mengambil yukata tidur untuk gadisnya dan untuk dirinya sendiri. Mau tidak mau ketika memakaikannya Sasuke kembali menyentuh bagian-bagian intim Sakura. Terutama pada buah dadanya, terpesona pada keindahannya Sasukepun meremas buah dada yang cukup besar nan sintal itu semabari melumat lembut bibir Sakura. Tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, otak cerdasnya benar-benar bekerja tepat pada waktunya.

'Tidak, ini tidak boleh. Jika dilanjutkan, aku tidak akan bisa berhenti dan mengendalikan diri untuk menyerang Sakura. Sekarang juga harus diakhiri, aku tidak mau melanggar janji pada Sakura, satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai' batin pria raven itu.

Setelah berhasil lepas dari jerat pesona tubuh Sakura, dengan segera Sasuke membetulkan yukata tidur milik gadis yang tengah teretidur itu dan menyelimutinya agar angin malam tidak mengusik tidurnya. Dan mengingat mereka belum makan malam, Sasuke menghubngi pelayan rumah pantai ini untuk memesan makanan untuk mereka.

End of flashback

To Be Continue...

Yupz, inilah chapter 7. Sepertinya author kurang inspirasi jadi hanya ini yang bisa ditampilkan. Mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Mengingat ini rated M, author jadi sedikit bingung bagaimana menuangkannya. Konflik disini juga sama sekali belum mencapai klimaks. Bingung mau mulai dari mana, dan bagaimana juga mengakhirinya. Huffftttt maklum ini masih fic perdana hehehe. So mohon bantuan atas curcol di atas ;D

Akhir kata, Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeee...


	8. Chapter 8

Pertama-tama author ucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. ;)

Selanjutnya terima kasih atas review-review dan semangatnya serta masukannya. Meskipun belum bisa dikatakan sempurna, tetapi sudah author kerjakan dengan sungguh-sungguh loh. Mengenai adegan lemonnya yang selalu dipertanyakan, author hanya bisa bilang 'belum saatnya' hehehe, jadi ditunggu saja ya...

Berikutnya adalah membalas para reviewer,

**Uchiharuno phorepeer:** Sebelumnya Gomen belum bisa menampilkan lemonnya, ya maklum bulan puasa jadi gimanaa gitu kalau buat yang begituan hehehe. Tapi pasti akan diusahakan buat yang bener-bener lemon, entah chap berapa, untuk sementara Cuma bisa nampilin yang semi2 aja ;D after all author ucapkan terimakasih banyak atas masukan n reviewnya...

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz:** Ok udah update loh, konfliknya akan segera terlihat walau belum mencapai puncak. Ya sebisa mungkin g akan lebih dari 15 chapter, tapi ya g tau lagi hehehe. Selanjutnya makasih banyak atas reviewnya n sebisa mungkin akan menampilakn fic yang lebih bagus biar tidak dishannaro hehehe

**Valkyria Sapphire: **Yupz, dah diupdate lohh... Arigatou...

**Uchihaiykha: **udah diapa-apain kok Cuma belum bisa dilanjutin ma Sasu hehehe. Emang identitas Saku kayanya ribet, tapi pasti akan terjawab di chap2 selanjutnya. Arigatou...

**Chini VAN: **Yosh Ganbatte! Udah update nich, met menikmati n Arigatou...

**D3rin: **kenapa ya ma Saku? Tau kenapa hehehe becanda. Sebenernya Saku hanya ingin membuat keluarga dan kekasihnya baikan, tidak lagi bermusuhan ;) Ehmm... kayanya author juga g sanggup deh kalo kalo ngasih sad ending (entar diamaterasu ma Sasu lagi ;} ) Begitu, n arigatou...

**Uchiha Wife:** OK siap dilanjutkan. Arigatou...

**Thia Nokoru:** Iya nih kependekan, habis kehabisan kata-kata. Soal lemon kayanya entar-entar aja deh hehehe. Belum berpengalaman jadi takut nuanginnya. Arigatou...

**X:** yach demi Saku tercinta, apa sich yang g hehehe. Arigatou...

**Miho Yulatha:** Yupz dah diupdate kok. Arigatou...

**Uchihaharuno: **yach akan diusahkan lebih panjang. Arigatou n selamat membaca...

**Sichi:** Wah belum punya ya, kalo gitu cepet buat, g ribet kok hehehe. Yupz ni dah diupdate. Arigatou...

**Tabita Pinkybunny:** Arigatou n nich udah update, selamat menikmati...

Dan terakhir, selamat membacaaaaaaaaaa... ;D

"Dia imoutoku, gadis kecilku yang cantik."

"Ehm.. Bolehkah dia kujadikan gadis kecilku juga?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu sungguh-sungguh. "Pergilah! Aku akan segera menjemputmu, pasti." Kata Sasuke kembali membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya sebelum melepaskan Sakura pergi.

"Karna kau adalah milikku. Hanya milikku, Uchiha Sakura."

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke & Sakura**

**Story : Artwing San**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rated : Semi M (masih bingung nentuinnya)**

Chapter 8

Perpisahan

Malam semakin larut, burung hantu pun mungkin lelah dan ikut memejamkan matanya terlelap ke dalam buaian sang raja malam. Tetapi tidak untuk sang pemilik bola mata onyx berambut raven, pria ini masih belum memejamkan matanya barang sejenak. Dalam insting tajam miliknya, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Dan tidak dapat dipungkiri, seluruh indera tubuhnya sudah siaga satu sejak tadi, entah itu pendengarannya yang dipertajam, matanya yang mencari kejanggalan, maupun indera perabanya yang mendeteksi aura yang tidak mengenakkan. Semua ini memang sudah dimilikinya sejak kecil, layaknya kemampuan sebuah alarm alami yang akan bekerja setiap bahaya mengintai. Mungkin karena ini jugalah dia mampu bertahan hidup di tengah-tengah medan pertempuran orang-orang dunia gelap maupun dalam persaingan bisnis yang tidak kalah kejam.

Diraihnya tubuh mungil gadis yang sedang terlelap dalam pelukan hangatnya, sangat erat dan lembut seolah gelas kaca rapuh yang sewaktu-waktu bisa pecah.

Dan dugaan bungsu Uchiha ini 100% tepat

TOK TOK TOK

TOK TOK TOK

"Uchiha, buka pintunya!" teriak seseorang dari balik pintu. Tentu Sasuke mengenali suara arogan ini, yang tidak lain adalah nii-san tertua dari Sakura.

"Cih, darimana mereka tau kami disini, merepotkan." Dengus Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura sekilas dan memperbaiki letak selimut gadis itu.

Tidak menunggu lebih lama, Sasuke pun beranjak menuju pintu untuk bertemu dengan calon kakak iparnya, setidaknya jika memang dia mau mengakuinya.

Belum sepenuhnya pintu terbuka tiba-tiba tiga orang yang sudah menggedor-gedor pintu menyerobot masuk dan mengakibatkan Sasuke sedikit limbung ke belakang, tapi beruntung tidak sampai terjatuh.

"Mau apa kalian, tidak sopan sekali masuk tanpa ijin." Ucap Sasuke dingin disertai deathglare. Tapi hanya diberi sambutan cengiran khas rubah Naruto dan deathglare yang tidak kalah mematikan dari Yamato.

"Hehehe gomen Teme, habis kau lama sekali."

"Cih siapa kau berani mengataiku tidak sopan, kau yang kurang ajar melarikan Sakura tanpa ijin dariku."

"Aku tidak melarikannya."

"Kau masih menyangkal? Dasar bocah tak tau diri."

"Sakura tunanganku, sudah sewajarnya dia bersamaku."

"Apa kau bilang? Sejak kapan aku merestuimu, sampai bulan terbelah aku tidak akan merestui Sakura bersamamu."

"Dasar, sama-sama kepala batu tidak mau mengalah." Ucap Naruto lirih menghentikan perdebatan dua orang yang sudah di ambang kesabaran dan sukses mendapatkan dua deathglare sekaligus.

"Siapa yang kepala batu hah?" teriak dua orang ini tidak terima dan Naruto hanya bisa menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kalian sebaiknya keluar, Sakura butuh istirahat. Kalian mau dia terbangun gara-gara pertengkaran bodoh kalian?" ucap pemuda bernama Sai yang sedari masuk sudah menuju tempat Sakura terbaring tanpa disadari ketiga orang yang memang sedari tadi sudah cekcok karena masalah yang sama.

Mendengar kalimat Sai yang cukup tegas kontan ketiganya, 'ralat' keduanya menghentikan pembicaraan sengit mereka dan saling membuang muka.

"Begitu lebih baik." Setelah mengatakan itu Sai segera merebahkan diri di samping Sakura. Melihat hal itu membuat ketiga orang yang lain membelalakkan matanya. Dalam hati mereka mengumpat karena kecurian start dari pemuda dengan senyum mengerikan itu.

'Shit'

'Kuso'

'Curang'

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Flashback ~

"Paman, apakah disini ada seorang pria yang seumuran denganku berambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam kemari? Oh iya dia juga bersama seorang gadis berambut merah jambu?" tanya seorang yang diketahui bernama Naruto tiba-tiba di depan meja resepsionis.

"Eh, Tu..Tuan ini siapa?"

"Ah... aku ini sahabat mereka. Aku harus bertemu secepatnya. Cepat beritahu aku dimana mereka paman." Sahut Naruto tak sabar.

"Maaf Tuan, kami tidak bisa memberitaukan privasi seseorang, apalagi ini sudah tengah malam." Jawab receptionis dengan ramah berusaha bersikap profesional, meskipun pada kenyataannnya dia ngantuk berat.

"Ahhh... ini sangat penting dan menyangkut nyawa sahabatku, kalau mereka sampai menemukan mereka daripada aku bisa gawat. Ayolah beritahukan dimana mereka padaku. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuat keributan. Ayolah paman, kau pasti akan panjang umur." Cerocos Naruto berusaha meyakinkan sang petugas itu.

"Tapi Tuan-"

"Dengar ya, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada mereka seperti pembantaian kemudian mereka mati lalu para polisi akan kemari dan para pencari berita akan memberitakan rumor bahawa penginapan disini berhantu kemudia-" ucap Naruto dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Cu...cukup. Akan saya berikan nomor kamar mereka"

"Nah, begitu kan lebih baik. Hehehe." Kata Naruto seraya memperlihatkan cengiran khas rubahnya.

"Rumah pantai nomor 108, disanalah mereka berada."

"Arigatou paman." Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pria pirang itu segera melesat menuju ke tempat Sasuke dan Sakura tanpa tau ada dua orang yang mengintai dan mendengar pembicaraannya.

Dan siapakah orang-orang itu? Yupz mereka adalah duo Haruno yang ternyata sedang menguping informasi dari Naruto.

.

.

"Segera ikuti Naruto. Jangan sampai kita kehilangan jejaknya." Perintah sang kakak pada adiknya.

" Baiklah, aku juga sudah rindu ingin bertemu dengan Sakura."kata Sai dengan senyumannya.

.

.

"104, 105, 106, 107, 108. Yup tidak salah lagi pasti ini. Kau memang jenius Naruto." Ucap Naruto bangga akan dirinya sendiri.

"Cih, tidak kusangka kau lebih dulu menemukannya." Kata seseorang dari balik bayangan pohon kelapa.

"Eh, Yamato-nii, Sai? Kenapa kalian bisa disini?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Sebenarnya kami mengikutimu sejak masuk kawasan penginapan rumah pantai disini." Kata Yamato sambil tersenyum meremehkan, karena bagaimanapun juga bagaimana bisa seorang Namikaze bisa tidak menyadari sedari tadi ada yang menguntitnya.

"Pantas saja tadi sempat merasakan firasat tidak enak, ternyata ini."

"Yah, tapi kita juga harus berterimakasih pada Naruto karena telah membawa kita ke tempat Sakura."

Flashback end~

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Pagi harinya Sakura dikejutkan oleh sebuah tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya, awalnya dia kira itu tangan Sasuke tetapi ketika melihat wajah si pemilik tangan seketika muncul bulir-bulir keringat dingin dari pelipisnya. Siapa lagi pria ini, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Sakura. Dan ketika pria di depannya menggeliat dan mengeratkan pelukannya sontak membuat Sakura berteriak.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa." Dan sukses membuat Sai terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya ke bawah ranjang karena dorongan Sakura dan sukses membuat ketiga orang yang lain membuka mata dan beranjak menuju TKP.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekati Sakura dan mencoba membantu Sai untuk bangun dari posisi tidak elitnya itu.

"Na..Naruto? Kenapa bisa disini, dan siapa mereka? " tanya Sakura semakin bingung. Bagaimana tidak, tadi malam dirinya sudah dibingungkan dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya tentang Sasuke. Dan sekarang bertambah lagi orang-orang asing yang tidak dikenalinya.

"Eh, mereka adalah dua nii-san Sakura-chan yang pernah aku ceritakan. Kau ingat?" kata Naruto mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku Sai, Nii-chanmu yang paling kau sayangi dan paling kau percaya. Dan pria tua itu adalah Yamato Nii-san."

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan pria tua heh?" elak Yamato tak terima dikatakan tua.

"Tapi dari segi usia memang kau sudah tua Nii-san, kau tidak bisa membantahnya." Ucap Sai disertai senyum andalannya.

"Kau tidak perlu malu untuk mengakui kau sudah tua." Timpal Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Dasar bocah Uchiha tidak tau tata krama, beraninya kau berkata seperti itu."

"Tapi benar loh Yamato-nii. Kau memang paling tua diantara kami, jadi tidak perlu sungkan." Tambah Naruto ikut meramaikan suasana yang tidak disadarinya sudah sangat panas.

"Uhmmm... hehehe. Kalian akrab sekali dan lucu jika berdebat seperti itu." Ucap Sakura sambil menhan tawa agar tidak meledak dan tersenyum amat manis membuat keempat pria di hadapannya tersipu dan. .. terdiam.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Sai Pov~

Senyum itu, ya senyuman yang kurindukan. Sebuah senyuman yang membuat semuanya terpesona dan ikut terhanyut dalam gelombang emerald yang dipancarkannya. Siapapun yang melihatnya tentu akan berusaha menjaga dan melindunginya agar tidak menghilang. Namun sayang sekali aku salah besar, orang-orang di sekelilingnya hanya ingin melihatnya tetapi tak ingin melindunginya. Dua orang dengan egonya yang tinggi membuat gadis kecilku menangis, lupa akan bagaimana cara tersenyum seperti itu. Tidakkah mereka sadar semua petaka ini mereka sendiri yang membuatnya. Tapi setelah ini akan kupastikan senyuman Sakura tak akan pudar, ini janjiku pada diriku sendiri dan janjiku padamu, ... Gaara.

.

.

Di sebuah padang rumput di pinggir hutan, tampak seorang anak berumur 10 tahun sedang menggendong seorang gadis kira-kira berumur 4 tahun di punggungnya.

"Hei Gaara, apa yang kau bawa di belakangmu?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang juga berumur 10 tahun dengan pandangan ingin tau khas anak-anak pada umumnya. Mendengar hal itu dengan segera bocah bersurai merah bata itu menurunkan gadis mungil dari belakangnya dan membaringkannya di bawah pohon Sakura yang mulai berguguran, lalu duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Dia imoutoku, gadis kecilku yang cantik." Jawab Gaara sambil memandang Sai dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Hmm, siapa namanya?" tanya Sai sembari ikut duduk di samping gadis kecil yang sedang tertidur pulas itu.

"Sakura. Ya, namanya Sakura."

"Sesuai dengannya. Cherry blossom yang cantik."

"Hn."

"Ehm.. Bolehkah dia kujadikan gadis kecilku juga?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu sungguh-sungguh.

"Dengan satu syarat. Jaga dirinya, beserta senyumannya."

"Senyuman?"

"Hn, kau akan mengerti jika melihatnya."

"Baiklah."

End of Sai Pov~

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

"A..apa? aku harus tinggal bersama Nii-san?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Tentu saja, rumahku juga rumahmu. Jika disana pasti kau akan ingat semuanya." Kata Yamato meyakinkan Sakura.

"Tidak bisa, Sakura tetap bersamaku." Sanggah Sasuke tidak ingin gadisnya jauh darinya. Memeluk dan menjauhkan Sakura dari jangkauan pria di hadapannya adalah salah satu pencegahan agar Sakura tidak pergi.

"Aku Nii-sannya, kau tidak berhak Uchiha." Ucap Yamato dengan penegasan di setiap katanya dan segera menarik sebelah tangan Sakura. Dan selanjutnya hanya perang deathglare yang saling dilempar oleh pemuda Uchiha bungsu dan Haruno senior itu.

"Hentikan keegoisan kalian. Sakura kesakitan, kalian tidak menyadarinya?" kata Sai menyadari ringisan Sakura yang kesakitan akibat tarik menarik dua pria yang sama-sama keras kepala itu.

Setelah mengatakan itu Yamato segera melepaskan tarikan dan genggamannya dari tangan Sakura dan Sasuke sedikit merengganggkan pelukannya dan mengucapkan maaf pada Sakura secara lirih tentunya.

"Nah Sakura, kau ingin bersama siapa?" tanya Sai membuat Sakura semakin bingung. Di satu sisi dia ingin bersama Sasuke karena akhir-akhir ini mereka selalu bersama-sama dan Sakura merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan Sasuke, tetapi di sisi lain dia juga ingin tau orang-orang yang telah mengaku sebagai keluarganya dan juga ingin mengalihkan rasa takutnya pada Sasuke.

"Jika kau bertanya seperti itu akan membuat Sakura-chan semakin bingung, Sai." Ungkap Naruto ikut menengahi, bagaimanapun juga Sakura adalah sahabat sekaligus saudara baginya. Tidak akan mungkin Naruto membiarkan Sakura yang sedang kalut dan bingung memilih dua pilihan yang jelas-jelas sulit baginya.

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu Naruto, kau ingin menyerahkan Sakura pada dua orang dengan egoisme tinggi itu untuk memperebutkannya?" tanya Sai sambil melirik kedua pria yang disebutkannya tadi. Dan yang dibicarakan hanya membuang muka mereka berlainan arah.

"Sakura, kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura dan hanya dibalas anggukan lemah dari gadis yang bersangkutan.

"Untuk saat ini biarkan Sakura bersama keluarga Haruno dulu." Ucap Naruto sebijaksana mungkin.

"Apa yang kau katakan Dobe? Kau memihak mereka?" teriak Sasuke tidak percaya. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang paling dipercayainya dan selalu berpihak padanya, tetapi apa sekarang, sahabatnya itu menghianatinya.

"Aku tidak memihak siapapun disini. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Sakura-chan sedih dan bingung dengan semua ini. Bisakah untuk kali ini redam amarah dan egomu untuk memulihkan ingatan Sakura-chan Teme." Kata Naruto yakin dengan apa yang telah dikatakannya sembari menatap bola mata onyx sahabatnya. Mendengar hal itu bendera kemenangan berkibar di atas Yamato dengan langkah mantap dia menarik Sakura lepas dari dekapan Sasuke.

"2-1 , kau kalah bocah." Ucap Yamato sebelum membawa Sakura pergi. Saat ini Sasuke benar-benar menahan amarahnya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun kepalanya, terlihat dari kepalan tangannya yang sampai memutih menampilkan tulang-tulang yang menyusun jemarinya dan sekelebat pupil bewarna merah yang segera kembali menghitam. Melihat hal itu Sakura tidak tinggal diam, sebelum mereka keluar dari rumah pantai itu Sakura berhenti dan meminta sesuatu pada Nii-sannya.

"Nii-san, bolehkah aku berbicara sebentar dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Setelah menimbang-nimbang pada akhirnya Yamato mengijinkannya berbicara sebentar dengan Sasuke. Dengan langkah ringan Sakura menuju ke arah Sasuke setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada nii-sannya.

"10 menit, tidak lebih. Kami tunggu di luar." Kata Yamato sebelum beranjak meninggalkan sang imouto. Dan Sai ikut mengekorinya setelah mengusap pelan rambut Sakura dan tersenyum lembut pada gadis kecilnya itu. Tidak lupa juga menyeret Naruto keluar bersamanya, memberi ruang privasi untuk mereka berdua, Sakura dan Sasuke.

BLAM

Setelah pintu ditutup mereka berdua terdiam, melayang dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Tetapi pada akhirnya Sakuralah yang memulai pembicaraan, mengingat dia hanya diberi waktu 10 menit untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Ehmm... Sasu, a.. aku-" belum selesai Sakura merangkai kata, tiba-tiba Sasuke menariknya dalam pelukannya.

"Sa..Sasu..."

"Berjanjilah kau akan kembali padaku, Sakura!" ucap Sasuke semakin mendekap erat Sakura, tidak rela gadisnya pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ba..baiklah." ucap Sakura sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke mencoba mendongak menatap onix milik pria yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi kepalanya.

"Entah kenapa meskipun merasa takut, aku juga merasa nyaman bersama Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura mencoba menelusuri mata sekelam malam di hadapannya dengan emerald yang dimilikinya dan kemudian tersenyum lembut membuat Sasuke semakin tidak ingin melepaskan gadis dalam dekapannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya bisa sejajar dengan Sakura dan menghilangkan jarak hingga bibir mungil sang gadis bisa dicecapnya. Pada awalnya hanya kecupan-kecupan lembut, tetapi kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan penuh gairah membuat sang gadis melenguh mencari pasokan udara yang semakin menipis.

"Engh... mmm.. emng.. "

Mengetahui gadisnya membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas, Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir mungil Sakura, tetapi hanya beberapa detik. Sebelum Sakura bisa bernafas lega lagi-lagi Sasuke sudah merangkum bibir milik Sakura.

"Sa..su.. akh.." dengan sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Sakura, Sasuke berhasil memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat milik Sakura, menginvasi seluruh permukaannya. Sambil sebelah tangan milik Sasuke menekan kepala Sakura, memperdalam ciumannya. Dan yang satunya lagi digunakannya untuk menopang tubuh gadisnya agar tidak terjatuh merosot ke lantai.

Mengingat mereka hanya manusia biasa yang membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas, dengan berat hati Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya pada Sakura sehingga memunculkan benang-benang saliva milik mereka berdua yang telah bercampur turun ke dagu keduanya. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, setelah menghirup udara Sasuke segera melancarkan serangan selanjutnya dengan menjilat cairan yang mengalir ke dagu Sakura, semakin turun mencapai leher mencari titik sensitive kekasihnya.

"Sa... Sasu... akh!" erang Sakura, rupanya Sasuke berhasil menemukan titik tersebut. Dengan lihainya dia memberi Sakura kissmark sebagai tanda kepemilikan. Tidak hanya satu atau dua, tetapi Sakura sudah tak dapat menghitung berapa tanda yang telah Sasuke berikan padanya. Hal itu disadarinya ketika beberapa kancing baju teratasnya terbuka dan ciuman Sasuke sudah sampai pada kedua bukit miliknya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mendesah dan mengerang menikmati perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

Sebelum kendali akan nafsunya hilang, pada akhirnya Sasuke menyudahi acara pemberian tanda pada Sakura. Meskipun belum merasa puas, tetapi dia cukup terkesan dengan hasil karyanya. Setelah kecupan terakhir tepat di belahan dada Sakura, Sasuke segera membetulkan letak kancing-kancing baju Sakura dan kembali mencium lembut bibir Sakura sejenak

.

"Pergilah! Aku akan segera menjemputmu, pasti." Kata Sasuke kembali membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya sebelum melepaskan Sakura pergi.

"Karna kau adalah milikku. Hanya milikku, Uchiha Sakura."

.

.

To Be Continue...

Syukurlah author bisa menyelesaikan chapter 8 sesuai jadwal dan tidak terlalu molor. Pada chap ini juga sudah diperpanjang, meski hanya sedikit hehehe. Setelah sampai disini, sudah terlihat siapa sebenarnya Sakura, meskipun masih remang-remang. Kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin alurnya terlalu lambat, tapi mau gimana lagi, bingung. Bisa-bisa chapternya berkepanjangan, tapi semoga g terjadi mengingat author hanya ingin membuat hanya sampai tak lebih dari 15 atau maksimal 20. Wuaahhh puanjang banget untuk fic pertama.

Tapi ya sudah lah, semoga author bisa menyelesaikannya degan baik dan memuaskan. Untuk para reader sekalian, jangan lupa review ya, demi kelanjutan fic ini. Kritikan membangun, masukan, informasi dan lain sebagainya akan diterima dengan senang hati. ;D

Karena itu, mohon bantuannya yaaa... dan Arigatou ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Yoo! Chapter 9 udah update. Langsung saja author akan membalas para reviewer sekalian. Pertama-tama author ucapkan Hontou ni Arigatou... buat semua yang udah review, nah yang belum review akan senantiasa author tunggu lo... ^^

.

.

**Yuuki Aika Uchiha: **Yosh dah update, arigatou...

**Thia Nokoru:** Ok dah update lo... Arigatou

**Chini VAN:** Yupz bener Sai emang bukan saudara kandung Sakura. Untuk lebih jelasnya akan ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Selamat membaca dan arigatou.

**Chin-chan cap TOMAT:** maaf sebelumnya, itu hanya kesalahan teknis hehehe. Chap 9 baru update sekarang kok. Gomen dan selamat menikmati chap 9 ya...

**X:** waduh masih pendek ya? Padahal udah author panjangin. Mau tau yang terjadi? Baca aja terus kelanjutannya hehehe arigatou...

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinzZ:** Author juga pengen banged kok ;P memang asal muasalnya Sakura menghilang karena perseteruan Nii-sannya dan kekasihnya. Tapi konflik sebenarnya hanyalah salah paham, dan nanti akan ketahuan dalang dari akar masalah perseteruan mereka. Dan terkuaklah jati diri Sakura yang sebenarnya. Begitulah, hehehe arigatou...

**UchiHarunopoetrie:** Perkiraannya nggak salah kok. Nanti pasti akan tau kebenarannya. Ikutin terus ya... arigatou...

**Uchihaiykha:** di chap ini Gaara akan muncul meski sedikit. Tapi yang penting keluar kan? Hehehe

**Dilawliet:** ini kan memang rate M, lagipula banyak yang minta hehehe. Author akan keluarin meski belum lime banget. Arigatou...

**D3rin:** Tenang aja, Saku g gangguan jiwa kok. Cuma ada sedikit pergolakan batin, hal ini biasa terjadi setelah seseorang kehilangan ingatannya. Soal YamaSasu, mereka memang seperti itu, tapi jangan salah, tunggu sampai mereka benar-benar mengibarkan bendera peperangan hehehe.

**AinOsaSUsaKu:** Konbawa dan salam kenal juga! Emang dari awal konsepnya Sasu tuh setia banget ma Saku. Lagian author juga lebih suka kalo SasuSaku bersatu tanpa ada yang kedua, yang ketiga, atau yang lainnya.

**Kazuki Namikaze:** Yupz benar sekali. Yamato dan Sakura bukanlah saudara kandung, orang nggak ada mirip-miripnya, hehehe. Gaaranya? Dia g meninggal kok, Cuma berada di luar negeri. ;)

**Elang-hitam:** Yosh, ganbatte! Puasa g puasa tetep semangat hehehe

**RestuChii SoraYama:** Arigatou dah dibilang keren ;) Author juga belum terlalu berani buat yang bener-bener lime hehehe belum berpengalaman ;P Jadi ya seperti ini aja, sof dulu hehehe

**Tabita Pinkybunny:** Yah gimanapun juga Sakura masih tanggung jawab Yamato, jadi mau g mau harus ikut dong. Lagipula hal ini demi kesembuhan Sakura juga kok. Tapi tenang aja, Sakura pasti akan kembali pada Sasuke ^^

**Uchiha ney-chan:** Arigatou dah rev. Emangnya masih umur berapa kok dibilang dibawah umur? Tapi gpp, lagian belum yang terlalu hot kok, jadi aman dikonsumsi hehehe. Soal Gaara, dia belum mati kok, untuk kepastiannya dimana sebenarnya Gaara, ikutin terus fic ini ya... ;)

.

.

.

Ok, selanjutnya selamat membaca, dan semoga semua reader dapat menikmatinya.^^

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke & Sakura**

**Story : Artwing San**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rated : Semi M (masih bingung nentuinnya)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 9

PINK, PINK, PINK, dan PINK

Seluruh ruangan ini penuh dengan warna pink, mulai dari bed cover, wallpaper, tirai, permadani bulu domba, sofa, sampai sisir pun bewarna pink. Sebegitukah dia menyukai warna pink hingga seluruh barang miliknya bernuansa pink. Hanya sedikit warna putih dan baby blue yang ikut mengkombinasi warna yang menyelimuti kamarnya, tetapi tetap saja pink yang mendominasi.

"Ehmm, ini kamarku?" tanya Sakura masih di ambang pintu, belum sepenuhnya masuk ke kamar bernuansa pink itu.

"Well, kau tidak ingat? Kita bertiga yang memilih barang-barang dan menata ruangan ini." Ucap Yamato tersenyum lembut. Dalam hatinya dia sangat bersyukur adik perempuannya sudah kembali ke rumah mereka. Selama Sakura menghilang secara misterius, sulung Haruno ini berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencari keberadaan sang imouto. Tak terhitung sudah keringat, tenaga, uang, anak buah, kepolisian, sampai detektif baik dalam maupun luar negeri yang dikerahkannya.

"Gomen, aku masih belum dapat mengingatnya." Kata Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, lambat laun kau pasti akan mengingat semua." Ujar Yamato mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura penuh sayang.

"Iya, Arigatou ehm... Nii-san."

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu panggil pelayan melalui intercom di samping ranjangmu. Nii-san masih ada pekerjaan, jadi tidak bisa menemanimu saat ini. Nanti Nii-chanmu yang akan menemanimu. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Yamato sedikit merasa bersalah, karena pada hari pertama Sakura pulang ke rumah dia tidak bisa menemani imoutonya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Nii-san, bukannya masih ada hari esok." Kata Sakura sembari tersenyum meyakinkan Yamato bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Baiklah, akan kupastikan pulang sebelum makan malam. Jaga dirimu."

"Iya, hati-hati Nii-san."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, Yamato meninggalkan Sakura sendiri dalam kamar bernuansa pink yang tidak lain adalah kamar miliknya sendiri dulu. Sambil menunggu Sai datang, Sakura mencoba mengelilingi ruangan yang cukup luas itu berharap bisa mengingat kepingan-kepingan memori yang hilang.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Di sisi lain, sang bungsu Uchiha sedang berkutat dalam setumpuk dokumen-dokumen penting dalam ruang kerjanya dalam kediamannya yang merupakan markas Taka sekaligus kediamannya. Tempat itu telah disulap sedemikian rupa sehingga dari luar hanya akan tampak seperti kastil-kastil pada umumnya. Tetapi jangan salah, di bawah kastll itu terdapat markas kecil tempat berkumpul para kaki tangannya. Selanjutnya terdapat terowongan yang menghubungkan markas kecil itu dengan markas yang lebih besar yang terletak di balik bukit di belakang kastil, tempat berkumpul seluruh anggota Taka yang lebih dari 1000 kepala.

Jadi keseluruha lantai kastil itu sebenarnya ada 5 lantai. Dua lantai teratas tempat untuk privasi miliknya. Lantai ketiga tempat umum yang bisa didatangi rekan-rekan maupun bawahannya, baik dari perusahaan resminya yaitu Uchiha corp. maupun dari anggota Taka dan sekutu-sekutunya. Lantai selanjutnya merupakan markas kecil yang diperuntukkan untuk rapat kecil bersama kaki tangannya. Dan pada lantai terbawah terdapat persediaan persenjataan, mulai dari katana, amunisi, senapan, sampai granat dan bom yang cukup untuk membumihanguskan satu kota. Tetapi yang tau dan memiliki akses tempat ini hanya tiga orang, yaitu Sasuke sendiri, Itachi Uchiha, dan Suigetsu- tangan kanan Sasuke. Selain mereka bertiga tidak ada yang tau bahwa ada satu lantai di bawah lantai terdasar.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa setenang ini mengingat Sakura sudah kembali pada keluarga Haruno." Ucap seorang pria yang memiliki bola mata dan rambut serupa dengan Sasuke hanya saja lebih panjang yang diikatnya ke belakang dan hanya menyisakan sedikit helai rambutnya di sisi-sisi wajahnya, pria itu adalah Uchiha Itachi- kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn, tumben kau pulang." Kata Sasuke sinis.

"Kau jahat sekali Sasu, Nii-chanmu pulang dan begini sambutanmu?" mulailah kegajean sang sulung dari Uchiha bersaudara. Dan sang adik hanya mendengus pelan, sudah biasa dengan perilaku kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Hn."

"Dasar manusia hn hn. Tidak adakah suku kata lain?"

"Hn."

"Ahh, dasar kau. Sudah jauh-jauh kemari untuk bertemu dengan adik kesayanganku, hanya disambut dengan suku kata hn saja. Oh Kami-sama dosa apa hambamu ini?" teriak Itachi menghadapi sosok di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Kau bukan orang yang repot-repot datang hanya untuk sekedar berkunjung kan?" tanya Sasuke panjang dengan tetap mempertahankan intonasi datarnya.

"Pantas mereka menyebutmu berinsting hewan. Bahkan aku pun tidak bisa mengelabuimu." Ucap Itachi dengan nada cukup serius disertai seringai khas Uchiha.

"Hn. Jangan berbelit-belit, Nii-san." Ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Baiklah langsung saja. Aku hanya ingin menginformasikan padamu seluruh sekutu Ne telah bergerak. Gadismu sedang dalam bahaya."

"Aku sudah tau dan sudah bergerak bahkan sebelum mereka bergerak."

"Dalang menghilangnya Sakura adalah Sai." Setelah mengatakan hal itu keadaan di ruangan tempat mereka berbincang tiba-tiba sunyi senyap.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya dengan penuturan terakhir Itachi.

"Aku telah menyelidiki dan menganalisanya. Dan dalang utama hilangnya Sakura tidak lain adalah kakak kepercayaannya sendiri. Aku tidak pernah salah dalam hal ini." Kata Itachi meyakinkan. Setelah dirasanya cukup pria yang dipanggil kakak oleh Sasuke itu menuju balkon hendak pergi. Dan Sasuke membiarkannya, hal ini sudah biasa terjadi. Dan beginilah hubungan mereka. Di luar mereka adalah musuh, tetapi ada kalanya mereka berada dalam satu kubu. Tak satupun orang yang bisa memprediksi bagaimana hubungan mereka sebenarnya.

"Ah ya satu lagi Sasuke. Yamato dan Sai bukan bermarga Haruno." Satu kalimat terakhir Itachi sebelum dia benar-benar pergi membuat Sasuke terkejut. Bukan hanya itu, benarkah dalang semua ini adalah Sai? Orang yang ia tau amat menyayangi Sakura dan memihak hubungan mereka selama ini. Dan apa itu tadi tentang Yamato dan Sai yang merupakan orang luar Haruno. Hal ini membuat Sasuke memutar otaknya, berpikir bagaimana meluruskan rangkaian benang yang terlanjur kusut ini.

"Segera bergerak, saat ini gadis itu berada di tangan Haruno." Perintah seorang pria paruh baya pada anak buahnya, dia adalah Danzo- pimpinan Ne. Pria itu sangat berambisi akan gadis bernama Sakura, karena satu-satunya hal yang ia butuhkan berada dalam diri gadis itu. Setelah memberi perintah Danzo segera duduk di singgasananya.

'Sebentar lagi tujuanku akan tercapai, dan hanya gadis itu yang bisa mewujudkannya. 13 tahun sudah aku mencarinya. Dan ternyata dia berada dalam genggamanku, dalam kubu Ne. Tak kusangka Sai akan bertindak seceroboh itu, memberikan kelinci dalam kandang singa. Hahahaha' ucap Danzo pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sakura Pov

Malam ini entah kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang, padahal semenjak datang kemari Nii-chan dan Nii-san selalu memberikan perhatian penuh padaku. Mereka dengan sabar membantuku mengingat masa laluku. Dan mereka jugalah yang memberikanku kasih sayang, mungkin bisa dibilang lebih dari orang tuaku. Mereka satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki, karena orang tua kami yang telah meninggal dunia. Entah apa penyebabnya, mereka tidak mau bilang karena khawatir aku akan kembali sedih.

Drrrttt..drrttt...drrttt...

Sebuah ponsel putih pemberian Sasuke bergetar tanda ada sebuah panggilan. Setelah melihat siapa yang menelephon rasa yang kosong tadi sempat hinggap pudar. Apa aku merindukannya?

"Moshi moshi."

"Hn, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya seseorang di seberang sana yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke, orang yang tanpa ku sadari telah memasuki ruang hatiku.

"Aku baik, Nii-chan dan Nii-san sangat baik padaku."

"Hn, kau sudah makan? Sudah meminum obatmu? Kau cukup istirahat kan?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun tidak perlu khawatir."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, cepat tidur sudah malam!" perintah Sasuke tegas tetapi masih terdengar ada nada khawatir dalam ucapannya.

"Ehm, Sasu aku... "

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Jangan-jangan kau yang sedang rindu padaku." Ucap Sasuke dengan pedenya. Sedikit menyesal aku menanyakannya. Bodohnya aku.

"Ti.. tidak. Bukannya baru kemarin aku tidak bertemu Sasuke-kun jadi aku-"

"Aku akan menemuimu esok hari, bahkan sebelum kau bangun. Nah sekarang segera tutup matamu dan tidur. Aku tidak mau menemuimu dengan kondisi kedua matamu yang berkantung karena tidak tidur dengan alasan merindukanku." Ucap Sasuke sebelum mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Temani aku, jangan ditutup." Ucapku dengan nada memohon. Entah apa yang merasukiku sehingga bisa berkata demikian.

"Hn."

Setelah memposisikan tubuhku senyaman mungkin di atas ranjang aku menatap handphoneku yang masih menyala karena Sasuke-kun belum menutup sambungannya padaku. Aku tersenyum dan meletakkannya di atas bantal di sebelah kepalaku.

"Sasu-kun." Panggilku mengecek apakah Sasuke masih bersamaku atau tidak.

"Hn, tidurlah. Aku tak akan kemana-mana."

Mendengar kata-kata itu bagai sebuah lullaby bagiku, seketika kedua kelopak mataku menutup sempurna menyongsong alam mimpi yang tengah terbuka di hadapanku.

End of Sakura Pov

.

.

.

Seperti yang telah dijanjikan Sasuke, bahwa dirinya akan menemui Sakura sebelum gadis itu bangun membuat sang bungsu Uchiha ini rela bangun pagi-pagi sekali menuju kediaman Haruno. Dalam hal ini sepertinya Uchiha tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menyelinap tanpa ketahuan, karena kemampuannya yang sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Tetapi demi menjaga hubungan dengan keluarga sang kekasih pria berambut raven itu datang lewat pintu depan dan bersiap menghadapi sang watchdog aka Yamato.

Tetapi sepertinya keberuntungan masih berpihak pada Sasuke, karena Yamato sudah berangkat ke kantornya dan hanya menyisakan Sai, orang yang dianggap kakak oleh Sakura. Secara otomatis pintu mereka terbuka untuk pangeran bungsu Uchiha ini.

Saat ini Sasuke tengah berada di kamar gadisnya, dilihatnya kamar bernuansa pink ini tidak berubah dari terakhir kali ia lihat. Didekatinya gadis yang tengah tertidur itu, hal yang dilakukan selanjutnya adalah morning kiss tentu saja. Membuat sang gadis sedikit melenguh terganggu.

"Dasar pemalas. Bukankah seorang istri yang harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya." Ucap Sasuke sembari membelai lembut wajah Sakura sambil menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik Sakura yang masih terlelap.

"Tapi sebelum kau memasak, aku sudah terlambat."

"Jika seperti ini mungkin akan berbalik. Mengingat makanan terakhir yang kau berikan padaku hampir membuatku mati keracunan." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut menatap wajah polos Sakura. Kemudian kembali mencium lembut mulia dari kening, mata, hidung, hingga bibir mungil Sakura hingga membuat si empunya terbangun.

"Enghh..." lenguh Sakura merasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya. Masih setengah sadar jika ada seseorang tengah menciumi seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

"Sudah bangun pemalas?" tanya Sasuke menghentikan sejenak morning kissnya.

"Kyaaa... Sa... Sasu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura yang sudah tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Bukankah tadi malam aku sudah berjanji padamu." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Jan, janji? Oh itu, iya aku ingat." Kata Sakura menunduk tersipu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Cepat mandi, kita sarapan di luar!" kata aka perintah Sasuke.

"eh, kemana? Bagaimana dengan Nii-san?" tanya Sakura yang ingat akan perseteruan akan keduanya.

"Nii-chanmu sudah memberimu ijin untuk keluar bersamaku." Kata Sasuke menenangkan.

"Benarkah? Nii-chan memang sangat baik." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

'Baik? Jika kau mengetahui semuanya apakah kata baik masih pantas kau berikan padanya?' batin Sasuke menanggapi pernyataan Sakura.

"Cepatlah, kau hanya punya waktu 15 menit. Aku tunggu di luar." Ucap Sasuke lagi sebelum meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan, target terlihat keluar bersama Uchiha Sasuke."

" Teruskan pengawasan kalian. Jangan sampai kehilangan target!"

"Baik Tuan."

"Sebentar lagi kau akan berada di genggamanku gadis manis. Hahahaha."

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Sasuke Pov

"Kita mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura penuh tanya karena dari tadi aku hanya berputar hampir mengelilingi kompleks. Entah kenapa sepertinya ada yang mengintai dan auranya cukup berbahaya.

"Hn."

"Itu bukan jawaban Sasu, aku lapar." Ucap Sakura lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Dengan segera kujalankan mobil ke sebuah resto masakan khas Jepang, aku tidak mau sampai Sakura kelaparan atau sampai sakit.

Sesampainya di dalam aku masih merasa ada yang mengikuti, oleh karena itu Sakura selalu aku tempatkan di dekapanku. Bahkan sampai di meja Sakura masih aku peluk tidak ingin membiarkannya jauh dariku barang saru meter.

"Sasuke-kun, ada pa?" tanya Sakura dengan muka merah padam.

"Hn." Bukannya menjawab aku hanya seakin mengeratkan pelukanku dan memangkunya hingga tubuh mungilnya tenggelam dalam dekapanku.

"Kalau seperti ini bagaimana cara makannya? Kau akan capek kalau memangkuku selama makan. Cepat lepaskan aku Sasu." Kata Sakura panjang sembari memberi tatapan memohon membuatku semakin lapar. Dan satu lagi yang membuatku senang, Sakura sudah tidak takut lagi padaku. Terbukti dari perkataannya yag tidak lagi tergagap.

"Makanlah dan suapi aku!" mendengar suaraku dengan nada perintah membuat Sakura diam dan sedikit berpaling mengambil sumpit dan salmon yang ada di atas meja kemudian beralih kembali menghadapku untuk menyuapkan makanan yang telah diambilnya. Melihatnya sedikit kesusahan saat mengambilnya, kurenggangkan pelukanku padanya agar ia lebih leluasa.

"Ayo muka mulutmu Sasu."

"Makanlah dulu." Mendengarnya Sakura hanya bisa menuruti perintahku meski dengan pipi menggembung tanda ia tidak suka dengan perintahku. Benar-benar penurut dan manis sekali. Setelah sepotong salmon masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dengan cepat kusambar bibir mungilnya yang setengah membuka karena kaget, dan dengan gesit kumasukkan lidahku ke rongga mulutnya mencoba mengambil alih salmon tadi masuk ke dalam mulutku sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Sakura sedikit menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf dengan nafas satu-satu. Mukanya sudah memerah seperti buah kesukaanku, lucu sekali.

"Aku ingin kau suapi dengan mulutmu." Kataku dengan seringai kecil andalanku. Dan bagaimana ekspresi gadisku sekarang? Dia benar-benar blushing, sambil matanya sedikit melotot tak percaya dengan keingiannku.

"Tidak ada penolakan, atau kau akan tau akibatnya karena telah menolakku." Ucapku tegas dengan nada mengintimidasi. Kekasihku satu ini pada akhirnya menuruti kemauanku masih dengan muka merah padamnya. Dan mulailah agenda sarapan bersama dengan gadisku.

End of Sasuke Pov

.

.

.

Di sebuah resto tempat SasuSaku sarapan, ada seorang pria dengan mata onyx sedang mengintai pasangan mesra itu. Dengan ketampanannya sontak membuat para gadis sampai nenek-nenek blushing. Apalagi ketika ia tersenyum, membuat para wanita berteriak gaje. Dia duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura dan Sasuke. Melihat keromantisan keduanya membuat hatinya tergelitik untuk mengganggu acara mereka berdua. Siapa lagi pria itu kalau bukan Sai, Nii-chan Sakura.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau bermesraan di muka umum, aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika Nii-san tau." Ucap Sai yang pada akhirnya ikut duduk di depan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Nii...Nii-chan?" ucap Sakura gugup tidak menyangka akan keberadaan Sai dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke.

"Cih, pengganggu." Dengus Sasuke tidak suka acara sarapan romantis bersama sang kekesih terganggu, meski begitu pria berambut raven ini mau melonggarkan dekapannya pada Sakura sehingga gadis itu duduk sendiri di sebelah Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau calon adik ipar, sikapmu dingin sekali." Ucap Sai sembari memberi senyum andalannya meski tak akan mempan pada Uchiha bungsu ini.

'Ternyata sedari tadi Sai yang telah mengikuti kami? Sialan, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tau. Tapi aku masih heran, tadi aku merasakan aura mematikan dan sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi. Atau jangan-jangan...' batin Sasuke memandang Sai intens.

"Kau ini kenapa Sasu-chan, kenapa menatapku seperti ingin memakanku?" tanya Sai menggoda.

"Yang benar saja, aku masih normal." Dengus Sasuke kesal dengan pernyataan Sai.

"Wah wah, tapi aku tidak keberatan lo."

"Tapi aku sangat keberatan, bahkan tidak sudi."

"Kau jahat sekali Sasu-channnn."

.

.

Melihat pertengkaran konyol ala kekasih dan Nii-channya Sakura hanya melongo, tetapi kemudian tersenyum lembut. Dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat senang melihat keduanya akrab. Alangkah baiknya jika kedua kakaknya bisa seperti ini. Meski masih bingung dengan pemikirannya sendiri mengenai dirinya dan masa lalunya, meski banyak keraguan yang menyeruak dalam hati. Tetapi sungguh dalam lubuk hatinya terdalam ia percaya dan mencintai pemuda yag mengaku sebagai kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Walau tidak dapat dipungkiri, ia masih sedih dengan kejadian yang terjadi di panti dan masih tidak dapat menerimanya.

"Maaf mengganggu acara ngobrol kalian. Ehm, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Ijin Sakura membuat perdebatan duo calon kakak ipar dan adik iparnya itu berhenti.

"Aku antar." Ucap Sasuke beranjak berdiri.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kalau hanya ke toilet aku bisa sendiri." Ucap Sakura yang pipinya merona.

"Kalau begitu biar Nii-chan yang mengantarmu, bagaimana?" tawar Sai sambil menggoda pasangan itu tentu saja.

"Nii-chan sama saja, dasar." Kata Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya tidak diterima.

"Pokoknya kalian jangan mengikutiku, atau aku akan marah." Tambah Sakura sambil berlalu meninggalkan kedua orang yang khawatir padanya. Memang berlebihan sampai ke toilet pun diantar, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Meskipun mengendap-endap keduanya mengikuti Sakura.

"Kalian ini, sudah aku bilang kan tadi. Kalau masih mengikutiku aku akan pergi ke tempat Nii-san." Ancam Sakura serius yang membuat kedua pemuda di hadapannya akhirnya menuruti kemauannya, toh hanya sebentar dan hanya ke toilet.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa..."

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Sakura, terdengar suara jeritan yang sudah tidak asing di pendengaran Sasuke dan Sai. Dengan kecepatan kilat mereka berlari menuju tempat Sakura. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, tak seorang pun ada di toilet tempat yang tadi dituju Sakura. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di tempat.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Di sebuah kota yang menyengat seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato kanji ai di keningnya sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya dengan setumpuk dokumen yang menunngu untuk dikerjakannya. Tapi entah kenapa pikirannya menerawang jauh memikirkan seseorang.

'Kau baik-baik saja kan Sakura? '

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

YaHaa, akhirnya author berhasil menampilkan chapter 9. Meskipun banyak sekali kendala yang aral merintang, tetapi author bisa melewatinya. Di chapter-chapter ini sosok-sosok baru mulai bermunculan, itu artinya sedikit demi sedikit jati diri Sakura akan terkuak dan masalah yang sebenarnya akan terbuka. Nah penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apa yang terjadi dengan Saku? Ikuti terus fic ini, jangan sampai terlewat ya... ;)

Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review demi kelanjutan fic ini. Kesan, pesan, saran, dan kritik akan author terima dengan senang hati asalkan membangun, ok!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, akhirnya chapter 10 terselesaikan hehehe...

Mengingat padatnya jadwal (hanya alasan :P), author berhasil menyelesaikan fic ini. Sebelumnya Gomen atas keterlambatannya yang amat sangat lama, padahal author bermaksud sebelum menginjak tahun 2012 fic Mobster's Wife sudah terselesaikan. Tetapi apa daya, ternyata di awal 2012 author masih menginjak pada chapter 10.

Meskipun begitu, semoga pada bulan-bulan awal sudah terselesaikan. Yosh, Ganbatte!

.

.

Selanjutnya, terimakasih atas review2x, dan berikut adalah balasan dari review2 sebelumnya:

**CrazyApple3122****:** Arigatou, ditunggu lagi...

**Snow:** Ok, dah update,...

**cherry snow:** Yosh, ini dah update...

**x:** He3. Akting? Kya sinetron aja hehe. Mohon masukannya biar g aneh...

**Chini VAN:** Ah, Arigatou atas pujiannya, mohon masukannya...

**d3rin:** Gomen g bisa kilat. Sakura sapa ya kira-kira...?

**baru muncul:**Iy, Arigatou... Ikutin terus ya

**Kamikaze Ayy****:** He3 kapan ya sarapan author kaya gitu (ngarep). Hmmm rumit ya? Sampai berapa chap author juga belum tahu hehehe

**Kazuki Namikaze****:** Iya hehehe, tapi berhasil digagalkan kok

**Me:** Ok, ni dah update

**Uchiharuno Poetrie:** Author juga penasaran apa yang selanjutnya terjadi he3

**AinOsaSUsaKu:** Wah, makasih atas segala sanjungannya (pundung karna terharu). Soal panjangx akan author usahain he3

**Eunike Yuen****:** Iy, Sai dan Yamato emang bukan Nii-san Sakura ^^ untuk kepastiannya tunggu chap selanjutnya ya...

**arisu sashura****:** Arigatou dah review ^^ ditunggu lagi

**Tabita Pinkybunny****:** Hmm apa ya he3... yang pasti untuk kepuasannya mbah Danzo sendiri (jadi ikut2an manggil mbah)

**RestuChii SoraYama****:** Yah, Sakura udah dibilangin author kok, tapi tetep bandel he3 (dishannaro ma Saku)

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink****:** slam knl jg. Makasih udh review, sebenernya author jg lebih sering jadi silent rider hehe. Habis bingung mau komen apa. N author baru tau baca fic bisa sampe ngefly hahaha

**Rex:** he3, authhor jg berharap akan happy ending. Arigatou, ini udh update lg.

.

Ok, selanjutnya selamat membaca, dan semoga semua reader dapat menikmatinya.^^

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke & Sakura**

**Story : Artwing San**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rated : Semi M (masih bingung nentuinnya)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 10

"Enggh..." erang seorang gadis membuka kedua kelopak matanya memperlihatkan kedua pasang emerald yang banyak dikagumi orang-orang.

"Kau sudah bangun un?"

"Eh, an...anda siapa? Dan dimana aku?" tanya gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu dengan wajah bingung dan sedikit takut.

"Aku Deidara un, yang telah meyelamatkanmu dari gerombolan orang-orang jahat tadi."

"Eh? Ja...jadi an... anda yang telah me.. menyelamatkan aku?"

"Ya, dan ada seorang lagi un."

.

.

Flashback on

"Kyaaaaa..." teriak Sakura melihat beberapa orang di dalam kamar mandi tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Dan tampak beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam layaknya ninja dalam ruangan itu membuat Sakura yang sudah ketakutan diam tidak melakukan apapun. Dan belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya barang sejengkal, salah seorang dari mereka sudah membekapnya dan membawa Sakura keluar kamar mandi dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Dalam hati Sakura hanya bisa berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya, dan dari sekian wajah yang dikenalnya wajah Sasukelah yang pertama kali muncul dalam benaknya.

Di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang tepatnya dua orang yang berhasil menghentikan sekumpulan ninja itu. Dua orang itu adalah seorang berambut pirang panjang menutupi setengah wajahnya dan seorang lagi dengan surai merahnya. Kedua dengan mudah berhasil menumbangkan orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam itu tanpa perlawanan yang berarti.

"Cih, hanya teri-teri kecil yang pandai menghilangkan Chi nya saja un." Ucap salah seorang penyelamat Sakura. Dan seorangnya lagi hanya memandang Sakura dengan instens sontak membuat gadis itu salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Kau menakutinya un."

"Kita pergi."

"Huh, dasar tukang perintah. Baiklah gadis kecil, kami pergi du.."

'Brukk' belum sempat pria berambut pirang itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah pingsan. Beruntung dengan impuls kecepatan dewa pria berambut merah itu berhasil meraih tubuh ringkih itu sebelum sukses membentur tanah.

"Huuffft... hampir saja un. Membuat kaget saja. Lalu ingin kau bawa kemana gadis itu?"

"Apartemen."

Flashback Off

.

.

.

Di sudut kota lain terlihat seorang paruh baya yang sedang memarahi anak buahnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan hah?" teriak orang tua aka Danzou, pimpinan Ne.

"Gomen ketua, kami lengah tidak menyangka akatsuki akan bertindak secepat ini."

"Akatsuki? Bagaimana bisa!"

"Setelah berhasil membawa tawanan menjauh dari Uchiha dan Haruno, kami dihadang oleh dua orang akatsuki melumpuhkan kami dalam sekejap."

"Cih, kalian pergilah dan cari tau keberadaan gadis itu!"

"Baik."

.

.

Di pihak lain terlihat dua orang yang sedang kalang kabut dan mengerahkan seluruh anak buahnya demi mencari seorang Haruno Sakura, mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sai.

"Tak kusangka mereka sangat cepat, bahkan sang Uchiha bisa sampai kecolongan."

"Cih, kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan. Seharusnya sebagai anggota Ne kau setidaknya tau pergerakan mereka." Cela Sasuke tidak terima.

Dari awal memang Sasuke sudah mendeteksi ada yang mengikutinya saat mereka pergi dari kediaman Haruno. Tetapi karena Sai muncul tiba-tiba kecurigaan Sasuke sedikit memudar dan tidak mau berpikir terlalu jauh tentang ketakutannya Sakura dalam incaran musuh.

"Apa maksudmu Uchiha?" tanya Sai dengan senyum dinginnya yang tentu saja tidak mempan pada Sasuke.

"Kau tau apa maksudku."

"Hmm, apa yang sudah kau ketahui?"

"Tidak banyak dan untuk sementara ini prioritasku adalah menemukan Sakura."

"Hm."

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Kembali pada Sakura, saat ini gadis berambut sewarna dengan bunga sakura itu sedang menikmati teh hijau bersama seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang belum lama ini dikenalnya.

"Kau tidak lapar un?" tanya Deidara memecah keheningan.

"Eh? Ti..tidak. aku tidak lapar Dei-kun." Jelas Sakura yang sudah mulai akrab dengan pemuda pirang di hadapannya, terbukti dengan sufix kun yang dikatakan Sakura saat memanggil Deidara.

"Benarkah un? Sejak kami menyelamatkanmu kau belum makan un." Tambah Deidara menginterupsi.

"Sungguh, aku ti..."

kruyukk~~...

sebelum berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, rupanya perut Sakura tidak mau bekerja sama dengan bibir Sakura.

"Hmmm... hahahahaha.." dan perbuatan Sakura sukses membuat pria pirang di depannya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Berhenti menertawakanku, Dei!" perintah Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya membuat tawa Deidara semakin membahana.

"Perutmu tidak pandai berbohong Sakura, hahahaha." Gelak Deidara pecah seiring rajukan Sakura yang memintanya untuk berhenti menertawakannya.

"Uh, baiklah aku lapar." Kata Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang memerah akibat menahan malu dari Deidara.

"Kau lucu sekali un, hahaha." Canda Deidara masih dengan tawanya.

"Dei-kun, berhenti menertawakanku! Tidak ada yang lucu." Perintah Sakura dengan wajah serius yang dibuatnya, meski tidak mempan pada Deidara.

"Hahaha, tapi kau memang lucu un." Ssanggah Deidara.

"Dei!" pelotot Sakura membuat Deidara seketika menghentikan tawanya. Dalam pikirannya sepertinya Deidara akrab dengan wajah dan ekspresi seperti itu, tapi entah siapa. Dasar Deidara yang tidak mau ambil pusing, pada akhirnya ia tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang dipikirkannya itu.

"Baiklah un, kau mau makan apa un?" tanya Deidara sambil beranjak menuju sebuah intercom di sudut ruangan, sepertinya ingin memesan sesuatu. Yah berhubung apartemen yang ditempatinya tergolong apartemen mewah layaknya sebuah hotel jadi wajar-wajar saja jika semua yang dibutuhkannya tersedia termasuk makanan.

"Ehmm, aku mau sushi. " ucap Sakura

"Sushi un?" tanya Deidara meyakinkan. ' Kebetulan sekali makanan kesukaan mereka sama, dan jika mengingat ekspresi Sakura tadi... ehm juga sama dengannya. Hah... jangan sampai sifat menyebalkannya juga sama, apa jadinya aku jika harus menghadapi mereka. '

"Eh iya, kalo tidak ada tidak apa-apa. Ramenpun tidak masalah." Ucap Sakura tidak enak, bagaimanapun dia hanya menumpang pada penolongnya, bagaimana mungkin dia meminta yang aneh-aneh. Dan berhasil menyadarkan Deidara dari alam lamunannya.

"Jangan khawatir menu yang kau inginkan ada. Kami biasa memesannya." Kata Deidara sembari tersenyum tulus, membuat Sakura sedikit blushing. 'Benarkah Dei-kun seorang pria? Kenapa wajahnya cantik sekali, rambutnya juga indah, dan apa-apaan senyumannya itu, kenapa manis sekali. Daripada disebut kakak laki-laki, aku lebih suka menjadikan Dei-kun kakak perempuanku.' Pikir Sakura.

"Ada apa un? Kenapa memandangiku sampai seperti itu?" tanya Deidara penuh selidik.

"Eh, ti...tidak kok."jawab Sakura gugup ketahuan sedang memperhatikan wajah Deidara.

"Jangan katakan kau naksir pada ketampananku ini un."

"Cih, tidak mungkin. Aku sudah punya seseorang yang kusuka." Tolak Sakura sambil memandang arah lain menyembunyikan rona merah pada kedua pipinya.

'Apa-apaan itu, kenapa semakin kuperhatikan semakin mirip un. Jika Uchiha punya trademark hn, mereka punya cih. Tidak bagus sama sekali. Gawat, akan ada dua orang kepala batu dan seenaknya sendiri di kehidupanku. Demi dewa Jashi, tabahkanlah diriku.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Sasuke dan Sai telah menggerakkan pasukannya dan bersiap menyerang Ne. Meskipun Danzo selaku pimpinan mengetahui penyerangan terbuka ini, pria tua itu bertindak santai. Dia tau apa yang mereka cari dan kebetulan sekali mereka akan mengerahkan seluruh pasukan untuk menemukan gadis itu, dan Danzo tidak perlu susah-susah mengeluarkan tenaga untuk mencari gadis yang telah menjadi incarannya. Hanya sedikit memutar otak untuk meyakinkan Uchiha bungsu dan mantan anak buahnya bahwa dia tidak menahan gadis pink itu. Setelah menemukan gadis itu, dia akan mengambilnya dengan cara apapun.

"Lepaskan Sakura atau kau tau akibatnya berurusan denganku." Ucap sang Uchiha Sasuke dengan aura hitam yang menguar di sekeliling tubuhnya membuat siapapun merinding dibuatnya, jangan lupakan mata merah yang melengkapi amarah seorang Uchiha.

"Apa maksudmu Uchiha, meskipun kita bermusuhan tapi aku tidak sampai hati menculik gadismu." Ucap Danzo tenang, meskipun tidak dapat dipungkirinya bahwa Uchiha di depannya sungguh-sungguh akan menghabisinya kalau dirinya salah langkah.

"Jangan berkelit kakek tua, cepat katakan dimana Sakura-chan sekarang." Kata Naruto yang tidak kalah hitam dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sai hanya mengawasi mereka di belakang, merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan semua ini. Ia tahu mantan pimpinan dan gurunya tidak akan berbuat senekat ini. Menantang seorang Uchiha dan Namikaze secara langsung? Tidak akan mmungkin dilakukannya. Sai sangat tau tingkat kelicikan seorang pimpinan Ne ini.

"Bahkan seorang tuan muda Namikaze ikut datang. Gadis itu sangat beruntung memiliki pelindung-pelindung seperti kalian. Tapi asal kalian tau, aku tidak menyembunyikannya. Dan aku tidak bodoh, bertarung dengan kalian dengan tubuh tuaku ini." Ucap Danzo dengan seringai liciknya, lebih tepatnya mengarahkan pada seseorang yang tengah memasang senyum abadinya di belakang Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Geledah." Tak lebih dengan sebuah kata seluruh pasukan yang berjumlah ratusan itu bubar untuk melaksanakan perintah yang diberikan oleh sang pimpinan, mereka tidak akan segan-segan membunuh orang-orang yang menghalanginya.

Setelah mereka bergerak Sai menerima sebuah pesan jika Sakura tidak ada di markas-markas Ne yang lain. Mendengar hal itu Sai meremas kertas yang dibawanya hingga tak berbentuk, jika tidak berada di markas Ne lalu dimana Sakura disekap. Dan para informannya tidak akan salah mendeteksi orang-orang yang telah menculik Sakura saat di restoran itu. Betapa besar pengaruh seorang mantan ujung tombak Ne pada saat-saat seperti ini.

"Sasuke, Sakura tidak ada di markas Ne manapun." Ucap Sai pelan tetapi masih bisa didengar Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Tuan, sepertinya tanda keberadaan nona Sakura tidak diketemukan di tempat ini." Lapor Suigetsu selaku tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Terus cari!" perintah Sasuke lagi.

"Meskipun kalian menggeledah tempat ini sampai sudut ruang semutpun tidak akan ketemu, sudah kukatakan sebelumnya kalau gadis itu tidak berada disini." Ucap Danzo menyeringai membuat Uchiha bungsu itu naik pitam bosan dengan segala kelicikan pimpinan Ne di hadapannya.

"Teme, bagaimana ini? Laporan anak buahku tidak jauh beda dengan Suigetsu." Kata Naruto dengan raut khawatir yang tidak bisa disembunyikannya. Dirinya sangat tahu kalau sahabat di depannya ini mengkhawatirkan Sakura lebih dari siapapun.

Drtt..drt...drrrttt...

Di tengah-tengah suasana tegang ini HP Sasuke menerima sebuah pesan singkat yang sangat mengejutkan.

.

.

From: Itachi no Baka

Sakura sedang menikmati sushinya. Jadi jangan membuat keributan baka otouto **;P**

.

.

Setelah memasukkan kembali handphone pada saku celana hitamnya, Sasuke kembali memberi kode pada anak buahnya untuk menghentikan penggeledahan yang mereka lakukan.

"Eh, ada apa Teme? Apa Sakura-chan sudah ketemu?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan keputusan tiba-tiba Sasuke.

"Hn." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke keluar menuju mobilnya.

"Tunggu Uchiha!" sebelum benar-benar keluar dari bangunan tua itu langkah Sasuke terhenti mendengar teriakan Danzo.

"Berani-beraninya kau pergi setelah menggeledah tempatku tanpa alasan jelas." Ucap Danzo sambil menatap tajam Sasuke yang tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang.

"Hn, Naruto aku serahkan semua disini kepadamu." Ucap Sasuke sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan bangunan tua markas Ne dengan mobil hitamnya.

"Ah sial, kenapa Teme selalu seenaknya sendiri." Teriak Naruto frustasi, dan sepertinya ini bukan pengalaman pertamanya bersama tingkah menyebalkan Uchiha bungsu mengingat mereka sudah bersahabat cukup lama.

"Kalau begitu aku juga harus pergi, pekerjaanku masih banyak. Bye Naruto." Ucap Sai sembari melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang makin mencak-mencak dengan sikap kedua sahabatnya itu, jika hubungan mereka bisa dikategoroikan sebagai sahabat. Poor Naruto.

"Dasar tidak punya perasaan, ttebayo..."

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Sakura Pov

Entah apa rencana Kami-sama, sekarang aku berapa di sebuah apartemen mewah bersama orang-orang yang tidak aku kenal. Hawa disini sangat menusuk, apalagi tatapan seseorang bersurai merah yang Dei-kun kenalkan bernama Sasori, dia jugalah yang telah menyelamatkanku dan membawaku kemari pada seorang lagi berambut hitam panjang yang entah kenapa mirip sekali dengan Sasuke-kun, dan pria itu hanya memberikan wajah tenang menghadapi tatapan tajam Sasori.

"Hei, bisakah kalian menghentikan perang dingin kalian un? Lihat, Sakura-chan jadi ketakutan un." Kata Deidara yang barusan kembali dari dapur sembari meletakkan empat buah cangkir dengan teh hijau di dalamnya. Kedatangannya membuat diriku sedikit merasa lega.

"Seharusnya kau beritahu partnermu ini untuk tidak memberiku tatapan membunuh seperti itu Dei!" kata Itachi menanggapi ucapan Deidara.

"Cih, kau tahu penyebab aku melakukan ini Itachi." Ucap Sasori tidak mau kalah. Kalau dilihat-lihat, meskipun saling melempar deathglare yang mematikan tapi bisa dibilang mereka sangat akrab. Dan melihat kedekatan mereka aku jadi tersenyum sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum un?" tanya Deidara membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh, ti...tidak. Hanya teringat sesuatu." Jawabku kaku sambil melempar senyum gugupku.

"Benarkah?" tanya Dei-kun lagi.

"Hmm, jika melihat Sasori-san dan Itachi-san mengingatkanku pada Nii-chan dan Nii-san ku hehe." Sedang Ucapku seketika, memang benar mereka seperti Nii-chan dan Nii-san. Meskipun kelihatannya mereka tidak bersahabat, tetapi di dalamnya mereka saling membutuhkan dan memahami satu sama lain. Ngomong-ngomong soal Nii-san apakah dia tau tentang aku yang tidak sedang berada di rumah ya?

"Apa mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ya, mereka sangat baik kepadaku, meskipun aku belum mengingat semuanya tetapi kurasa aku sangat bahagia memiliki Nii-chan dan Nii-san, mereka juga berperan seperti kedua orang tua untukku. Meskipun Nii-san orangnya keras kepala, tetapi hal itu dilakukannya karena dia sangat menyayangiku dan entah kenapa Nii-san tidak suka dengan Sasuke-kun, tetapi sebaliknya Nii-chan selalu mendukungku. Seperti Tou-san dan Kaa-san bukan mereka? Nii-san yang keras seperti seorang Tou-san dan Nii-chan yang lembut layaknya seorang Kaa-san."

Sakura Pov end

.

.

Melihat Sakura yang sedang bercerita panjang lebar tentang kedua kakaknya membuat sosok Sasori memandang sosok Sakura dengan pandangan sayu. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, tiba-tiba Sasori berdiri dan menyeret Sakura keluar. Sakura yang bingung harus berbuat apa hanya bisa mengikuti pria yang dengan tanpa alasan menyeretnya keluar meninggalkan apartemen, sedangkan kedua orang lainnya hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Hari sudah pukul tengah malam semenjak Sasori menyeret Sakura untuk mengikutinya. Saat ini keduanya sudah kembali berada di loby apartemen Sasori, bersama Deidara dan Itachi.

"Orang yang kau tunggu sepertinya sudah datang." Ucap Itachi pada Sakura melihat otoutonya keluar dari mobil hitamnya dan bergegas berlari menuju tempat mereka menunggu.

Segera setelah mencapai Sakura, Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura erat tak peduli dengan orang-orang lainnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Mereka menyakitimu? Ada yang terasa sakit?" tanya Sasuke beruntun pada Sakura dengan raut cemas. Saat ini memang seorang Uchiha Sasuke sangat OOC membuat ketiga orang di belakang Sakura sedikit memicingkan mata mereka sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke yang biasanya seperti gunung es kutub selatan jadi mencair hanya karena berada di hadapan seorang Sakura. Memang Itachi tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat menyayangi gadis dalam pelukannya itu, tetapi Itachi tidak menyangka bahwa adik satu-satunya itu benar-benar serius mencintai Sakura.

Setelah pamit dan mengucapkan terimakasih Sakura pergi bersama dengan Sasuke. Saat ini mereka berada dalam mobil Sasuke. Berulang kali Sasuke melihat Sakura terantuk karena ketiduran dan berusaha untuk tersadar dengan membuka lebar matanya, tetapi tidak berlangsung lama karena ia kembali terseret dalam arus alam bawah sadarnya. Hal itu sudah berlangsung lebih dari lima kali membuat Sasuke khawatir melihat gadisnya itu.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke memecah keheningan.

1 menit..

2 menit...

5 menit...

"Ehmmm, kau mengatakan sesuatu Sasu?" tanya Sakura kembali dan sukses meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa gadis di sampingnya sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Hn." Setelah mengatakan kalimat andalannya, Sasuke kembali melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi menuju hotel terdekat mengingat keadaan Sakura yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Sasu, kenapa tidak pulang ke rumah?" tanya Sakura dengan mata memerah akibat menahan kantuk.

"Hn, kau sudah makan?"

"Iya."

"Minum obatnya dan segeralah tidur." Ucap Sasuke lagi dengan nada perintah membuat Sakura segera meminum obatnya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Setelah membuat Sakura meminum obatnya, dengan sigap Sasuke segera membaringkan Sakura dan menyelimutinya hingga menutupi tubuh Sakura.

"Aku belum mengantuk ." Kata Sakura dengan suara lirih, tetapi masih bisa didengar Sasuke.

Sembari menghela nafas panjang Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya semula untuk menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa maumu hm?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura sontak membuat wajah gadis itu merona.

"A...aku...aku ..." ucap Sakura tergagap dan dalam hatinya gadis berambut bubble gum itu merutuki penyakit gagapnya jika berada di hadapan Sasuke. Melihat hal itu Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, ternyata Sakura tetaplah Sakura, gadis yang sama yang dicintai Sasuke meski sekarang ingatannya belum kembali.

"Mau keluar melihat langit malam? Kudengar malam ini sedang cerah." Tawar Sasuke pada Sakura. Jika ditanya mengapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke peduli soal cuaca, maka jawabannya adalah karena Sakura. Meskipun sebenarnya pemuda jenius satu ini tau keadaan langit malam ini karena tidak sengaja mendengar rayuan seorang pria pada wanitanya saat di lift tadi. 'Cerahnya langit malam ini, tak secerah wajahmu saat tersenyum, honey.' Mendengar hal itu Sasuke hanya berdecih menganggap rayuannya kampungan sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Hn." Tidak banyak bicara Sasuke segera menggendong Sakura ala bridal style menuju balkon kamar mereka dengan keadaan Sakura masih terbalut selimut tebal, betapa Uchiha satu ini sangat protektif pada kekasihnya itu. Sakura yang memang tidak bisa melawan hanya mengalungkan tangannya ke leher kokoh sang Uchiha.

Sesampainya di luar Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di sebuah sofa bewarna maroon dan kembali beranjak ke dalam lagi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura bingung. Bagaimana tidak, yang mengajaknya kan Sasuke tetapi kenapa sekarang dirinya ditinggal sendiri.

" Strawberry milk?"

"Eh?"

"Kau biasa meminumnya jika tidak bisa tidur." Tambah Sasuke dan kembali pada tujuannya semula.

.

.

.

Sakura Pov

Strawberry milk? Benarkah aku menyukainya. Mengapa Sasuke tahu segala tentangku? 'Dasar Sakura baka, tentu saja Sasuke tahu segalanya tentangmu, bagaimanapun juga dia kan calon suamimu' kata inner Sakura. Ya ya ya aku tau, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku. Semua hal yang ada di sekelilingku sangat rumit. Sasuke yang mengaku tunanganku, Nii-san yang sangat menentang hubungaku dengan Sasuke, Sasori yang entah kenapa aku merasa sangat merindukannya, organisasi hitam yang mencoba menculikku, dan semua yang berhubungan denganku.

"Argghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." teriakku kencang sekedar untuk menghilangkan segala yang berputar-putar di kepalaku.

"Ada apa? Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke khawatir sembari mendekapku sukses menghentikan teriakanku. Entah kenapa selalu seperti ini, semuanya terasa berjalan baik-baik saja jika berada di dekatnya.

"Ti...tidak. Tidak ada Sasuke-kun." Ucapku mencoba meyakinkannyaa bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Jangan memaksakan diri." Ucapnya, apa dia tau apa yang sedang kurisaukan?

Sakura Pov end

.

.

.

Setelah adegan teriakan Sakura yang cukup memekakkan telinga dan sukses membuat Uchiha bungsu panik luar biasa, saat ini Sakura tengah meringkuk dalam dekapan hangat sang pangeran Uchiha. Benar apa yang telah dikatakan pemuda yang mendekapnya, setelah meminum strawberry milknya, gadis yang memiliki warna rambut seperti bunga Sakura merasa sedikit tenang dan tidak lagi berpikiran yang macam-macam.

"Sebelum kau tertidur, aku ingin kau memandang ke atas." Perintah Sasuke sembari mengeratkan dekapannya, mencegah angin malam mengusik gadisnya.

"Memangnya ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura bingung, padahal menurut gadis itu langit saat ini masih sama seperti yang tadi, cerah tetapi bintang-bintangnya tidak terlalu terlihat akibat lampu-lampu yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru kota.

"Hn."

Belum sempat melontarkan tanggapannya pada Sasuke, Sakura sudah dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara keras khas kembang api, seketika Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan benar apa yang didengarnya, saat ini di hadapannya tengah beraksi kumpulan kembang api beraneka warna yang sangat indah.

"Kau suka?" bisik Sasuke membuat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari atraksi kembang api yang saat ini masih beraksi membuat wajah keduanya sangat dekat sampai kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan membuat lagi-lagi wajah Sakura merona.

Tak perlu jawaban dari Sakura, karena Sasuke telah membungkam bibir gadis itu dengan lembut. Tanpa nafsu atau keinginan semata, melainkan untuk menunjukkan bahwa apapun akan pemuda itu lakukan hanya untuk gadis yang dicintainya.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

.

Hai, minna lama tak berjumpa. Pada kesempatan kali ini ijinkan author mengucapkan Selamat tahun Baru pada seluruh reader dan author-author lain. Semoga di tahun yang baru ini, semangat demi memajukan fanfic lebih, lebih, dan lebih lagi.

Dan selanjutnya, tentu saja author ingin meminta masukan-masukan yang membangun untuk kelanjutan fic ini.

Akhir kata, Review please...!


	11. Chapter 11

Sesuai permintaan, author berhasil menyelesaikan chapter 11 dengan jangka waktu yang lumayan cepat hehehe

Sebelumnya author ucapkan banyak banyak terimakasih atas review-reviewnya, itu sangat membantu. Arigatou gozaimasu... (bungkuk-bungkuk 90o)

Pada chapter-chapter ini ingatan Sakura sudah mulai kembali, dan semua yang menjadi bahan pertanyaan akan terjawab di chap ini walau tidak semuanya ^^

.

.

Berikutnya adalah sesi membalas review...

**Snow:** wah wah pertanyaannya lumayan banyak hehehe. Tapi tenang aja, jika baca chap ini pasti jawabannya akan muncul. Arigatou...

**Kamikaze Ayy: **Waduh masih kurang panjang? Padahal ini yang paling panjang lo critanya dibanding chap2 sebelumnya, tetapi karena permintaan reader pasti akan author panjangin hehe arigatou...

**Naomi azurania belle:** untuk chap ini sudah author maksimalkan panjangnya, tetapi untuk memaksimalkan romance SasuSaku sepertinya di chap ini belum bisa, tapi pasti di chap depan akan author usahakan. Gomen. Untuk pertanyaannya bisa dicari jawabannya di chap ini. Arigatou...

**4ntk4-ch4n:** hahaha lama tak terdengar suaranya. Tapi terimakasih udah menyempatkan diri untuk review. Yosh ini dah update...

**Poetrie-chan:** Ok, dah update nih...

**Chini VAN:** Hi! Ehmm... masa sih lebih pendek, kayanya lebih panjang deh hehehe Waduh kalo ngiler harus siap-sipa serbet tuh hahaha...Untuk masukannya makasih, pasti akan author usahakan untuk memperbaikinya.

**SS SK:** Sebelumnya author mau tanya, SS SK tu apa? (mungkin kalo SS= Sasuke Sakura, kalo SK, Sasuke Karin?). ok, kembali ke review, hubungan Saku ma Saso akan terjawab di chap ini. Sip, author tidak terlalu lama kan updatenya kali ini? ^^

**Uchiharuno phorepeeerr:** hahaha ya iyalah masih hidup. Gomen ya sebelumnya, untuk selanjutnya g akan terlalu lama updatenya. Yupz tebakan kamu 90% benar, hebat... tapi kayanya udah banyak yang feeling gitu ya... author g jadi buat kejutan donk (jadi pundung). Tapi ya sudahlah, author akan belajar lagi, n selanjutnya arigatou...

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry:** Ok deh, ini udah update...

**Karasu Uchiha:** Iya makasih. Soal itu karena emang fic ini tidak sedang berada di nuansa tahun baru, cz dah masuk ke bulan february hehehe

**Animea Lover Ya-ha:** Wah, nickx ngingetin author ma Hiruma hahaha. Untuk pertanyaannya akan terjawab di chap ini, so baca terus ya... arti umumnya sih istri gangster, kalo arti khususnya akan dijelaskan di chap terakhir hehehe. Untuk doanya, hanya satu kata dari author, 'AMIN'. Ok review lagi ya, arigatou...

**Arisu sashura:** Makasih udah difave, author akan berusaha agar tidak mengecewakan^^ iya, Naruto kasian banget (Naruto bersabda: ini salah author, kenapa aku dijadikan seperti itu...mencak-menca tak terima) hehehe...

**Kazuki Namikaze:** Makasih... hehehe segitu lamanya ya... author akan berusaha lagi, pasti! Mohon bantuannya ya senpai...

**Pudding-tan:** Ok, ni udah update hehehe. Arigatou...

**Rex vegeance:** owh sipp^^ akan author usahakan. Meski bingung standar kocak itu bagaimana hehehe, tapi makasih masukannya...

**Eet gitu:** Wah banyak penggemar Naru nih hehe. Mengenai pertanyaannya akan segera terjawab di chap ini atau chap selanjutnya. Selamat menikmati... oh iya, Petto-chan tu sp? Arigatou...

**Nina-SasuSaku males login –a:** Hi jg adik hehehe^^ Kayanya prediksi Nina-chan bener deh, author juga sependapat ma Nina-chan. Ok, makasih untuk reviewnya, ditunggu lagi loh... untuk permintaan di bawah sendiri 'Gomen', lain kali saja ya, author belum siap menampakan diri nih, hehehe

**Miho Yulatha:** Yupz, makin kesana SasuSaku makin So sweet hehe... ok makasih atas reviewnya...

**Me:** Aye sir! Hahaha udah author panjangin nih. Arigatou...

**Fifah kyew:** Salam kenal juga^^ waduh masa g percaya? Tapi suer terkewerkewer deh, ni author emang masih hijau, so mohon bantuannya. Mau Nii atau Nee terserah Fifahchan deh, ok? Arigatou...^^

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink':** Makasih pujiannya, author jadi malu hehhe. Iya nih, si Sasu g kuat kalo jauh-jauh ma Saku^^. N ternyata nasib kita sama, dibakar api cemburu T_T. Ok, ditunggu reviewnya lagi...

.

.

Ok, selanjutnya selamat membaca, dan semoga semua reader dapat menikmatinya.^^

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke & Sakura**

**Story : Artwing San**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rated : Semi M (masih bingung nentuinnya)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 11

Memori yang Hilang

Sinar mentari yang menerobos tirai sukses membuat sepasang onyx membuka matanya. Masih dengan raut datarnya, pria bermarga Uchiha itu menoleh ke samping tepat ke seorang gadis yang masih terlelap dalam buaian mimpinya. Tersenyum, pemuda yang dijuluki pangeran es itu tersenyum hangat melihat ekspresi gadisnya yang menurutnya sangat manis bahkan saat ia tertidur. Hal itu dilakuaknnya sampai suara dering handphonenya mengakhiri kegiatannya.

"Hn?"

"Dimana Sakura sekarang?"

"Hn, dia bersamaku."

"Bawa Sakura kembali ke kediaman Haruno!"

"Dia masih tertidur, aku tidak mau membangunkannya."

"Sebelum jam 10 pagi ini kau harus mengantarnya, kalau tidak aku tidak mau tau jika ada masalah dengan orang itu."

TUT TUT TUT ...

.

.

.

Tampak di bandara seorang peuda bersurai merah dengan tato kanji Ai di dahinya keluar menuju mobil yang telah menunggunya. Sudah lama ia tidak berkunjung ke kota ini. Apa yang mendorong seorang penguasa Suna kemari tidaklah diketahui, banyak dari berbagai media yang melancarkan wartawan-wartawan andalan mereka untuk menghadang pemuda ini, tapi hanya bisa melihat sang narasumber aka Sabaku no Gaara, berita mereka dari jauh. Tentu saja demikian, karena banyaknya pengawal yang dikerahkan untuk mengatasi permasalahan seperti ini.

"Tuan Sabaku, bisa beritahu kami mengapa Anda mengunjungi Konoha?"

"Tuan apakah ini hanya keperluan bisnis?"

"Apakah benar desas sesus yang beredar bahwa Anda memiliki hubungan khusus dengan ..."

"Tuan..."

"Tuan..."

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang." Jawab Pemuda bernama Sabaku no Gaara tersebut dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Apakah saudara Anda?"

"Apakah kekasih Anda?"

"Urusan pribadi atau bisnis?"

"Tuan, beritahu kami."

"Tuan..."

"Seseorang yang kurindukan."

"Berapa lama Anda tidak menemuinya?"

"Apa hubungan Anda dengan orang itu?"

"Apakah ada hubungan khusus?"

Dan masih banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan pada penguasa Suna itu, tetapi terlambat, Tuan muda Sabaku telah mencapai pintu mobil yang telah sengaja dibuka oleh salah seorang pengawal pribadinya. Sedangkan di sekelilingnya sudah ada barikade untuk menghadang para wartawan.

Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk mobil, Gaara berbalik menghadap para wartawan.

"Aku akan menemui orang yang sangat penting, jadi untuk sementara jangan usik urusanku di Konoha." ucap Gaara dengan senyum tipisnya yang jarang diperlihatkannya.

Setelah mengatakan kalimat panjangnya, Gaara masuk ke mobil yang telah disiapkan khusus untuknya. Sedangkan para wartawan banyak yang berblushing ria setelah adegan pemuda Sabaku tersebut memberikan kata-kata yang menurut mereka sangat manis dan baru pertama kali diucapkannya kepada media, dan jangan lupakan senyum tipisnya itu.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

'Krakk'

"Apa yang kau lakukan un? Mengapa kau menghancurkan ponselmu un?" tanya seorang berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Deidara,

"Gaara..."

"Apa maksudmu un, Memang ada apa dengan Gaara?" tanya Deidara tidak mengerti.

"Dia di Konoha sekarang."

"Bukannya bagus un, kalian bertiga bisa berkumpul kembali."

"Tidak, waktunya tidak tepat."

"Menurutku tidak masalah un, Gaara juga orang yang memegang kekuasaan besar. Bukankah sekutu kita jadi bertambah un?"

"Ya, itu benar. Tetapi aku khawatir dengan Sakura. Kondisinya tidak memungkinkan, apalagi dengan masalah internal kita."

"Apa maksudmu un, aku tidak mengerti."

"Sasuke bermasalah dengan Yamato, Sai dengan Ne, Gaara yang mungkin juga akan berselisih dengan Sasuke atau mungkin Sai. Dan Sakura... aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang akan terjadi padanya, kondisi fisik maupun mentalnya belum pulih padahal sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu... aaghghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Hei hei, tenanglah un!" ucap Deidara menghadapi Sasori yang sedang kalut. 'Ini kedua kalinya aku melihat seorang Sasori yang biasanya tenang menjadi seperti ini un. Benar-benar out of charakter, beruntung sekali aku bisa melihatnya un hahahah...' pikir Deidara.

.

.

.

Back to SasuSaku

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura yang sudah bangun. Tanpa disadarinya, Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Jadi jika tidak ada Sasuke di dekatnya, ia merasa ada yang kurang.

Merasa tidak ada sahutan dari Sasuke, Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ternyata tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke disana, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan pantry dan hasilnya pun nihil. Di semua sudut kamar yang mereka sewa tidak ada pemuda yang sedang dicarinya.

"Sa...sasu.. kenapa?" ucap Sakura yang mulai terisak, di dalam pikirannya sudah terbersit pikiran-pikiran buruk bahwa Sasuke meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Hiks..hiks... Sasu, kau dimana?" tidak ada beberapa menit air mata Sakura sudah mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipi pucatnya. Dan hal ini berlanjut hingga hampir lima belas menit sampai tanpa disadari Sakura, Sasuke sudah datang. Melihat gadisnya sedang duduk bersimpuh dan terisak Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura, ada apa? Kau mimpi buruk? Atau ada yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut bingung dan cemas sembari mendekap gadisnya itu.

"Sa...Sasu..." melihat akan keberadaan Sasuke, dengan segera Sakura memeluk leher Sasuke erat seakan takut jika akan ditinggal lagi.

"Ada apa hn?" tanya Sasuke lembut sambil mengelus helaian rambut bubble gum Sakura. Bukannya menjawab, yang ada Sakura malah menangis semakin keras membuat bahu Sasuke basah akibat air mata yang dihasilkannya. Tidak hanya itu, semakin lama dirasa Sasuke nafas Sakura semakin tak beraturan. Pada awalnya dikira hanya sesenggukan biasa, tetapi ternyata bukan. Nafas Sakura sudah seperti orang yang terkena asma membuat Sasuke semakin cemas dan bergegas membopongnya keluar menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

Sakura Pov~

Dimana ini, kenapa semuanya putih. Sasuke-kun, kau dimana? Nii-chan... Nii-san... kalian semua kemana? Kenapa sepi sekali. Aku takut sendiri, kumohon siapa saja tolong aku. Kumohon...

"Sakura." Terdengar suara seseorang tengah memanggilku, entahlah itu suara siapa. Tapi sepertinya aku mengenalnya.

"Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku?"

"Kemarilah Sakura."

Setelah berkata demikian, secara tiba-tiba aku berada di sebuah bukit hijau yang indah sekali. Di puncak bulit ada sebuah pohon Sakura dan beberapa orang anak remaja, mungkin masih smp atau sekolah dasar. Dan entah atas dorongan apa, aku mendekati mereka.

Disana ada 3 orang anak remaja laki-laki berumur sekitar 10 atau 15 tahun dan seorang gadis yang mungkin masih berumur 6 tahun. Kedua anak laki-laki itu berambut merah, mungkin saudara. Dan jika kuperhatikan seperti chibi Sasori, hehehe lucu sekali. Dan seorang lagi berambut hitam, jika dilihat-lihat sedikit mirip Sasuke-kun, tapi jika dilihat dari model rambut dan bola matanya lebih mirip Nii-chan, ya memang mirip sekali. Sepertinya mereka tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu.

"Sakura akan ikut bersamaku ke Konoha, jika disini mereka akan menyiksanya seperti yang sudah-sudah." Kata seorang yang mirip dengan Sasori, mungkin bisa kupanggil dengan chibi Saso-kun. Dan sepertinya, di antara mereka bertiga, dialah anak tertua.

"Kenapa Nii-san egois sekali. Sakura akan bersamaku. Aku bisa menjaganya sendiri dari mereka yang ingin menyakitinya. Kau pergi saja ke Konoha, jangan pedulikan kami."

"Kau pikir berapa umurmu sekarang hah? Menjaga dirimu saja kau tidak bisa."

"Diam! Akan kubuktikan aku bisa menjaganya."

"Kakak, jangan aku berbuat salah lagi?" tanya satu-satunya gadis yang berada disini berhasil menghentikan adu mulut mereka.

Tu... tunggu dulu. Gadis kecil ini sepertinya aku tidak asing dengannya. Rambut merah muda, bola mata emerald, dan jidat yang uhmm... sedikit lebar. Tidak, tidak mungkin ini hanya mirip, tapi dia benar-benar mirip dengaku. Ya, bukan mirip tapi memang diriku. Aku merasa pernah mengalami ini, dan entahlah aku bingung dan tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Setelah perdebatan yang terjadi di dalam diriku. Tiba-tiba aku kembali dikejutkan dengan keberadaanku di sebuah kamar yang lagi-lagi ada ketiga anak yang tadi berada di bukit. Hanya chibi Saso-kun yang tidak ada.

Seorang dari mereka yang berambut merah tengah menggenggam erat tangan mungil gadis kecil yang tengah terbaring di ranjangnya dengan wajah yang amat pucat. Dan seorang lagi yang berambut hitam duduk di kursi tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ini semua salahku. Semua yang dikatakan Nii-san benar, aku tidak mampu menjaganya."

"Sudahlah, tidak sepenuhnya salahmu. Mereka orang-orang dewasa hanya ingin mengambil keuntungan."

"Kita semua sudah tau dari awal, bahkan Nii-san sudah memperingatkanku. Tapi aku tidak berguna, aku tidak berkutik dengan apa yang mereka lakukan pada Sakura. Mereka menyiksanya! Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menghentikannya." Teriak Gaara frustasi.

"Kita masih anak-anak, kau ingat? Kita tidak lebih dari bocah berumur 11 tahun."

Setelah teriakan dari pemuda berambut hitam itu keduanya diam, mungkin berpikir akan apa yang telah terjadi diantara mereka.

Aku yang melihat tidak kuasa menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. Mereka benar-benar menyedihkan.

Apa mungkin ini kepingan dari masa laluku? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apakah Kami-sama mengirimku kemari agar aku tersadar akan masa laluku? Jika ini semua benar, apa yang haru kulakukan?

"Sudah kuputuskan, mungkin hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk melindunginya. Setidaknya sampai aku mampu melindunginya dengan tanganku ini."

"Apa maksudmu Gaara?"

"Kumohon bantulah aku, hanya kau yang bisa membantuku."

"Sebagai sahabat tentu aku akan membantuku sebisa yang aku mampu."

"Pergilah ke Konoha, temui Nii-san. Dan bawa juga Sakura bersamamu."

"Kau gila. Bagaimana mungkin aku ke Konoha hanya berdua dengan Sakura."

"Aku akan cari cara agar kalian aman. Akan kugunakan semua kekuasaan dan kemampuan yang kumiliki untuk membawa kalian kesana. Kumohon, hanya kau yang bisa membantuku"

"Baiklah, kita lakukan. Tetapi setidaknya sampai kondisi Sakura membaik."

"Hn, aku akan persiapkan semuanya."

Setelah percakapan mereka berakhir, aku kembali dikejutkan oleh tempat yang berbeda. Kali ini gadis kecil itu berada dalam gendongan Sasori, bukan lagi chibi Saso-kun meski belum terlihat dewasa seperti terakir kali bertemu, yaitu saat berada dalam apartemen Sasori dan Dei-kun. Terlihat dia berlari menerobos hujan dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya dan masih harus menggendong gadis kecil yang tidak sadarkan diri itu, atau mungkin bisa dibilang diriku versi kecil.

Selanjutnya aku berada di sebuah ruangan bewarna putih, jika dilihat-lihat pasti ini adalah rumah sakit. Diriku lagi-lagi terbaring di ranjang, bedanya kali ini Sasorilah yang memegang jemariku erat. Dan di sofa di sebelah jendela ada Nii-chan dan Nii-san. Meskipun tidak sama seperti sekarang, tetapi aku yakin mereka adalah orang-orang yang kusebut Nii-chan dan Nii-san saat ini.

Berikutnya adalah ketika bersama bocah berambut duren, bisa kutebak itu adalah Naruto. Benar apa yang telah diceritakannya tempo hari, hahaha anak-anak memang lucu.

Dan yang ini adalah saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun. Saat itu dia sangat dingin. Benar-benar pangeran es. Tapi aku berhasil mencairkannya. Ternyata aku benar-benar gadis yang luar biasa. Bisa bertahan dengan manusia es seperti Sasuke-kun hihihi

Kemudian ini adalah saat upacara kelulusan SMA, dan bisa kulihat diriku menangis haru sambil memeluk Ino saat kepala sekolah memberi sambutan. Ya Ino, dia adalah sahabatku. Meski umur kami berbeda dikarenakan aku loncat kelas beberapa kali dan seringkali kami melempar caci maki, tetapi kami saling melengkapi dan melindungi satu sama lain. Mungkin seperti hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto, hanya saja tidak sampai berkelahi seperti mereka. Satu hal yang membuatku tersenyum sedih, sudah lama sekali sepertinya aku tidak bertemu dengannya, bagaimana reaksinya jika ia melihat keadaanku saat ini. Pasti dia akan menceramahiku panjang lebar.

Lalu ini saat pengumuman penerimaan siswa baru Fakultas kedokteran. Aku sangat senang akhirnya keinginanku tercapai, yaitu masuk di Universitas Konoha Fakultas kedokteran. Dengan begitu cita-citaku menjadi dokter sudah terlihat.

Perjalanan kepingan-kepingan memori akan ingatanku yang hilang mulai berjalan semakin ke depan. Sampai pada aku yang sekarang. Aku ingat, siang itu aku tengah berpikir keras untuk mendamaikan Sasuke-kun dan Nii-san. Dan apa yang telah kurencanakan, semua kuceritakan pada Nii-chan. Tidak mudah untuk meyakinkannya, tetapi dengan senjata pamungkasku pada akhirnya Nii-chan bersedia membantuku.

Dan cerita itu berlajut hingga semuanya kembali memutih dan berangsur-angsur semakin gelap gulita hingga aku tidak bisa melihat apapun.

End of Sakura Pov~

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke sarat akan rasa cemas.

"Sa..Sakura-san baik-baik saja. Hal ini terjadi mungkin karena Sakura-san di bawah tekanan atau karena terlalu memaksakan diri." Ucap Hinata selaku dokter yang memeriksa Sakura.

"Bisa aku menemuinya?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar bertemu gadisnya.

"I..iya. tentu saja." Ucap Hinata kikuk.

Mendengar persetujuan Hinata, Sasuke bergegas masuk ruangan tempat Sakura terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

Tidak lama setelah Sasuke duduk di samping ranjang Sakura, seseorang masuk dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Apalagi yang kau lakukan pada Sakura, Uchiha?"

"Keadaan Sakura memang belum pulih sepenuhnya. Jadi bukan sepenuhnya salah Sasuke, Nii-san." Ucap pemuda yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Yang benar saja. Kau membela Uchiha brengsek ini?"

"Sakura sedang istirahat, Yamato-nii bisa mencaciku di luar." Kata Sasuke santai dan sesopan mungkin pada calon kakak iparnya. Jika bukan karena Sakura, mungkin Sasuke akan langsung menghajar orang yang mengatainya.

"Yamato-nii? Kau sadar apa yang kau ucapkan Uchiha? Aku bukanlah anikimu." Kata Yamato berang.

"Sai juga bukan adikmu."

"A..apa kau..."

"Sakura juga..."

"Apa maumu Uchiha?" ucap Sai menengahi adu mulut kedua orang itu.

"Kalian tau apa maksudku." Kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa, tidak gentar dengan double death glare Sai dan Yamato.

"Terserah apa maumu Uchiha, kami tetaplah Haruno bersaudara. Kau orang luar jangan ikut campur." Kata Yamato mulai meredakan emosinya, mencegah untuk memperluas prediksi-prediksi sang Uchiha. Setelah berkata demikian Yamato keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

"Kuperingatkan kau, jangan lagi mengusik tentang hubungan kami bertiga." Kata Sai penuh dengan penekanan, meskipun bagi Sasuke itu tidak ada artinya.

"Kalian takut Sakura tau dan meninggalkan kalian?"

"Tidak. Bukan karena itu."

"Lalu?"

"Ini demi keselamatan Sakura."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika sudah tiba waktunya, kau akan tau. Cepat atau lambat."

"Hn"

.

.

.

Setelah dua hari tidak sadarkan diri, dan dua hari bertahan rawat inap di rumah sakit. Total empat hari, saat ini Sakura berada di taman samping rumah kediaman Haruno. Seharusnya gadis itu belum boleh diijinkan pulang. Tapi karena rengekan pada ketiga orang aka Sasuke, Sai, dan Yamato akhirnya Sakura diperbolehkan pulang. Ternyata jurus ampuhnya masih tetaplah ampuh, sama seperti dulu hahaha.

Bisa dibilang sekarang Sakura sudah ingat tentang masa lalunya, bahkan masa lalu sebelum peristiwa mengerikan itu terjadi . Kejadian itulah yang membuat dirinya trauma dan hilang ingatan. Jadi pada intinya, dirinya sudah dua kali kehilangan ingatan. Karena itu meskipun sekarang sudah bisa membuka lembaran-lembaran ingatannya, tetapi masih banyak yang membingungkannya.

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sakura?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah Sai.

"Eh... ti..tidak ada. Aku hanya bingung hehehe." Ucap Sakura gugup.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Hm?" ucap Sai lembut sambil mengusap puncak rambut Sakura dan tersenyum menenangkan. Diperlakukan seperti itu Sakura merasa nyaman sekaligus rindu, ingin sekali Sakura bertemu dengan kedua saudara kandungnya. Bukannya tidak menganggap Sai dan Yamato saudara, bagaimanapun juga mereka tetaplah kakak sekaligus pengganti orang tua bagi Sakura meskipun tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku hingga membuatmu memandangiku seperti ini?" tanya Sai sedikit membuat Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Eh, Nii-chan berkata apa?"

"Dasar, sudah kubilang jangan keseringan melamun." Kata Sai sambil mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Hei, hentikan. Rambutku bisa kusut Nii-chan." Rajuk Sakura membuat kedua pipinya menggembung lucu.

"Hahaha, baiklah princess." Ucap Sai lagi sembari berdiri menjauh dari Sakura, menghindari pukulan-pukulan yang akan dilancarkan Sakura.

"Jangan kabur Nii-chan, dasar tidak bertanggung jawab. Sudah merusak tatanan rambutku, sekarang malah kabur." Teriak Sakura sambil beranjak berdiri untuk mengejar Sai. Selanjutnya kejar-kejaran ala Tom & Jerry pun terjadi. Yamato yang menyaksikan keduanya dari balkon ruang kerjanya sedari tadi hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum kecil.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

"Wah, ramai sekali disini Sasuke-kun."

Saat ini Sakura bersama dengan Sasuke sedang berada di sebuah taman bermain yang cukup ramai dikarenakan ini akhir pekan, jadi bisa dibayangkan berapa ribu orang yang berkunjung kemari.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan kata andalannya.

Sudah diperkirakan sebelumnya bahwa ini ide yang buruk, bukannya bisa berduaan dengan Sakura, yang ada mereka berdesak-desakan mengantri hanya untuk naik biang lala. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini permintaan Sakuranya. Keteguhan dalam mempertahankan suatu pendapat yang melebihi puncak Everest itu dapat dengan mudah diruntuhkan oleh Sakura dengan rayuan mautnya. Poor Sasuke.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya mereka berdua mendapat giliran untuk naik wahana masuk ke dalam kincirnya mulai berputar semakin ke atas membuat Sakura berteriak kegirangan. Sedangkan Sasuke? ia hanya memandang Sakura dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan author.

"Sugoii... Sasuke-kun lihat itu, kita bisa melihat seluruh kota dari sini."

"Hn"

"Ah, ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil menghadap Sasuke. Semenjak ingatannya pulih, ia tidak lagi canggung pada Sasuke.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau sudah mulai kembali seperti Sakuraku sebelum insiden itu."

"Oh...oh ya? Hehehe " kata Sakura sambil tersenyum ganjil. Dalam hatinya ia merasa bersalah pada Sasuke karena telah membohongi dirinya. Juga pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya, tetapi ini demi tujuannya semula. Bahkan Sai pun belum tau akan hal ini. Setelah ini berhasil ia berjanji akan meminta maaf pada semuanya.

"Aku senang kau sudah tidak lagi takut padaku." Kata Sasuke lagi sontak membuat Sakura menerjang memeluknya.

"Gomen"

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Seharusnya aku..." belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sakura sudah membungkamnya dengan ciuman singkat di bibirnya.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal itu? Aku hanya ingin bersenag-senang hari ini." Ucap Sakura dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hn, kau sudah semakin berani ya. Tapi aku suka sisi agresifmu ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai andalannya sembari membenarkan posisi Sakura hingga benar-benar duduk di atas pangkuannya dan mendekapnya erat hingga ia bisa berbicara tepat di telinga Sakura seperti saat sini.

"Hen... hentikan Sasu. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?" Rajuk Sakura sambil mendorong dada bidang Sasuke menjauh, tetapi hanya berhasil menjauhkannya tidak lebih dari lima centi. Itupun karena Sasuke yang sengaja sedikit melonggarkan dekapannya supaya bisa melihat wajah Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa hn?" ujar Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, tidak tahan dengan pesona bibir ranum Sakura. Bukan salah dirinya, karena ini semua Sakura yang memulai hehehe

'Ceklek' sebuah suara menginterupsi tetapi masih belum menghentikan tujuan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih atas kunjungannya, silahkan datang kembali di lain waktu." Ucap seorang wanita yang telah membuka pintu. Dan hal ini sukses membuat Sasuke berdecih dan memandang pekerja itu degan pandangan tidak suka sambil menarik Sakura keluar dari tempat yang menurutnya sangat sempit itu. Sakura yang ditarik hanya bisa berkata terimakasih kembali dan menundukkan kepalanya malu sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu. Sedangkan pekerja wanita itu masih berblushing ria setelah melihat adegan secara life itu, meskipun belum sampai pada tahap ekstrim.

.

.

"Mau es krim?" tawar Sasuke pada gadis yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada salah satu lengannya. Yup, sekarang ini mereka tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman bermain.

"Hmm, aku mau yang strawberry vanila." Ucap Sakura dengan raut berbinar persis anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan mainan.

"Tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana." Perintah Sasuke sebelum beranjak pergi membeli apa yang telah dipesan gadisnya.

Sambil menunggu Sasuke, Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya hingga kaki mungilnya menggantung dan bisa berayun-ayun. Tidak lupa gadis itu mendendangkan sebuah lagu khas anak-anak sambil memperhatikan kedua sepatunya yang berayun bergantian. Sungguh imut sekali. Bahkan ia tidak sadar seorang lelaki tengah berjalan menuju dirinya.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya pria asing itu. Mendengar hal itu membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya sekedar melihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Eh?" hanya sepenggal kata yang bisa Sakura keluarkan melihat pria yang sedang berdiri dan berbicara di hadapannya.

"Aku tanya apakah kau sendirian kemari?" tanya pria muda itu lagi dengan nada lembut karena tidak mendapat respon yang diinginkannya.

"Menjauh darinya." Sebuah suara menginterupi keduanya. Suara itu berasal dari pemuda yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu Sakura. Setelah memberikan es krim yang diminta Sakura. Secara protektif Sasuke milingkarkan sebelah lengannya pada pinggang Sakura dan mengajaknya beranjak meninggalkan pria asing itu masih dengan tatapan sengit seolah berkata 'Gadis ini milikku'.

Setelah pasangan SasuSaku menjauh, pria muda itu hanya menyeringai dengan dilanjutkan tersenyum kecil melihat pasangan itu, atau lebih tepatnya hanya pada Sakura.

.

"I miss your voice, your smile, your laugh. But most of all, I miss the way you said 'I love you'" gumam pria itu, setelah gadis yang diamatinya menghilang dari pandangannya ia pun beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

.

Yosh, chapter 11 terselesaikan. Semua ini berkat semangat para reader sekalian. Oleh karena itu author ingin mengucapkan lagi, Arigatou...

Karena udah tengah malem, author cuma bisa berkata, demi kemajuan fic ini mohon masukan, saran, kritik, semangat dan lain sebagainya melalui review

Sampai jumpa di chap depan... C_U


	12. Chapter 12

April yang melelahkan, tetapi pada akhirnya chapter 12 selesai...

Maaf lagi-lagi atas keterlambatan up datenya

Di chap ini pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang telah disampaikan akan terjawab, meski g 100% sih hehehe

Dengan begini semoga 3 atau 4 chap lagi fic ini sudah dinyatakan tamat... semoga...^^

Sebelumnya, author ucapkan terimakasih pada para reviewer dan seluruh reader yang telah menanti fic ini

Sebenarnya chap ini sudah author garap dalam otak, hanya saja untuk mengetikknya entah kenapa pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Apa gara-gara kebanyakan baca fic2 lain ya? Gak tau kenapa alur yang telah tercetak memudar seiring dengan menerka-nerka lanjutan fic yang author nantikan hahaha. Jadi gini deh...

Habis banyak yang bagus-bagus, n banyak yang author tunggu updatetannya. Rasanya sedikit emosi kalau fic yang ditunggu lama banget updatenya, padahal author sendiri gak kalah lama updatenya hehehe

Oleh karena itu, sebisa mungkin author akan mencoba untuk tidak ngaret lagi^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tanpa basa basi, akan author jawab review yang telah masuk,**

**rex vegeance:** yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Tapi kalau masih lama dalam arti chap terlalu panjang mungkin g kok. Gaara emang sengaja author masukin untuk menandakan klimaks mulai terjadi dan tanda untuk akhir cerita hehehe (perannya emang g banyak)

**eet gitu:** soal pertanyaannya akan terjawab di chap ini, kecuali untuk masa SasuSaku ampe jadian mungkin di chap berikutnya.

**uchiharuno phorepeerr:** yupz, auhor ingin tiap chap ada peningkatan hehehe. Untuk kebingungannya silahkan pecahkan di chap ini.

**Snow:** kedua Uchiha emang kurang tau asal usul Sakura berkat kerja keras SasoGaa (untuk ini baca chap 11 ^^) yang di taman emang Gaara kok

**SS SK:** hahaha ok2 maaf atas ketidaktauan author (peace!) dan pendapat yang terakhir author juga setuju loh. Dan untuk pertanyaannya akan terjawab di chap ini, n maaf updatenya lama.

**Me:** sesuai permintaan, tiap chap baru pasti author bakalan lebih panjangin. Dan memang benar Saso ma Gaara emang kakak kandung Sakura, meski beda ibu

**Go Mio****:** ok, ni udah up date walaupun lama banget. Iya, cowo yg di akhir itu emang Gaara. Soal mau ngerebut ato g tanya Gaara dulu yah.. hehehe

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink****:** Wah, maksih masih mau nunggu updatenya, author baru bisa update sekarang hehe. Sebisa mungkin author masukin SasuSaku kok, kan tokoh utamanya mereka. Yupz laki2 yang ngjak bicara Saku emang Gaara

**Juusan Otome****:** yupz, makasih

**Naomi azurania belle****:** Yosh, makasih atas semangatnya. Udah update lo, meski ngaret. GaaSakuSaso emang sodaraan, Cuma beda ibu.

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet****:** Ya, author juga Cuma mau bilang MAKASIHHH... hehehe

me Ara-chan: Ok2, thanks ^^

**Miho Yulatha****:** Ya, makasih. Jangan pernah bosan menungguku ya...

**Obsinyx Virderald****:** Siippp...

**fii-chan gx d akun:** salam kenal jg Fii-chan. Wah akunnya tinggal buat loh, tapi author g maksa sih (dulunya sama kaya Fi-chan ^^) mobster's wife tu arti mudahnya istri seorang gangster begitu, ya tapi tidak tau juga kalau ada yang mengartikan lain hehehe

.

.

Ok, selanjutnya selamat membaca, dan semoga semua reader dapat menikmatinya.^^

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke & Sakura**

**Story : Artwing San**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rated : M **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 12

Kau tau apa yang sedang kurasakan? Kacau... bingung... tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Entah kenapa sakit kepala ini menghancurkan segala rencana yang telah tersusun rapi. Sebentar-sebentar sakit dan aku lupa apa yang sedang kulakukan atau apa yang ingin kuperbuat, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Inikah efek yang dikatakan dalam buku itu? Jika iya, kuharap jangan datang sekarang, setidaknya setelah hubungan orang-orang yang kusayangi membaik dan kembali harmonis atau bisa ku sebut happy ending? Uggghh... sakit ... datang lagi... kenapa? Apa Kau tidak ingin mengabulkan satu-satunya keinginan terbesarku Kami-sama? Atau kau sudah ingin memelukku dalam rengkuhanmu?

Normal Pov~

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai senada dengan kelopak bunga Sakura tengah merintih menhan sakit di sudut kamar bernuansa pink, tepatnya kamarnya di keluarga Haruno. Banyak yang telah terjadi dan mungkin inilah awal klimaks dari perjalanan hidupnya. Masalah demi masalah tengah mengejarnya, sejak dilahirkan dan mungkin sampai raganya tertelan bumi.

Tok..Tok..Tok

"Sakura, kau di dalam?"

Mendengar panggilan yang sudah tidak asing di pendengarannya, perlahan Sakura mencoba bangkit mengalahkan rasa sakitnya dan masuk menuju kamar mandi yang memang sengaja disediakan dalam ruangannya.

Ketika pemuda yang yang mengetok pintu tadi masuk, terdengar suara gemericik shower.

'Mungkin sedang mandi' gumam pemuda yang telah lancang masuk ke kamar seorang gadis.

Ceklek ...

"Nii-chan? Kapan kau masuk?" tanya Sakura yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Sekarang gadis itu sudah kembali menjadi gadis ceria dengan wajah cerah, meskipun tidak dapat dipungkiri warna pucat belum hilang sepenuhnya dari wajah cantiknya. Sesaat sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi Sakura telah menyambar kapsul-kapsul di atas mejanya dan menelannya dengan dilanjutkan menyalakan shower untuk membuat alibi seolah dirinya sedang mandi.

"Baru saja." Ucap Sai, pemuda yang telah Sakura anggap sebagai Nii-channya sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa malam-malam begini Nii-chan? Kau rindu padaku?" tanya Sakura pede.

"Kalau iya kenapa hmmm, imoutoku sayang yang sekarang sudah pandai berbohong pada Nii-channya?"

"A...apa maksud Nii-chan? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Baiklah, kau merahasiakannya padaku dan aku akan membongkar semua pada kedua kepala batu itu."

" Haaahhhhhhhh... ok aku kalah, aku memang sudah mengingat semuanya Nii-chan."

"Sejak kapan? Kenapa merahasiakan dariku? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat Sakura?"

"Gomen, aku hany..." belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, sudah ada sesosok manusia yang menginterupsi dengan membuka pintu keras hingga sedikit berdebam.

"Nii...Nii-san... "

"Jelaskan padaku! SEMUA, tanpa satu yang terlewat." Ucap Yamato dengan tegas sambil menahan amarah yang sudah ditahannya sejak perbincangan antara kedua orang yang sudah dianggap adik-adiknya.

"Apa maksudmu Nii-san?" tanya Sai masih dengan wajah senyum seperti biasanya.

"Hentikan wajah menyebalkanmu itu, menjijikkan."

"Nii-san, jangan berbicara seperti itu pada Nii-chan. Dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya."

"Sakura?" tanya Sai meyakinkan Sakura

"Akan kuceritakan semua, termasuk sebelum kita berkumpul menjadi Haruno." Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakur membuat kedua pemuda di hadapannya sontak terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu Saku?" tanya Sai kembali, tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura.

"Aku mengingat semuanya, sengaja masuk Ne dengan bantuan Nii-chan, sengaja menghilangkan ingatan, sampai Laboratorium di Suna, Saso-nii, Gaa-chan, dan... Danzo." Ucap Sakura membuat keheningan menyelubungi ruangan yang berisi 3 Haruno di dalamnya.

.

.

.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Nii-san."

"Hn. Bagaimana keadaan Suna?"

"Kenapa bertanya jika kau sudah tau? The Puppet Master of Akatsuki?"

"Cih, ternyata setelah menjadi Kazekage kau tidak berubah."

"Apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"..."

"Sudah bertemu Saku?"

"Ya, dia semakin cantik. Mungkin Nyonya Kazekage pantas untuknya."

"Kau gila, dia imoutomu. Hilangkan sifat incestmu itu."

"Kau sendiri seorang homo, tidak berhak menghakimiku bahwa aku seorang incest."

"Siapa yang kau sebut homo ha?"

"Memang siapa lagi orang yang sedang berbicara denganku?"

"Atas dasar apa kau menjudgeku dengan sebutan homo? Aku tidak yakin di kehidupan sebelumnya kau adalah adikku."

"Memang aku harus menyebut apa orang yang serumah dan selalu bersama dengan pria cantik selama 24 jam heh?"

"Dia rekanku, dasar Kazekage Panda."

"Pecinta boneka."

"Incest."

"Homo."

"Menyebalkan."

"Bodoh."

"Miskin alis."

"Aku memang tidak punya alis, baka."

"CUKUP! DASAR SETAN MERAH BERSAUDARA BRENGSEK!" teriak seseorang yang sudah jengah dengan pertengkaran tidak elit ala SasoGaa. Dengan aura hitam pekat dan sebuah sofa yang terangkat tinggi di atas tubuhnya, bersiap melemparkan pada dua sejoli yang sudah merusak moodnya sejak pagi tadi. Melihat Deidara yang bersiap mengamuk membuat duo berambut merah itu diam dan saling membuang muka.

.

.

.

Setelah menceritakan kisah hidunya pada Yamato dan Sai, Sakura tertidur dengan pelukan di kedua sisinya. Di satu sisi ada Yamato yang memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat didefinisikan, dan di sisi lain Sai dengan segala pemikiran untuk meluruskan benang yang telah terlanjur kusut ini.

"Apa mereka berdua perlu tau?" tanya Sai memecah keheningan.

"..."

"Sakura sudah kuberi penenang, jadi untuk sementara waktu dia akan benar-benar masuk ke dunia mimpi."

"Apa efek dari percobaan Sakura?" tanya Yamato tiba-tiba

"Kalau aku tidak salah hanya hilang ingatan yang entah berapa lama akan pulih, dan Sakura sudah keluar dari itu."

"Hanya itu?"

"Aku tidak tau kalau mengenai efek pada tubuh kloning... atau bisa disebut... mutan?"

"Sakura... bukan manusia? Apa maksudmu dengan mutan?"

"Seperti yang telah dikatakannya tadi, dia hanya manusia buatan yang dibuat untuk taktik bisnis dan bahan percobaan sebagai makhluk abadi yang gagal."

"Jadi karena itu banyak yang mengincarnya? Jadi ini alasan mengapa Sasori menyuruh kita mengganti marga dan menyembunyikan Sakura dari semua media?"

"Kurang lebih begitu, aku tidak dapat memahami mereka berdua. Yang aku tau, Gaara akan mengamankan Sakura dengan menjadi Kazekage yang bisa mengendalikan semua di luar Konoha dengan kekuasaannya, Sasori yang bertugas di Konoha dengan masuk dunia bawah mengawasi seluruh gerakan musuh yang akan mengincar Sakura, dan kita... menjadi boneka pengganti mereka, menjadi kakak yang selalu di sisinya." Ucap Sai dengan pandangan sendu.

"Mengapa kau mau?"

"?"

"Mengapa kau mau melindungi orang yang bahkan tidak ada hubungan apapun denganmu?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Entahlah."

"Mungkin kita sudah terjebak pada pesona seorang Cherryblossom. Tanpa sadar kita sudah masuk pada jebakan kita sendiri. Aku yang seorang mantan tangan kanan Danzo yang ingin menghancurkan pemerintahan dan kau, pebisnis kolot yang ingin menjatuhkan keluarga Kazekage terdahulu."

"Cih, mungkin harus kuakui kau benar. Bahkan aku sampai menganggap kau juga sebagai adikku, lucu bukan? Keluarga Haruno yang berbahagia dengan gadis kecil yang manja, playboy yang menyayangi keluarga lebih dari apapun, dan kepala keluarga yang berusaha melindungi keluarganya meski caranya kadang bertentangan dengan anggota keluarga yang lain."

Sedikit membelalakkan matanya mendengar pria di sisi lain tubuh Sakura, tidak percaya orang yang kepalanya sekeras batu dan hanya peduli pada dirinya mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya.

"Seandainya Tuhan benar-benar ada..."

"Yah, mungkin ada baiknya kita semua pergi ke kuil seperti yang dikatakan Sakura."

"Hn, Oyasumi... Nii-san."

"Oyasumi"

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang melegakan tercipta setelah Sakura membuka matanya. Terlihat oleh kedua iris emeraldnya, dua pemuda yang masih bergelung dalam selimut yang sama dengannya di kedua sisinya. Dengan senyum manis, Sakura mencium pipi kedua pemuda tersebut sebagai ucapan selamat pagi membuat kedua pemuda mulai membuka matanya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak Sakura?" tanya sebuah suara milik Sai.

"Ya, terimakasih Nii-chan." Jawab Sakura dengan senyuman secerah matahari pagi.

"Mau pergi hari ini?" tanya sebah suara yang lagi-lagi menginterupsi percakapan Sakura dan Sai.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kalau begitu cepat kalian bersiap. Aku sudah tidak sabar." Ucap Sakura senang.

"Memangnya kenapa tidak nanti siang atau sore nanti? Lebih ramai bukan." Tanya Yamato lagi.

"Ehmm... itu... aku..."

"Dia ada janji dengan pantat ayam itu." Ucap Sai membantu imoutonya.

"Huuaaaa... kenapa Nii-chan membocorkannya..." teriak Sakura mendramatisir.

.

.

"Hanya sampai jam 10, lebih satu detik tidak ada kencan selama sebulan."

"Eh?"

"Sepertinya prediksimu benar, Nii-san kita yang kepala batu ini mulai retak."

**Duaghkkk**

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana jika wajahku terluka?" teriak Sai lebay.

"Itu hukuman untukmu yang tidak menghormatiku." Ucap Yamato tidak peduli.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah kedua anikinya, Sakura tertawa dan berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Baiklah, ayo bersiap. Yang terakhir sampai di mobil harus mentraktir takoyaki."

"1"

"2"

"Mulai"

Setelah kata mulai, ketiganya berlari menuju kamar mandi masing-masing. Bersiap secepat mungkin agar tidak kalah. Dengan senyum tulus di masing-masing wajah ketiganya, membuat siapapun yang ada di dalam rumah yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum, kebahagiaan mulai terbit kembali setelah kelopak Sakura muncul menampilkan senyum indah yang dapat menarik siapapun ikut bahagia di dekatnya.

.

.

.

"Mengapa senyum-senyum sendiri dari tadi? Ada sesuatu?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut emo aka Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ehmm... tidak... aku hanya sedang senang. Akhirnya Nii-san merestui kita." Ucap Sakura yang memang saat ini sedang berada di kediaman Uchiha.

"Hn, aku lapar Saku."

Flashback on~

Sesuai yang telah dijanjikan, sore ini Sasuke menjemput Sakura di kediaman Haruno. Mereka berencana untuk menghabiskan malam ini berdua. Tetapi rencana tinggalah rencana...

"Hai! Mau menjemput Sakura?" tanya Sai selaku tuan rumah yang telah membukakan pintu. Setelah masuk dan mempersilahkan duduk di sofa ruang tamu Sai pergi menuju lantai dua tempat kamar Sakura berada. Tidak lama setelahnya Yamato selaku kepala keluarga Haruno datang dan ikut duduk berhadapan dengan tamu khusus. Beberapa menit berlalu dan belum ada yang memecah keheningan, hanya ada lemparan deathglare pada masing-masing kubu. Sampai orang yang ditunggu kedatangannya datang dengan senyum manis yang didampingi pemuda yang berstatus sebagai Nii-channya. Melihat hawa pembunuh pada dua orang yang saling berhadapan membuat Sakura tersenyum masam dan segera mengambil tindakan.

"Nii-san, kau sudah berjanji kaaann?" rengek Sakura manja sembari bergelayut manja pada lengan Yamato, membuat bungsu Uchiha satu itu merengut kesal, bagaimana mungkin orang yang disambut pertaa kali bukan dia, melainkan orang menyebalkan macam Yamato selaku Nii-san Sakura.

"Ya, berhati-hatilah. Jika ada sesuatu segera hubungi aku atau Sai, dan jangan terpedaya dengan akal picik buntut ayam itu, mengerti Sakura?" nasihat Yamato membuatnya berhasil menerima deathglare maut dari orang yang dibicarakan yang tentu saja tidak akan mempan.

"Tentu Nii-san, terimakasih. Aku sayang Nii-san." Ucap Sakura kemudian memeluk Yamato sayang, dilanjutkan menuju Sai dan berlaku hal serupa.

Sebelum benar –benar keluar dari pintu, suara Yamato menginterupsi Sasuke dan Sakura untuk berbalik.

"Jam 10, lebih dari itu tidak akan ada kencan selama satu bulan. Kau paham Uchiha?"

"Hn."

End of Flashback~

.

.

.

Kembali pada pasangan utama kita. Saat ini Sasuke tengah menikmati pemandangan gadis pujaan hatinya yang sedang bertarung di dapur pribadi Uchiha. Mengapa demikian? Karena dapur yang asalnya mewah, bersih, dan rapi menjadi tempat yang sudah tidak layak disebut dapur. Bisa dikatakan dapur tersebut sudah berubah menjadi medan perang atau kapal pecah yang terdampar di tumpukan sampah. Pantry yang awalnya mengkilap berubah menjadi berminyak, penuh dengan bumbu-bumbu yang berserakan dan irisan-irisan sayuran yang tidak berbentuk. Pisau daging, pisau sayur, dan pisau-pisau lainnya berubah fungsi disebabkan pemakai yang kurang mengetahui fungsinya. Daging mahal yang gosong, kue hangus karena pengaturan suhu yang salah, sup yang rasanya seperti ramuan dan bewarna aneh, dan masih banyak lagi hasil-hasil yang jauh dari harapan. Setelah berperang dengan bahan-bahan di dapur selama dua jam, akhirnya Sakura keluar dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan layaknya orang frustasi.

"Aku memang tidak berbakat berada di dapur." Ucap Sakura sambil tertunduk lesu mengamati hasil jerih payahnya selama dua jam yang amat sangat hancur versi semua orang.

"Sudah selesai, hn?" tanya Sasuke sembari memeluk Sakura dan membelai lembut surai kekasihnya itu. Sudah bisa diprediksinya, bahwa setelah Sakura masuk dapurnya maka esok hari harus ada perombakan atau pembangunan ulang pada dapurnya.

"Sasuke-kun benar. Kita makan di luar saja atau pesan sesuatu atau minta Bibi yang memasak untuk Sasuke-kun." Lirih Sakura lesu.

"Hn, kau lelah?" tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir pada kondisi gadisnya.

"..."

"Baiklah, temani aku makan."

Setelah mendudukan Sakura di meja makan tempat semua hasil masakan Sakura tersaji, Sasuke segera duduk di posisinya bersiap untuk melahapnya.

"Mau apa?"

"Hn."

"Kau yakin mau memakan itu semua?"

"Hn."

"Tidak boleh!" teriak Sakura sembari berlari ke arah Sasuke duduk untuk mencegah Sasuke yang sudah memulai acara makan malamnya.

"Penampilan bukan segalanya untukku." Ucap Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura.

"Tapi kan..."

"Hn." Setelah mengatakan kata andalannya Sasuke mulai mengambil potongan daging panggang ala Sakura dan mulai mengunyahnya.

Hening

Hening

Henning

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Jika tidak gosong mungkin rasanya tidak buruk." Meskipun mengatakan dengan nada tenang khas Uchiha, tetapi dalam hatinya Sasuke sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Mungkin jika boleh dikatakan, daging mentah lebih baik. (Semoga Sasuke diberi kekuatan untuk menikmati masakan Sakura sampai beberapa puluh tahun yang akan datang).

.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah sesi makan malam neraka (bagi Sasuke), keduanya memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa di balkon kamar pemuda emo tersebut sambil menikmati hamparan bintang yang malam ini memang tampak terang.

"Waaahhhh, sejak kapan balkon kamar ini ada sebuah ranjang?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Hn."

"Tidak bisakah kau mengurangi suku kata'Hn' saat bersamaku Sasuke-ku?" rengek Sakura sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya membuat yang melihatnya gemas.

"Hn."

"U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke-kuuunn." Ucap Sakura dengan penekanan pada tiap suku katanya, tidak lupa deathglare yang tidak mempan bagi Sasuke.

"Kau ingin melihat bintang kan? Makanya kusiapkan ini semua. Puas?" ungkap Sasuke panjang.

"you're the best Sasu-kun." Ucap Sakura sebelum memeluk Sasuke sebagai tanda terimakasih.

"Only for you, Saku." Balas Sasuke dengan memeluk Sakura lebih erat dan membawa gadisnya berbaring di atas ranjang menikmati hamparan bintang di permadani malam.

1 menit

5 menit

7 menit

"Sasuke-kun, kalau kau terus memelukku seperti ini aku tidak bisa melihat bintangnya."

Memang saat ini posisi keduanya adalah Sakura yang berada dalam dekapan erat Sasuke, sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat adalah dada bidang Sasuke yang hanya terbalut kaos hitam.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke sambil sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar Sakura dapat melihat ke atas, tetap dengan sebelah lengan sebagai alas kepala Sakura dan lengan yang lain berada pada piggang gadis pemilik emerald cemerlang itu.

"Langitnya indah sekali ya Sasuke-kun." Ungkap Sakura dengan pandangan takjub dan hanya mendapat jawaban 'Hn' seperti biasa, bersyukur Sakura dapat memahami seribu arti dari 'hn' milik Sasuke.

Secara perlahan tapi pasti, tangan Sasuke yang bertengger di pinggang langsing Sakura mulai bergerak menuju puncak mahkota gadis berambut buble gum yang ada dalam dekapannya, merambat menyusuri pelipis, pipi, hingga ujung bibir mungil nan menggoda Sakura, dilanjutkan pada dagu hingga telinga hingga membuat si pemilik sedikit gelisah dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sembari menahan nafas akibat gelitik yang ditimbulkan pemuda yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hn."

Tak hanya berhenti sampai begitu, Uchiha bunsu itu malah semakin menjadi dengan mulai mencium belakang telinga menuju leher jenjang Sakura.

"Sasu-.. ah.. ap..pa yang... ah.. kau ..ahh" desah Sakura menerima kecupan di titik-titik sensitifnya dan partisipasi tangan kokoh Sasuke yang menyelinap masuk membelai perut datar Sakura kemudian menuju bukit dambaan setiap pria tentu saja.

'Mengapa tiba-tiba begini? Tubuhku rasanya bergejolak menerima sentuhan Sasuke-kun. ' gumam Sakura pelan.

Kelincahan kedua tangan Sasuke tidak berhenti sampai disitu, satu persatu kancing baju Sakura terlepas hingga bra yang membungkus kedua bukit miliknya terlihat. Dengan penuh kelembutan Sasuke mengecup menyusuri tiap jengkal kulit lembut Sakura hingga berhenti di belahan bukit milik gadis yang benar-benar sulit untuk menahan desahannya itu.

**Clik**

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya pemuda berambut emo itu berhasil melepas kaitan bra di belakang punggung gadisnya.

"Sa...Sasu... ahh..." desah Sakura menerima perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Tanpa Sakura sadari tubuh atasnya terasa dingin terkena hembusan angin malam tetapi tidak lama karena mulut Sasuke segera melahap salah satunya dan sebelah telapak tangan yang menangkup sebelah bukit Sakura sembari meremasnya kuat tetapi lembut. Diperlakuakn seperti itu sontak Sakura mendesah kencang dan meremas selimut yang ada di bawahnya hingga tangannya sedikit memutih.

"Hen...ti..ahh..kan..." ucap Sakura terengah karena menahan desahannya. Mendengar permintaan kekasih di bawahnya untuk berhenti Sasukepun berhenti, tetapi masih berada di atas gadisnya itu dan duduk di antara kaki Sakura. Melihat Sasuke yang berhenti menggerayanginya, sedikit membuat nafas lega tercipta. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian kedua mata emerald itu membulat sempurna melihat pemuda di hadapannya melepas pakaian yang membalut tubuh kekarnya.

"A...apa yang akan kau... ehm..." ucap Sakura sebelum kedua bibirnya terbungkam oleh Sasuke. Sasuke yang pada awalnya hanya mengecup lebut berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi lumatan panas penuh gairah, ingin segera masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura membuat Sasuke sedikit meremas bongkahan kenyal bagian belakang tubuh bawah Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura sedikit membuka kedua bibirnya memberi akses masuk pada lidah Sasuke.

"ehmm... ah..." terdengar sedikit desahan dari sela-sela ciuman panas kedua anak manusia itu. Puas dengan hasil perbuatannya, Sasuke kembali melancarkan serangannya dengan membuka pakaian yang tersisa milik Sakura dan hanya menyisakan celana dalam milik gadis itu sebagai hidangan penutup.

"Ahhh... Sasu-kuuunnnn..." Sakura mendesah panjang atas kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Saat ini memang Sasuke benar-benar sedang memanjakan gadis yang menggelinang hebat di bawah tubuhnya.

"Kau milikku." Ucap Sasuke di sela-sela belaian di seluruh tubuh Sakura.

"Sasu...ahh..kun." desah Sakura sembari meremas rambut emo milik Uchiha bungsu itu membuat sang pemilik semakin bersemangat mendengarnya, menambah intensitas sentuhannya.

Sasuke kembali membuka kedua paha Sakura dan menempatkan dirinya tepat di tengah-tengahnya. Mengusap pelan kulit paha Sakura yang mengencang, memberi ketenangan untuk meredam geliat liarnya... lalu naik mulai menjamah tempat paling privasi milik Sakura, dan menyentuh benda kecil di atas lubang kenikmatan Sakura.

"Akh...Ka..Kami-sama..."

"Tubuh dan hatimu." Tambah Sasuke kembali menginvasi rongga hangat milik Sakura.

.

.

.

Menggelinjang dan mendesah, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Sakura. Saat ini tubuhnya sudah tidak mau mengikuti arahan dari otakknya. Tangan Sasuke yang perlahan bergerak meregangkan telapak tangan Sakura yang menggenggam erat sprei di bawahnya menuntun tangan itu ke bawah. Sakura merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas saat salah satu tangannya dituntun Sasuke untuk menyentuh benda panjang, keras, dan panas yang entah kapan terlepas dari sangkarnya.

.

.

'Bagaimana ini, aku tidak mau. Bukankah Sasuke-kun sudah berjanji? Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Tetapi aku belum siap dengan semua ini. Aku takut...' batin Sakura.

.

"Hiks..." sebuah isakan menghentikan seluruh kegiatan adik dari Itachi Uchiha. Mencari asal suara isakan itu, dan akhirnya menemukan gadis pujaan hatinya tengah berlinang air mata dan tampak menahan isakannya. Di hadapannya sekarang gadis berambut buble gum itu tengah terbaring pasrah dengan penampilan yang berantakan dan tanpa sehelai benang yang melapisi tubuh indahnya. Tidak hanya itu, gadis yang tadi tersenyum riang dengan wajah cerah sekarang berubah menjadi menyedihkan dengan tangisan dan raut wajah yang menggambarkan rasa...takut.

Melihat hal yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya, sontak membuat Sasuke bergegas membalut tubuh telanjang Sakura kemudian memeluknya berusaha menenangkan gadisnya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit nada bergetar. Seketika kilasan tentang memorinya menari-nari dalam ingatannya.

'Hanya mimpi. Ya, hanya sebuah mimpi." Gumam Sasuke entah pada siapa tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Sakura. Gadis itu tau Sasuke tengah kalut dan entah bagaimana menjelaskannya, hanya saja Sasuke terlihat seperti ketakutan.

Hingga ke menit-menit selanjutnya, Sasuke belum melepas dekapannya pada Sakura, hanya gumaman permintaan maaf dan gumaman tidak jelas yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke, membuat Sakura ikut bingung dan cemas terhadap kekasihnya satu itu.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah. Aku memaafkanmu." Ucap Sakura pelan sembari mengelus puncak kepala Sasuke yang berhasil diraih oleh sebelah tangannya.

"Berjanjilah padaku." Ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit melepas dekapannya untuk memandang manik emerald Sakura.

"A...apa?"

"Hn." Tanpa menjawab kebingungan Sakura, Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura protektif dan meletakkan kepalanya pada persimpangan leher dan bahu mungil Sakura.

"Kau milikku, tak seorangpun bisa mengambilmu dariku. Bahkan Tuhan sekalipun." Ucap Sasuke lirih tetapi syarat akan ancaman.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Sasuke-kun? Mengapa kau bilang begitu?" tanya Sakura sehalus mungkin, tidak ingin menyinggung sisi gelap Sasuke.

"..."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Kuantar pulang." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, mulai melepas pelukannya dan memunguti pakaian Sakura yang ia buang tadi.

"Eh?" Sakura yang bingung dengan situasi seperti ini hanya bisa diam melihat Sasuke yang memakaikan bajunya, kemudian memakai sendiri pakaian miliknya.

.

.

.

Kedua pasangan aka Sasuke dan Sakura tepat menapakkan kakinya di kediaman Haruno pukul 10 malam, tepat sesuai janji Sasuke mengantarkan bungsu Haruno itu tepat waktu di hadapan sang kakak. Tidak mau adik perempuannya terus berada dalam rengkuhan pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya, Yamato pun segera menyuruh Sakura untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Layaknya seorang anak perempuan dengan anaknya, Sakura segera mengikuti perintah Yamato. Sebelum itu Sakura sempatkan untuk mencium pipi kekasihnya dengan rona semu merah. Melihat hal itu, juga membuat semburat tipis sontak muncul pada wajah bungsu Uchiha.

"Cukup bermesraannya, Sakura masuk sekarang!" perintah Yamato. Tidak menunggu lama Sakura segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Dan kau bocah ayam, segera angkat kakimu dari sini." Perintah Yamato pedas sembari menutup pintu dengan cukup keras tak membiarkan Sasuke untuk berkata sepatah kata pun, poor Sasuke.

.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kediaman Haruno, Sasuke menerima sebuah panggila dari gadis yang belum lama ditemuinya.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuunnnn..." teriak Sakura nyaring membuat Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya, mencegah tuli secara dini.

"Hn."

"Kenapa hanya 'hn'? Sasuke-kun jahat." Ucap Sakura manja membuat Sasuke sedikit menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis.

"Ada apa Saku-chan?" ucap Sasuke lagi sesuai permintaan gadisnya.

'Aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu, Sasuke-kun. Entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi ada sesuatu yang salah padamu. ' batin Sakura.

"Hhehe. Tidak, hanya ingin bilang hati-hati dan jangan mengebut di jalan."

"Ya, tidurlah dan jangan khawatirkan aku."

"Ehm..."

"Berbaring dan letakkan handphone itu di sampingmu. Aku akan memasang earphone dan menemanimu."

"Arigatou, aishiteru Sasuke-kun"

.

.

"Hn, aishiteru yo Hime."

.

.

.

To Be Continue...


	13. Chapter 13

Hai hai, kembali lagi Author dengan chapter yang telah diup date. Semoga apa yang diinginkan reader sekalian terjawab dan tidak terlewatkan. Saran dan kritik yang membangun akan selalu author nantikan lo...

Arigatou Gosaimazu atas review-reviewnya yang pasti membuat author bersemangat dalam pengerjaan fic ini. Dan tidak lupa maaf dan maaf karena belum bisa up date cepet, tapi untuk selanjutnya tidak akan terlalu lama lagi kok. Jadi ditunggu ya...

.

.

Selanjutnya, author akan membalas review-review yang masuk...

**Harappa:** Yosh, makasih reviewnya. Alasan galaux Sasu akan dijelaskan di chap ini hohoho

**Poetry-chan:** Ya begitulah, bukan manusia buatan juga sih. Tapi manusia yang udah diotak-atik hehehe bingung jelasinnya. Tanya Sasuke kenapa? Baca chap ini, ok!

**Snow:** Uchiha bersaudara udah tau kok, Cuma g 100%. Di chap ini akan dijelaskan keadaan Sakura sekarang

**Me:** hehehe gomen lama, habis inspirasinya nunggu wangsit ^^ Sakura di sini author buat sebagai manusia percobaan. Jadi sewaktu masih jadi embrio udah diotak-atik

**Azzahra's shapprine:** yupz,udah update. Kepanjangan? Masa sih ^^

**Naomi azurania belle:** ok, udah up date ni Zura ;

**Karasu Uchiha:** ya gitu deh, emang tuntutan skenario nih hehehe. Anux pasti ada kok, ditunggu ya ^^

**Miyank:** wah, salam kenal juga. Yah semoga SasuSaku happy ending, cz author g suka yang sad ending. Kayanya kasian banged gitu

**4ntka-ch4n:** Yosh, udah up date! Makasih buat semangatnya ^^

**Go Mio:** Makasiih udah nunggu. Kenapa bayank sekali yang nebak gitu ya, apa bener-bener terbaca ya *_*...Yups, moga cepet tamat n menerbitkan judul baru hehehe

**Rei Fujisaki 27:** Hi, maksih atas pujiannya^^ hehehe perlahan karena author belum berpengalaman, jadi ya pelan2 asal nyampe. Btw 27 itu umurx?

**Retno Uchiharuno:** waduh, gimana jawabnya ya. Tapi makasih masih terus mensupport. Saku emang manusia yang sengaja udah diotak-atik sejak masih jadi embrio untuk tujuan entah apa, yupz Saso n Gaara emng kakak Saku, trus kenapa Danzo pengen ngerebut Saku? Ya karena Saku adalah bahan percobaan yang mendekati sempurna dan menyimpan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya hehehe

**SS SK:** hehehe udah up date loh, meski agak lama...

.

.

Ok, selanjutnya selamat membaca, dan semoga semua reader dapat menikmatinya.^^

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke & Sakura**

**Story : Artwing San**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rated : M (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 13

.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Sasori, pemuda bersurai merah dengan tato kanji Ai di keningnya aka Sabaku Gaara secara diam-diam membuat janji dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dan sesuai perjanjian, mereka akan bertemu di sebuah kamar motel kecil yang sengaja Gaara sewa demi menjaga privasi dan menghindari para paparazi. Akan menjadi berita besar jikalau sang Kazekage bertemu dengan salah satu Uchiha. Sesampainya mereka disana, mereka sengaja menyamar dan memalsukan identitas. Tak banyak perbincangan setelah mereka bertemu pertama kali di tempat parkir.

"Katakan semua yang kau ketahui mengenai Sakura!" ucap Sasuke to the point setelah mereka masuk salah satu kamar yang memang telah dipesan kedap suara.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Semuanya."

"Apa jaminan kau sungguh-sungguh dengan Cherryku?"

" Hidupku."

"..."

"..."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan hidupmu. Yang kupedulikan hanya Cherry."

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Kerja sama untuk mengalahkan Danzo dan semua komplotannya, pemerintah, politisi, para ilmuwan gila, mafia-mafia yang mengambil keuntungan, dan seluruh musuh-musuhku."

"?"

"Dan satu lagi, kita harus mengumpulkan para ilmuwan dan para dokter berpengalaman ahli anatomi tubuh dan lain sebagainya. Aku sudah mengumpulkannya di Suna, tetapi masih belum cukup. Waktu yang kita miliki tidak banyak, Sasori memprediksi hanya 50 hari."

"Kau bercanda."

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintai Cherry, kau akan lakukan semua itu."

.

.

.

Kilasan pertemuannya dengan Kazekage dari Suna yang diketahuinya juga merupakan kakak kandung Sakura membuat bungsu Uchiha itu gusar. Saat ini ia tengah berada di dalam mobil miliknya sembari tetap terjaga untuk menemani gadisnya melalui handphone miliknya. Sesekali gadis di seberang sana berceloteh karena tidak bisa tidur cepat dan Sasuke menanggapinya dengan kata-kata andalannya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian rupanya sang gadis telah benar-benar terbawa dalam arus mimpinya. Hal itu disinyalir oleh dengkuran halus yang terdengar samar di telinga Sasuke.

"Sweet dream, Hime." Ucap Sasuke sebelum mematikan sambungannya dengan Sakura.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke telah sampai di kediamannya. Pikirannya berkecamuk mengenai rencana-rencana yang harus ia susun sedemikian rupa. 50 hari, dalam tenggat waktu itu semuanya akan berubah. Jika berhasil maka Sakuranya akan hidup dan rencana pernikahannya akan sesuai rencananya dulu. Jika gagal, tidak hanya pernikahannya yang gagal, tetapi seluruh hidupnya akan hancur. Sakuranya akan pergi meninggalkannya, dan itu tidak akan dibiarkannya terjadi. Apapun akan dilakukannya demi gadis pujaan hatinya.

Sebelum ini Uchiha bungsu itu telah mengumpulkan informasi tentang Sakura, dan apa yang telah diperolehnya membuat nafasnya seolah terhenti. Sakura di luar bayangannya. Sulit untuk tidak mempercayainya mengingat data-data itu terkumpul dari sumber terpercaya, apalagi setelah pertemuannya dengan Gaara yang notabene adalah sumber yang paling akurat dan pimpinan Suna itu mengetahui segalanya mengenai Sakura mengingat pemuda bersurai merah itu adalah kakak kandung Sakura.

Sebelum ini sang kakak, aka Itachi juga telah memberi keterangan yang hampir sama meski tak selengkap apa yang diinformasikan oleh Gaara. Dan apa yang ditunggunya, semua harus bergerak jika tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya gadis pemegang kunci kehidupannya.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Tampak seorang butler masuk ke sebuah ruang yang diketahuinya adalah sebuah ruang kerja dan menunduk hormat pada Kepala keluarga Haruno yang tidak lain adalah Yamato yang menghuni tempat itu semenjak semalam.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Tuan besar. Orang itu berada di depan gerbang dan mengaku bernama Akasuna Sasori."

"Biarkan dia masuk." Perintah Yamato segera beranjak keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

'Ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya Sasori kemari.' Pikir Yamato sembari menuju kamar tidurnya berniat mengganti piyama tidur yang ia kenakan dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, bagaimana kabarmu Sasori?" ucap Yamato ramah.

"Sejauh ini baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, tidak kurang suatu apapun."

"Aku tidak punya waktu banyak, jadi langsung saja." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi mencekam. Berbeda dengan beberapa detik yang lalu yang masih disimuti aura santai.

"50 hari."

"50 hari? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yamato tidak mengerti.

"Waktu kita hanya 50 hari, sebelum daya tahan tubuh Sakura benar-benar habis."

"Jangan katakan kalau..."

"Ya, semua bahan uji coba memiliki batas waktu yang sengaja dibuat. Sel-sel dalam tubuh Sakura akan mengeluarkan semacam virus yang akan menyerang tubuhnya sendiri."

"Ba bagaimana mungkin"

"Gaara sudah mengumpulkan beberapa ilmuwan dan dokter-dokter berpengalaman di Suna dan sudah menjalankan penelitian tentang serum antibodi untuk kasus seperti Sakura."

"Jadi, tidak ada yang dikhawatirkan bukan?"

"Tidak ada yang berhasil dalam percobaan yang mereka lakukan. 10 kloning Sakura tewas saat uji coba."

Setelah kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasori berakhir, tercipta kesunyian di antara dua orang pria itu. Yamato yang masih ragu antara percaya dan bingung apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan mendengar kabar buruk ini dan Sasori yang tengah memikirkan adik perempuan satu-satunya itu.

Dan satu orang lagi yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan antar Sasori dan Yamato, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sai. Turut memutar otaknya untuk mencari jalan keluar tercepat.

.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

.

.

Di pihak Sakura, ternyata gadis itu telah menemukan buku catatannya yang berisi tentang segala informasi mengenai teman-teman SMAnya dulu. Saat ini Sakura tengah mencari nomor Ino, sahabat perempuannya.

"Ya, Ino Yamanaka di sini." Ucap suara di seberang sana.

"Hai, Ino. Ingat aku?"

"Eh, kau..."

"Kau lupa padaku, Ino-pig?"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa... jidattt..." teriak Ino membuat Sakura menjauhkan telephonnya jika tidak ingin tuli permanen.

"Hehehe ya ini aku, Lady Sakura." Ucap Sakura membanggakan diri sendiri.

"Kau tidak berubah, bagaimana kabarmu. Aku rindu sekali." Ucap Ino histeris.

"Aku juga merindukannmu. Salahmu karena terlalu sibuk hingga melupakan keberadaan sahabatnya."

"Maaf, habis mau bagaimana lagi. Kau tau sendiri kan, model sepertiku jam terbangnya tinggi."

"Baiklah, nona model. Aku menyerah."

"Hihihi sahabatku ini memang sangat pengertian. Minggu depan aku akan pulang ke Jepang, kita bertemu di salon langganan kita dulu, bagaimana?"

"Kau bilang kau sangat sibuk Pig."

"Ah, aku sudah merencanakan sejak dulu ingin berlibur. Kau tau kan pekerjaan itu ternyata sangat melelahkan dan aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan sahabat jidat lebarku."

"Dasar, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika ada masalah dengan agensimu Pig."

"Iya iya, bagaimana dengan pangeran pantat ayammu dan Nii-sanmu?"

"Hmmm, bagaimana ya. Kasih tau nggak ya..."

"Dasar Jidat, kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku."

"Ya ya ya. Akan kuceritakan setelah bertemu. Nah kembali bekerja sana, jangan bermalas-malasan."

"Baiklah, Nyonya Uchiha."

"Piiiggggggg."

"Hahaha, sampai bertemu nanti Jidat."

Klik

Setelah telephonnya ditutup, Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Memikirkan kembali bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya. Di saat-saat seperti ini gadis itu menginginkan seluruh orang-orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya berkumpul. Mungkin menyadari akan kegelapan abadi yang akan menelan dirinya sedikit demi sedikit, terlihat dari keadaan tubuhnya yang dirasa sulit untuk dikendalikan dan semua isi kepalanya terasa semakin kosong.

.

.

.

Hari berganti dan tidak terasa sudah 10 hari terlewat begitu saja. Bagi orang lain itu memang biasa, tapi bagi orang-orang seperti Sasuke hal ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Harinya seolah berputar cepat sekali. Bersama Itachi ia telah menumbangkan sedikit dari banyak pengacau yang Gaara telah sebutkan, dan beberapa ahli dan dokter yang sudah ia kirim ke Suna untuk membantu penelitian yang sudah berjalan.

Selain Itachi, Naruto beserta rekan-rekan yang dipercayainya mulai bergerak. Setidaknya mencegah jika ada pergerakan dari kubu-kubu musuh mereka. Jika ada yang sudah berjaga di dunia bawah, maka dunia atas akan dijaga oleh sekutu-sekutu Sasuke yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Namikaze, Hyuga, Nara, dan Kakashi. Meskipun Kakashi merupakan seorang dosen di Universitas tempat Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya kuliah dulu, jangan lupakan bahwa ia adalah seorang Hatake.

Di lain pihak Sasori dan Yamato juga tidak kalah gesit dengan Uchiha bersaudara. Mereka melakukan penelitian dengan tangan mereka sendiri, mengingat mereka dulunya memang bergelut dengan hal-hal semacam itu sampai keadaan memaksa mereka untuk meninggalkan dunianya dan beralih pada perusahaan dan dunia bawah demi mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang dan melindungi orang yang mereka ingin lindungi.

Pada pihak Sai, pemuda tersebut kembali masuk Ne untuk mengumpulkan informasi dari Danzo mengenai Orochimaru yang terkenal dengan sebutan ilmuwan gila. Meskipun begitu orang itu memang benar-benar jenius dan orang itu pula yang mengepalai percobaan pada Sakura dulu. Menurut Sai, percuma kalau tidak menemukan orang yang benar-benar tau akan percobaan pada Sakura meskipun telah mengumpulkan seluruh ahli dan peneliti di seluruh dunia. Apalagi waktu yang mereka miliki sangat terbatas dan akan terus berjalan.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas itu tengah dilanda kebosanan, pasalnya orang-orang terdekatnya selalu sulit ditemui dengan alasan banyak pekerjaan. Dan yang membuat gadis cantik itu kesal mereka semua tidak mengijinkannya keluar rumah sendirian. Bagaimana mungkin ia keluar jika tak ada seorang pun yang memiliki waktu untuk menemaninya. Sedangkan jika nekat keluar sendiri, salah seorang dari mereka akan menyeretnya kembali dan mengurungnya dalam mansion.

Karena tingkat kekesalannya sudah mencapai tahap puncak, gadis itu memutuskan menemui kekasih rambut pantat ayamnya dan berencana akan membujuknya sekedar untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan. Karena ini sudah keterlaluan, dimana saja pemuda itu akhir-akhir ini. Tega sekali hanya menghubunginya sewaktu malam, itupun hanya untuk membuatnya tertidur.

Setelah berusaha keluar mansion Haruno secara diam-diam dan meninggalkan sepucuk surat agar orang-orang rumah tidak khawatir, gadis itu bergegas meluncur ke tempat pemuda Uchiha aka Sasuke berada.

Di perjalanan ia sempatan untuk membeli beberapa makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena memang sudah lama gadis pemilik mata senada dengan emerald itu tidak menikmati makanan-makanan itu. Siapa lagi dalang dari semua itu, tentu saja saudara-saudaranya dan sang kekasih. Menyebalkan, itulah umpatan Sakura dalam hatinya ketika mereka melarang memakan makanan seperti itu dengan alasan tidak baik untuk kesehatan dan tidak bergizi.

Setelah puas membeli makanan yang diinginkannya Sakura beranjak dan memanggil taxi menuju Uchiha Corp. disana ia akan memberi kejutan pada pemuda selaku pimpinan Uchiha. Pasti menyenangkan, itulah pemikiran Sakura.

Masuk ke gedung megah milik Uchiha, Sakura disambut oleh pekerja yang duduk di meja resepsionis.

"Selamat datang, Sakura-sama" ucap dua orang pria yang diketahui bernama Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"Terimakasih. Aku ingin menemui Sasuke-kun."

"Tuan ada di rungannya, perlu kami antar?" kata Izumo menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, aku akan kesana sendiri. Oh iya, jangan katakan pada siapapun ya kalau aku kesini, aku ingin memberi kejutan kecil untuk pantat ayam itu. Jaa ne." Ucap Sakura dengan menenteng setumpuk makanan dalam plastik yang cukup besar sebelum ia melenggang masuk ke dalam lift dengan diantar raut geli dari kedua pria penjaga meja resepsionis setelah mendengar perkataan gadis Tuan mereka.

Sampai di depan ruangan orang yang ingin ditemuinya, Sakura bertemu dengan sekretaris Sasuke yaitu Karin. Wanita berambut merah dengan tubuh yang menggiurkan siapa saja. 'Apa mungkin Sasuke-kun tidak pernah sedikitpun melirik sekretarisnya ya mengingat jam bertemu mereka lebih banyak jika dibandingkan denganku' pikir Sakura sembari menatap Karin. Dilihat dengan pandangan meneliti seperti itu membuat Karin merasa canggung sendiri dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatan gadis di depannya.

"Sakura-sama, lama tidak bertemu." Ucap Karin hormat dengan membungkukkan badannya. Melihat hal itu kontan lamunan Sakura buyar.

"Eh, i iya. Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu Karin?" tanya Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baik, bagaimana dengan Sakura-sama sendiri?"

"Yah, beginilah. Aku sedang kesal, memangnya ada tender yang sulit ya sehingga Sasuke-kun terus menerus berkutat dengan meja kerjanya itu?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa basi, melupakan apa yang ada di pikirannya tadi.

"Eh, sudah seminggu ini Tuan pulang cepat. Dan tidak ada tender yang ditangani oleh Tuan. Semuanya sudah ditangani oleh Jugo." Jelas Karin.

"Be benarkah?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

Sebelum Karin berhasil mengucapkan sesuatu, kedatangan seorang pemuda dari balik pintu ruangannya menginterupsi percakapan kedua wanita yang sedang berbincang-bincang itu.

"Sakura?" ucap pemuda yang tadi keluar mendengar suara gaduh di depan runagannya.

"A aku pulang saja." Ucap Sakura melenggang pergi. Tetapi sebelum sempat beranjak jauh, Sasuke segera meraih tubuh gadisnya itu. Menghalangi gadis itu pergi.

Dengan sebelah tangan yang membawa barang bawaan Sakura yang berisi entah apa, Sasuke membopong gadisnya dengan bridal stylenya masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Handle pertemuan dengan klien siang ini bersama Jugo, Karin." Perintah Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu ruangannya.

"Ba baik." Ucap Karin bergegas menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dan menghubungi rekannya, Jugo.

.

.

Setelah masuk ke ruangannya, Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura dan meletakkan barang bawaan Sakura di atas meja.

"Mengapa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke lembut sembari jongkok di depan Sakura yang sedang duduk di sofa agar bisa memandang wajah gadisnya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan membelai puncak kepalanya.

Tidak mendapat respon dari gadis yang ada di hadapannya sedikit membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya Sakura bersikap seperti ini, dan satu-satunya hal yang terpikirkan oleh Sasuke adalah kekasihnya satu itu sedang ngambek.

"Ada apa Saku? Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke tepat di depan wajah menunduk Sakura membuat terpaan nafasnya dapat dirasakan oleh Sakura, membuat mau tidak mau sedikit rona merah muda hinggap di wajah gadis yang sedang dalam masa ngambek itu.

"Me menjauh dariku. Kalian semua membuatku kesal. Menyebalkan." Ucap Sakura gusar sembari berdiri dengan memalingkan mukanya tidak ingin semburat merah di kedua pipinya terlihat oleh Sasuke, tetapi itu terlambat.

"Apa maksudmu, Saku?" tanya Sasuke mendekati gadisnya dan menarik tubuh ringkih itu dalam pangkuannya.

"Kalian semua pergi meninggalkanku, aku bosan." Ucap Sakura ketus dan menggembungkan pipinya, manis sekali. Membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk mengecup kedua pipi yang sedang merona dan mengembung dalam sekali waktu milik gadis dalam rengkuhannya.

"Kami sedang sibuk Hime, jadi kumohon mengertilah." Ucap Sasuke memberi pengertian pada kekasihnya, dalam hati ia memahami bahwa tidak hanya dirinya yang sedang berlomba mengejar waktu demi menemukan anti body untuk Sakura dan menyingkirkan semua penghalangnya.

.

.

Sakura Pov~

"Kami sedang sibuk Hime, jadi kumohon mengertilah." Mendengar perkataan Sasuke-kun aku jadi merasa... entahlah, aku bingung. Apa aku hanya menjadi beban mereka? Mengapa seolah-olah disini aku hanya menjadi gadis manja yang semua permintaannya harus dituruti.

"Maaf." Ucapku lirih, karena tidak ada sebuah kata selain kata maaf yang terlintas dalam otakku.

"Yang seharusnya minta maaf adalah aku, seharusnya aku bisa meluangkan waktu untukmu." Ucap Sasuke menambah rasa bersalahku. Mengapa semua orang bersikap terlalu baik padaku, padahal aku selalu menyusahkan mereka.

Hei, mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya. Tidak hanya saat ini, sebelum-sebelumnya mereka yang selalu meminta maaf karena tidak bisa berlama-lama menemaniku. Padahal jika dibandingkan Tenten atau Ino yang juga keluarganya seorang pebisnis dan memiliki pekerjaan seperti Nii-san dan Nii-channya mereka tidak pernah mengeluh.

End of Sakura Pov~

.

.

Melihat air mata yang menghiasi wajah pucat gadisnya, membuat Sasuke memutar otak agar gadisnya berhenti menangis.

"Aku lebih menyukai senyummu, Hime." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengecup mata dan wajah Sakura lembut.

"A a a-ku hiks... hiks..."

Melihat usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil dan tangis Sakura masih belum mereda membuat bungsu Uchiha itu menghela nafas. Kalau sudah seperti ini hanya satu jalan yang harus Sasuke pilih, yaitu mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dengan topik yang akan membuat gadisnya suka.

"Jika kau terus menangis begini, apa boleh buat. Sebaiknya kubatalkan saja." Ucap Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura sedikit mendongak tidak mengerti maksud kekasihnya.

" A a-pa yang hiks .. akan hiks.. di-batalkan?" tanya Sakura penasaran masih dengan sesenggukannya.

"Makan malam."

"Huh, aku tidak tertarik." Ucap Sakura mulai melupakan tangisannya.

"Benarkah? Kau akan menyesal."

"Mana mungkin. Aku tidak akan menyesal hanya karena tidak makan malam."

"Baiklah Nona Uchiha, aku pegang perkataanmu. " ucap Sasuke yang kontan membuat rona merah kembali hinggap di wajah Sakura.

.

.

Setelah perdebatan singkat mereka, kedua pemuda dan gadis itu bergelut pada kegiatan mereka sendiri. Sasuke yang sedang mengerjakan laporan dan memeriksa dokumen-dokumen penting dan seseorang di atas pangkuannya yang tidak lain adalah Sakura sedang mengutak-atik ponsel milik Sasuke sembari menyandarkan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada dada bidang milik pemuda berambut emo itu dan memakan camilan yang tadi ia beli. Meskipun tidak bisa leluasa bekerja dengan posisi itu, Sasuke tetap mempertahankannya. Demi gadisnya apapun akan ia lakukan.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil Sakura masih sibuk dengan aplikasi pada ponsel milik pemuda yang tadi ia anggil.

"Hn."

"Lebih suka merah atau hitam?" tanya Sakura.

"Hitam."

"Tebal atau tipis?"

"Tipis."

"Potongan tinggi atau rendah."

"?"

"Jawab saja Sasuke-kun!"

"Rendah."

"Tertutup atau terbuka?"

"Terserah."

"Tidak ada pilihan yang mengatakan terserah Sasuke-kun." Geram Sakura

"Hn, terbuka"

"Perut atau paha?"

"?"

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Paha."

"Hmmm baiklah, kita tunggu." Ucap Sakura, rupanya pertanyaannya telah habis. Dan sekarang ia membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk mencari kenyamanannya. Sedangkan Sasuke? pemuda tersebut tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan tingkah gadisnya. Meskipun dalam otaknya terbersit rasa penasaran pada kegiatan gadisnya yang sedari tadi melarangnya untuk melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan dengan ponselnya.

"Ok, hasilnya sudah muncul. Ah, aku penasaran." Ucap Sakura masih tidak menghiraukan tatapan tanda tanya pada wajah pemuda Uchiha yang tengah memangkunya sedari tadi.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Jerit Sakura sembari menjauhkan ponsel yang menampilkan suatu image serta menyembunyikan wajahnya ke persimpangan leher Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu berjengit sedikit kaget dengan tingkah laku gadis bersurai pink itu.

"Ada apa Saku?" tanya Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya pada gadis yang sekarang mukanya tengah merah padam entah karena apa.

"Dasar Sasuke-kun mesum!" ucap Sakura dengan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sasuke.

"Atas dasar apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Pasalnya sedari tadi ia tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh. Hanya bergulat dengan kertas-kertas penuh tulisan dan hitungan yang ia lakukan.

"Sasuke-kun suka yang seperti itu ya?" tanya Sakura lirih hampir tidak bisa didengar, beruntung posisi mereka yang menguntungkan Sasuke karena bisa mendengarkan suara sekecil apapun dari Sakura.

"Apa yang kusukai, Saku?"

"..."

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyambar benda yang membuat gadisnya berteriak histeris tadi.

**Bluushh**

Setelah melihat apa yang Sakura lihat, wajah Sasuke sekarang tengah merah padam. Meskipun belum bisa mengalahkan semburat rona merah pada wajah Sakura tetapi tetap saja hal ini jarang terjadi.

Mari kita lihat apa yang ada pada ponsel Sasuke.

Sakura yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya hanya dengan memakai lingeri transparan yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Tidak hanya itu, karena bahannya yang transparan kedua payudara Sakura terlihat menantang dengan puncak bewarna merah muda. Kedua tangan yang berusaha menutup pangkal paha, melindungi surga dunia para lelaki.

"A apa apaan ini Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sedikit terbata dan ada nada mencekam dari suaranya.

"A aku..."

"Siapa, siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Sasuke geram.

"A ano, itu hanya..."

"Jawab pertanyaanku Sakura!" perintah Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan emosinya membuat Sakura sedikit takut karena kedua lengannya mulai merasa perih karena cengkraman Sasuke.

"Hiks... a.. aku..."

"Hentikan tangisanmu!" perintah Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya, jengah dengan senjata yang selalu digunakan Sakura ketika terdesak seperti ini. Dan setelahnya kedua buah bola matanya mulai berubah merah dan menampilkan tiga tomoe di dalamnya.

Melihat kedua belah mata pemuda yang tengah menatap tajam dirinya membuat gadis bermata senada dengan emerald itu terdiam, membeku mencoba menghentikan tangisannya. Tetapi hal itu percuma karena bulir-bulir air matanya teap meleleh menyusuri kedua sisi wajahnya.

Sepersekian detik, pemuda berambut emo itu sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap gadisnya. Dengan bodohnya ia dikendalikan oleh emosi membuat gadis yang dicintainya diam bak patung dengan aliran air yang bersumber dari kedua emerald yang semakin deras tanpa suara.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke dengan nada lembut dan mulai mengecup bibir mungil yang sedang bergetar karena takut.

"Maaf, maaf jika aku menakutimu. Aku tidak marah padamu Hime. Menangislah jika kau mau." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis yang mulai berani mengeluarkan suaranya.

"A.. aku ta-kut..."

"Ssst, tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan."

"Hiks... Sasu."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun benar tidak marah?" tanya Sakura dengan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap takut-takut pemuda yang sedang memeluknya.

"Hn."

"Tapi tadi Sasu.. hiks..Sa..Sasu..."

"Aku hanya sedikit emosi, maaf. "

"Sungguh?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun harus kesal?" tanya Sakura yang sudah kembali dengan raut tidak bersalah.

"..."

"Sasuke-kun marah?"

"Aku tidak suka milikku dinikmati oleh orang lain."

"?" tidak mengerti dengan maksud kekasihnya, Sakura hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan tampang innocent.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, mencegah emosinya bekerja. Sasuke menjelaskan hal yang membuatnya kesal tadi secara perlahan dan sebisa mungkin menghindari ucapan yang tidak diinginkan.

"Kau milikku, baik hati, tubuh, maupun jiwamu. Begitu pula sebaliknya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku kesal karena tubuhmu terekspos seperti tadi. Selain diriku, jangan pernah tampakkan milikmu lagi."

"Yang pernah melihatnya hanya Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura mulai memahami arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Tentu saja diikuti semburat merah di wajahnya.

"..."

"Itu hanya simulasi. Ingat hal-hal yang kutanyakan sebelumnya?"

"Hn."

"Dengan memasukkan foto wajah dan ukuran tubuh, maka akan tercipta sebuah tubuh simulasi beserta pose yang akan disukai lawan jenisnya. Lalu setelahnya, pakaian tidur apa yang diinginkan pasangan akan tercipta setelah menjawab kuisioner. Setelah mengetahui pose dan pakaian tidur yang diinginkan pasangan, kita bisa langsung memesannya. Dan taaraa... dalam beberapa jam barang itu akan sampai di tangan. Hal ini sangat populer di kalangan gadis-gadis muda lo Sasuke-kun" Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Mendengar penjelasan panjang dari gadisnya, sukses membuat Uchiha bungsu itu cengo tingkat dewa. Bagaimana tidak, ia kesal hanya karena simulasi tubuh menggoda Sakura. Dan seandainya ia tadi terlarut dalam emosinya, mungkin kejadian beberapa waktu lalu akan terulang kembali dan ia tidak menginginkannya.

"Sasuke-kun tidak marah kan?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Syukurlah kalau hanya simulasi." Ucap Sasuke lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi?"

"Hn?"

"Benar Sasuke-kun ingin aku memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Sakura secara gamblang dan dengan wajah yang sudah semerah buah kesukaan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Jangan hanya Hn, Sasuke-kun."

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka tubuh polosmu. Tapi aku tidak akan menolak apapun yang kau pakai." Ucap Sasuke disertai seringainya.

"Dasar pantat ayam mesum, menyebalkan." Teriak Sakura sembari memukul-mukul dada bidang Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum lebar melihat pujaan hatinya yang sedang merajuk sambil kembali mengeratkan tubuh kekasihnya dalam dekapan protektif.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...


	14. Chapter 14

Chap 14 udah update lo... kurang 2 chap lagi tamat. Moga g molor2 lagi... Masukan, tambahan, kritikan yang membangun sangat author perlukan, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan ya... bingung juga ngembangin cerita sesuai kerangkanya. Pasti jadi rumit n g nyambung, di otak udah banyak bayangan tapi nuangin dalam tulisan susah banget, apa cuma author sendiri atau yang lain juga gitu ya? (masalah utama yang ngebikin update molor)

Sekian curcolnya hehehe

Selanjutnya makasih banyak atas reviewnya, di tiap chap author usahain yang terbaik meskipun kenyataannya belum memuaskan. Sekali lagi Arigatou Gozaimasu... ^^

**.**

**.**

**Waktunya bales review...**

**.**

**Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi: **Wah, simulasinya? Entar deh author belajar pemprograman dulu hehehe...

**Mey Hanazaki: **Ok, makasih n lanjutannya udah diupdate ^^

**Snow: ** Hmm enaknya mati g ya, bisa iya bisa tidak. Tergantung masukan juga sih dari pembaca...

**Nanana: **yupz udah update lo, klo fb lewat PM ja ya ... ^^

**Cerry Hishikawa: **ya, yang penting sekarang kan udah. Terus ikutin ya... jangan sungkan2 masukannya...

**Me:** hehehe akan diusahakan update cepet ^^ maksih...

**Miyank: **maaf ya lama, tapi udah update sekarang... maklum inspirasinya nyangkut di pohon depan rumah... ^^

**Karasu Uchiha: **wah, soal aplikasinya author belum belajar buat hehehe entar kalo udah bisa pemprograman mungkin...

**Clouds54: **iya, emang mesum hehe... bentar lagi tamat kok tenang ja ^^

**Larry Stylinson: **makasih... soal Gaara author g buat dia ngejengkelin kok, Cuma sedikit protektif sekedar bumbu buat SasuSaku ^^

**Me: **hmm bingung 'me' yang ini sama orangnya kaya 'me' yg review sebelumnya ap g. Tapi makasih masukannya ^^ diusahakan g sampe 20 kok, soal special thank udah disiapin n dilist rencana mau ditampilan waktu akhir chap (kan special) selanjutnya masalah molor itu hmm... bingung gimana ya... tapi akan author usahakan dipercepat, maaf sebelumnya ^^

**Go Mio: **g sakit sih sebenernya, untuk lebih jelasnya ikutin trus kelanjutannya... entar pasti ada penjelasannya... makasih reviewnya...

**HarunoSakurakireiine: **Okey deh... udah update nih

**AmyLux Heart: **wah picx? Author belum nyiapin nih hehehe SakuGaaSaso tu saudaraan. Bukan kloning kok, yang kloning tu cma bag tubuh yang lagi dikembangin Yamato n Sasori. Selengkapnya ad di chap berikutnya...

**Uchiha Elline: **Yosh, udah update lo...

**Rei Fujisaki 27: **makasih atas kesetiaannya hehehe Btw apanya yang cepet? Wah jadi harus manggil senpai donk... g terlalu tua kok tenang aja ^^

**Uchiha-kun: **Iya, habis author dari dulu pengen buat karakter mereka kaya dulu, syukur banyak yang suka ^^ pasti lanjut donk ...

**Nina317Elf: **WOW! Nina TOP BGT deh hehehe hampir tiap chap direview n dirapel tapi makasih ya. Masukannya udah diterima, tetapi soal g ngebales masukannya rasanya kok g enak ya... kurang panjang itu kekurangannya author kok bukan karena ngebales masukan reviewers, sebagian juga karena author ingin berterimakasih jg atas respeknya... pertanyaan lain kayanya udah terjawab di chapter2 selanjutnya

**Azu: **yupz udah update lo... iya tau tuh kenapa jadi mesum gitu ^^

**Ainesuna: **Yupz udah update...

.

.

**.**

.

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke & Sakura**

**Story : Artwing San**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rated : M (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 14

.

Malam menjelang, sinar kemerahan senja terlihat di ufuk barat. Kedua sejoli yang tengah mengaitkan jemarinya erat menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan pandangan takjub. Tetapi bisa dibilang hanya seorang yang menikmati pemandangan yang disajikan alam untuk mereka, sedang kan seorang lagi hanya memperhatikan sosok yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak melihat senja di pinggir jalan seperti ini ya, Sasuke-kun." Ucap seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah menatap detik-detik terbenamnya sang raja siang.

"Hn."

"Akan lebih bagus kalau melihatnya di pantai, mungkin."

"Hn."

"Disana kita bisa melihat sunset seperti ini ditemani debur ombak. Lalu camping di pinggir pantai di malam harinya bisa melihat taburan bintang-bintang di langit, selanjutnya saat menjelang pagi kita bisa menikmati sunrise. Pasti menyenangkan." Gumam gadis yang bernama Sakura itu panjang.

"Hn."

Mendengar tanggapan dari pemuda di sampingnya yang amat sangat tidak memuaskan, membuat Sakura berbalik berhadapan dengan sang pemuda.

"Kenapa hanya 'Hn' Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan berkacak pingganng dan sedikit menggembungkan kedua pipinya, terlihat imut sekali.

"Lalu?" ucap Sasuke sedikit menggoda kekasihnya satu itu.

"Setidaknya berilah tanggapan, pendapat, saran, kritikan, atau masukan yang membangun Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Kau pikir kita sedang presentasi Saku?" tanya Sasuke retoris.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja kau selalu seperti itu. Dasar manusia Hn Hn." Ucap Sakura sedikit ketus dan membelakangi Sasuke.

Mengetahui gelagat gadis di depannya yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda ngambek, membuat bungsu Uchiha itu segera mengambil tindakan.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan. Jadi kapan kita berangkat, Saku-Hime?" ucap Sasuke tepat di depan telinga kanan Sakura seraya mendekap gadis itu dari belakang. Sontak setelah menerima perlakuan lembut sang Uchiha bungsu membuat wajah Sakura merona.

"Sungguh?" ucap Sakura pelan meyakinkan pernyataan pemuda yang tengah mendekapnya erat.

"Hn. Sekarang kita harus segera pulang."

"Ya."

Setelah matahari benar-benar terbenam, sepasang pemuda pemudi itu masuk kembali ke dalam mobil dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda.

.

.

Pagi hari yang tenang di kediaman Haruno terusik dengan datangnya sebuah mobil dengan empat orang gadis di dalamnya. Dengan langkah mantap mereka berempat masuk dalam kediaman Haruno yang megah itu tepatnya masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar dengan nuansa pink.

"Ehem... bagaimana mungkin seorang calon nyonya Uchiha yang terhormat sekaligus pewaris Haruno Corp belum bangun jam segini. Ck..ck...ckkk." ucap seorang gadis blonde yang sudah duduk di samping ranjang sang gadis pemilik kamar tersebut.

"Wah, tak berubah sama sekali." Ucap seorang gadis bercepol dua mengamati seluruh ruangan.

"Yah, tipikal seorang Sakura. Serba pink! Tapi lebih baik daripada kamar seseorang yang bewarna orange mencolok yang bisa membuat sakit mata." Tambah seorang gadis lainnya yang juga sedang mengamati seluruh kamar bernuansa pink itu.

"Dasar pemalas, cepat bangun!" perintah seorang gadis yang sedari tadi sudah duduk bersila di atas sisi ranjang yang kosong sembari menarik selimut yang bersangkutan.

"Jidaatttt... " teriak Ino dengan mencubit dua pipi tembem Sakura yang sudah sedikit menggeliat akibat hilangnya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Beberapa saat kemudian kedua kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris emerald terbuka dan mengerjab perlahan menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Ehmm... kenapa berisik sekali..." ucap Sakura sembari menggeliat belum sadar akan keberadaan orang lain di dalam kamarnya.

"Dasar jidat baka."

"Eh?"

"Apa-apaan tampangmu itu? Mana kata sambutan untuk para sahabatmu yang sudah susah payah datang dan membangunkan putri ti..." belum selesai perempuan yang bernama Shion menyelesaikan kalimatnya sudah keburu dihentikan oleh teriak histerias sang pemilik kamar yang tidak lain adalah Sakura.

"Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa... aku rindu sekaliii..." teriak Sakura heboh menyadari kehadiran para sahabatnya. Dengan telak ia menyambar tubuh Ino yang memang paling dekat dengan posisinya.

"AA... hentikan, kau bisa membunuhku jidat." Ucap Ino terbata menerima serangan sahabat pinknya.

"Hehehe... gomen. Tapi aku benar-benar merindukan kalian semua." Ucap Sakura sembari terkekeh.

"Lalu mana pelukan selamat datang un...Kyaaaaaa" timpal salah seorang dari para gadis itu. Sontak membuat ketiga gadis yang datang bersamanya dan Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya dan menubruk tubuhnya hingga jatuh berguling dan berpelukan aka tertimpa teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian mau membunuhku secara masal?" teriak gadis malang tersebut yang diketahui bernama Shion.

"Hahaha... kami juga sayang padamu Shion –sama." Kekeh keempat temannya dengan seringai jahil.

"Kalian ini, cepat menyingkir dari tubuhku!" Teriak kembali Shion dengan semburat merah mendengar panggilan teman-temannya.

Kemudian setelah adegan berguling sambil berpelukan, kelima gadis itu memutuskan untuk ke meja makan setelah pembicaraan seru pelepas rindu alih-alih adu debat satu sama lain.

.

.

Sakura Pov~

Senang sekali melihat mereka berempat datang menemuiku, ini merupakan kejutan yang sangat menyenangkan pagi ini. akibat kedatangan mereka aku sampai lupa pada Sasuke-kun sehingga ia buru-buru datang karena cemas phonselku tidak dapat dihubungi. Tetapi setelah sampai ia disuguhi pemandangan para gadis yang sedang menggosip ria di meja makan dengan bermacam-macam makanan yang sengaja mereka bawa dari kediaman masing-masing, yang memang itu kebiasaan kami jika bertamu ke tempat salah satu dari kami dengan alasan mengurangi kerepotan tuan rumah hehehe.

Setelah memastikan keadaanku baik-baik saja dan setelah meyakinkan tuan muda Uchiha satu itu dengan susah payah, akhirnya Sasuke-kun mau pulang dan membiarkan kami pergi ke butik dan salon langganan kami dengan syarat tidak boleh sampai malam.

"Sakura, kau mau pergi dengan piama pink yang ketinggalan jaman itu?" tanya Shion yang dari lahir memang sudah diakui kepedasan ucapannya.

"Kau itu, baru bertemu sudah memancing kemarahan. Kemana sopan santunmu Shion-sama?" ucapku ketus sembari menampilkan raut tidak suka.

"Tapi aku setuju dengan Shion, kemana Heiress Haruno selama ini? kenapa penampilannya kacau sekali." Sahut Ino menengahi membuatku mengirim deathglare padanya.

"Sudah sudah, Sakura memang baru bangun tidur kan. Jadi wajar kalau penampilannya seperti itu. Kalian berdua para Nona-nona muda sebaiknya membantu Sakura untuk membenahi diri dan segera menuju tempat tujuan kita." Timpal Temari selaku gadis yang paling bijaksana sekaligus leader di antara kami karena dari segi umur sudah matang atau bisa dikatakan paling tua hihihi.

.

Dengan mengendarai mobil baru milik Ino kami berangkat salon langganan kami atau bisa dibilang salon langganan Ino-pig. Sahabatku itu merupakan fashionista akut hahaha , tidak heran sekarang ini ia merupakan top model yang sedang naik daun. Selain cantik tubuhnya sangat menggiurkan bagi semua lelaki.

Di sebelah Ino yang berposisi sebagai sopir ada Temari, Ia merupakan salah seorang anggota keluarga terkemuka yang disegani di Negara Suna. Temari sangat cantik dan pandai juga merupakan yang paling dewasa di antara kami berempat. Ia juga merupakan tunangan dari Nara Shikamaru, pemuda jenius abad ini.

Di jok belakang ada aku dengan Tenten yang berada di sebelah kananku dan Shion di sebelah kiriku. Tenten merupakan gadis energik, selain cantik ia merupakan pemilik sabuk hitam dan menguasai berbagai macam senjata. Jadi jangan coba-coba membuatnya marah, aku sendiri bergidik jika pemilik cepol seperti panda ini tengah emosi. Oh iya, Tenten kabarnya tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Hyuga Neji, pengusaha muda yang tidak kalah digandrungi wanita sama halnya dengan Sasuke-kun.

Dan terakhir Shion, gadis manja putri dari penasehat Negara. Meskipun terlihat angkuh, Shion merupakan sahabat yang baik. Mungkin karena tuntutan dari berbagai pihak yang menjadikan sikapnya seperti itu. Usut punya usut, Shion tertarik dengan butler pribadinya. Padahal dulu sewaktu SMA santer beredar kabar kalau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, akhir-akhir ini sepertinya susah sekali ditemui. Dasar, mentang-mentang sudah menjadi pewaris Namikaze jadi melupakan sahabatnya. Menyebalkan sama seperti Sasuke-kun dan Nii-san yang workaholic. Tapi meskipun begitu aku sedikit meridukan sahabat bodohku itu hehehe. Mungkin nanti malam aku akan menghubunginya.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah sampai di tempat salon langganan kami. di sana kami menikmati sauna atau sekedar berendam dalam kolam dengan aroma teraphy yang dapat menyegarkan tubuh.

"Kyaaa... apa itu di belakang lehermu Tenten." Teriak Ino histeris.

"A...apa? ada apa memangnya?" ucap Tenten tidak mengerti.

"Tak kusangka, pemuda Hyuga itu ganas juga." Ucap Shion dengan seringai andalannya. Dan wajah Tenten yang mendengarnya sontak memerah sembari berusaha menutupi bekas tanda kepemilikan Neji Hyuga padanya.

Jadi memang benar ya, hubungannya sudah sejauh itu dengan pewaris Hyuga.

"Syukurlah, dua hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengan bocah itu. Jadi aku tidak akan bernasib sama dengan Tenten." Gumam Temari yang masih dapat didengar olehku.

"Jadi begitu ya, TemariNee-chan... fufufuuu..." ucapku untuk menggodanya.

"Hentikan tawa menakutkan itu Sakura!" kata Temari sedikit berbisik, terlihat semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hahahaha... ternyata teman-temanku sudah jauh meninggalkanku. Kapan aku juga punya kissmark di sekujur tubuhku...?" teriak Ino membuat aku yang reflek menutupi mulut embernya dengan sebelah tanganku.

"Dasar gadis pervert!" ucap Shion sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau juga pasti iri kan? Mengaku saja..." ucap Ino yang merasa tersindir dengan ucapan Shion.

"Huh... dasar model pesolek."

"Mulut tajam."

"Mulut ember."

"Beruang pemarah."

"Semua beruang pemarah, dasar pig."

Mendengar adu mulut yang sepertinya akan memakan banyak waktu itu kami bertiga memutuskan untuk berendam ke kolam satunya.

End of Sakura Pov~

.

.

Di sebuah tempat, tepatnya markas anggota Ne. Berkumpul orang-orang yang dipimpin Danzo mulai menyusun rencana yang sudah tersusun sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Terlihat orang-orang berjumlah puluhan dengan masing-masing memiliki sekumpulan anggota yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru Negara Hi.

Dari awal pemimpin Ne itu mengumpulkan sekutu, dan berhasil hampir seluruh gangster di negara itu menjadi kaki tangan Danzo. Yang tidak dapat diorganisir hanya segelintir kelompok yang sudah dari awal menjadi musuh mereka.

Tujuan mereka hanya satu, yaitu hasil penelitian yang telah menghabiskan kekayaan dua negara. Yaitu sebuah percobaan yang membuat seseorang abadi. Percobaan telah dilakukan hampir 25 tahun. Dan pada akhirnya berhasil dengan uji coba seorang bayi perempuan yang lahir dari rahim istri Kazekage.

Dengan sample yang sukses itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa serum abadi yang telah berhasil dapat diperoleh dari dalam tubuh gadis kecil itu yang kemudian diekstrak menjadi ratusan serum. Dan itulah mengapa banyak sekali orang yang bergabung dengan Danzo untuk dapat hidup abadi. Sungguh bisnis yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

"Wah, tidak terasa sudah sore. Kenapa waktu berjalan cepat sekali ya..." ucap Sakura setelah menatap jam tangan mungil tang tersemat pada tangan kirinya.

"Tenang saja, masih ada minggu depan. Kita harus menyusun jadwal agar dapat berkumpul seperti hari ini."

"Hn, meski terlihat tidak mungkin tapi akan aku usahakan."

"Yosh, sudah pasti akan aku atur. Tiap minggu kita akan berkumpul atau sekalian kita bawa pasangan masing-masing."

"Baiklah, kita berpisah disini. Sepertinya Shion sudah dijemput pengawal pribadinya."

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Shion sebelum beranjak pergi masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi mereka berpelukan bersama, melepas kepergian masing-masing.

"Hati-hati Shion. Jangan lupa hubungi kami jika ada sesuatu." Teriak Tenten lantang sebari melambaikan tangan diikuti oleh Sakura dan Ino. Dan dibalas dengan senyum kecil dan lambaian tangan pula oleh Shion.

Setelah mobil milik Shion menghilang dari pandangan mereka, tiba-tiba ada sebuah panggilan masuk pada phonsel Sakura.

"Moshi-moshi?"

'Diam dan tunggu aku.'

"Sasuke-kun?"

'Hn'

"Eh?"

TUT TUT TUT

"Dasar seenaknya sendiri." Gumam Sakura sedikit kesal dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Ada apa Saku?" tanya Temari melihat tingkah lucu Sakura yang sedang kesal.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, hehehe."

"Ayo kita pulang." Kata Ino menimpali sembari melirik phonselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar menandakan banyak pesan singkat dan panggilan yang masuk, meskipun tak dihiraukannya.

"Uhmm... tidak perlu mengantarku. Sasuke-kun akan menjemput." Ucap Sakura pada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, perlu kami temani?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak perlu, sebaiknya antar Tenten dan Temari saja. Kau juga harus istirahat pig, besok banyak jadwal pemotretan kan?" ucap Sakura menanggapi perkataan Ino.

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Kami temani sampai Sasuke datang bagaimana." Saran Temari khawatir.

"Benar, lagipula masih belum gelap." Tambah Tenten memperkuat.

"Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja. Sasuke-kun sudah meluncur kemari. Beberapa menit lagi pasti sampai, tenang saja."

"Huffttt ... susah berdebat denganmu Jidat. Baiklah kami pergi kalau begitu, kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi kammi."

"Siap Ino pig-sama."

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu Sakura."

"Hati-hati."

"Ya, kalian juga hati-hati dan jangan lupa menghubungiku."

Setelah percakapan singkat mereka bertiga berpisah dengan Sakura, meninggalkan gadis pemilik surai merah muda itu sendiri.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah menghubungi Sakura, bungsu Uchiha itu bergegas melajukan mobil miliknya dengan kecepatan maksimum ke tempat gadisnya berada setelah mengetahui bahwa gadis itu menunggunya sendirian disana.

Sesampainya disana pemuda tersebut memacu langkahnya ke hadapan gadis musim semi itu yang tengah duduk bersimpuh dengan bersandar pada sebuh tiang lampu. Dan disana ia disuguhi pemandangan yang membuatnya khawatir setengah mati, bagaimana tidak satu-satunya gadis dalam hidupnya tengah meringkuk kedinginan dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Sakura." teriak Sasuke sembari melepas jas miliknya yang memang belum sempat ia ganti sepulang dari kantor karena langsung melesat menjemput sang kekasih untuk menyelimuti gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura lemah.

Dengan segera Uchiha muda itu menggendong gadisnya menuju mobil miliknya takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkannya.

Sesampainya di mobil Sasuke membalut tubuh Sakura dengan selimut tebal yang memang sengaja disediakannya untuk Sakura semenjak kencan pertama mereka.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil Sakura pada kekasihnya yang masih sibuk membenarkan posisi selimut Sakura.

"Hn."

"Aku terlihat seperti kepompong, lagipula kan sudah tidak dingin karena penghangat mobilnya menyala." Ucap Sakura sedikit tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan berlebihan Sasuke. Memang benar, mobil canggih nan mahal itu pasti dilengkapi pemanas yang mampu menghangatkan suhu dalam mobil tersebut.

"Hn."

"Lepaskan llilitan selimut ini." rajuk Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sembari menjalankan mobilnya.

"Sasuke-kuunnnnnn." Teriak Sakura yang merasa diacuhkan oleh Sasuke.

"Itu akan membuatmu lebih hangat."

"Lepas atau aku turun." Ucap Sakura keras kepala sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah pucat dengan aliran darah yang berasal dari hidungnya disertai nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Melihat keadaan gadisnya yang tidak tepat untuk diajak berdebat pada akhirnya Sasuke mengalah dan melepaskan lilitan selimut tebal dari tubuh ringkih Sakura setelah membersihkan darah yang menodai wajah gadisnya.

"Sudah minum obatnya?" tanya Sasuke setelah hening beberapa saat tidak lama setelah melajukan mobilnya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari gadisnya membuat Sasuke sedikit geram, tetapi pemuda beriris onyx itu hanya diam dan bergegas menuju kediamannya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah laboratoriium bawah tanah dua orang pria dengan perbedaan yang kontras sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Di sekeliling mereka terdapat berpuluh-puluh tabung yang berisi organ-organ manusia. Orang biasa yang masuk ke dalam sana pasti akan merasa mual dan ngeri dengan keadaan ruangan yang luasnya tidak lebih dari 25 meter itu, pasalnya jika dilihat lebih mirip tempat pejagal yang suka memajang hasil karyanya.

"Kuso, kenapa tidak bisa sinkron dengan sel asli." Ucap seorang berambut merah menatap hasil pekerjaannya frustasi.

"Mungkin serum yang kau tambahkan kurang, sehingga tidak mau berhubungan satu sama lain." ucap lakki-laki lainnya menanggapi nada kesal dari partnernya.

"Jika lebih dari ini, DNA aslinya akan terkontaminasi dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi."

"Bukankah memang itu yang kita cari."

"Tidak, bagaimanapun juga seharusnya yang asli adalah yang sama denganku dan Gaara, bukan sintetik penghasil mutan itu."

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa ayahmu, ehm maksudku orang tua kalian setuju dengan percobaan itu."

"..."

"Gomen, seharusnya aku tidak menanyakannya."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Yamato. Aku akan menceritakannya."

.

.

.

Tepat setelah sampai di Uchiha Mansion, Sasuke segera menggendong Sakura menuju ruangannya dan menyuruh beberapa maid untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

Dengan amat sangat perlahan Sakura mengunyah makanan yang ada dalam mulutnya, hal ini sudah berlangsung hampir setengah jam dan belum ada sepertiga makanan dalam piring gadis bubble gum itu yang berhasil tertelan. Berbeda dengan gadisnya, Sasuke telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya 15 menit setelah makanannya tersaji di meja.

"Apa kau ingin mengganti makanannya?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap lekat gadisnya.

"Ti..tidak, ini sudah cukup." Ucap Sakura sedikit gugup karena sedari tadi terus ditatap dengan tatapan intensif oleh seorang Uchiha walaupun sekarang sudah berstatus sebagai tunangannya.

"Hn."

"Ehmmm... sepertinya aku sudah kenyang." Cicit Sakura yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam ala Uchiha di depannya.

"A..aku ingin puding saja." Mendengar permintaan nona besar mereka, salah seorang pelayan segera tanggap dan mengganti hidangan dengan makanan penutup.

20 menit berlalu dan lagi-lagi hanya sebagian kecil puding yang masuk dalam tubuh gadisnya, membuat Sasuke berpikir ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuh pemilik iris emerald di depannya. Pasalnya yang ada di hadapan Sakura adalah puding Vanila dengan taburan irisan strawberry merah segar yang merupakan salah satu kudapan favorit Sakura yang mustahil ditolak.

"Sasuke-kuuun...aku ingin tidur, boleh ya..." rengek Sakura dengan mata sayu andalannya.

"Hn, minum obatmu dulu."

"Ya, baiklah." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum cerahnya meskipun dengan wajah yang masih pucat.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka dan melihat Sakura meminum habis obatnya, Sasuke membawa kekasihnya itu dalam ruangan pribadinya atau bisa dibilang kamar mereka.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Sakura pelan, melihat Sasuke sepertinya akan keluar kamar.

"Hn."

"Ehmm... apa Sasuke-kun sibuk?"

"Hn, ada apa?" kata Sasuke sembari kembali mendekati gadisnya dan membelai pipi ranum Sakura yang pucat.

"Mau menemaniku melihat ehm... bintang?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"..." belaian tangan Sasuke berhenti dan berdiri di samping ranjang king sizenya.

"Ka...kalau Sa sasuke-ku kun sibuk, ti tidak usah saja hehe" ucap Sakura terbata.

"..." tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun Sasuke beranjak mengambil selimut tebal dan membungkus tubuh Sakura di dalamnya hanya menyisakan kepala bersurai merah muda kemudian mengangkatnya dalam sekali rengkuhan menuju balkon kamar mereka. Disana Sasuke duduk dan Sakura berada dalam pangkuan dan dekapan hangatnya.

Beberapa menit dalam keheningan setelahnya, akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara.

"Kenapa belum tidur, mau segelas susu?"

"Aku tidak ingin tidur."

"Sudah larut, jangan keras kepala."

"Aku ingin terus berada dalam pelukan Sasuke-kun, ...seperti ini ... rasanya hangat dan nyaman." Gumam Sakura lirih meskipun masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

"..."

"Sasuke-kun lelah memangkuku seperti ini?"

"Hn."

"Sepertinya aku perlu diet ya?" tanya Sakura

"Kau harus banyak makan, tubuhmu perlu beberapa kg lagi lemak."

"Hehehe... dasar Sasuke-kun tidak romantis." Kekeh Sakura menanggapi perkataan kekasihnya.

.

.

"Apa Sasuke-kun mencintaiku?"

"Jangan bicara lagi, tidurlah."

"Jadi tidak cinta ya, apa aku hanya beban untuk Sasuke-kun?"

"Jangan melantur Sakura!"

"Apa aku tidak pantas untuk Sasuke-kun?"

"..."

"Apa Sasuke-kun akan meninggalkan aku?"

"..."

"Apa Sasuke-kun akan membuangku?"

"..."

"Apa.." sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan pertanyaannya bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh Sasuke dengan menciumnya lembut. Kemudian setelah Sakura diam, Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura sehingga Sakura bisa menatapnya.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura, aku mencintaimu, tergila-gila padamu, kau hartaku yang paling berharga, nyawaku, cahayaku, dewi kehidupanku, segalanya untukku. Mengerti?"

"Ta tapi aku .. aku hanya ..hiks..hiks.."

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Ti.. tidak hiks, aku tidak seperti yang Sasuke bayangkan hiks... aku..."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat."

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti Sasuke-kun. Aku adalah..."

"Cukup!"

"Tapi... aku... aku ..."

Grep, sekejap Sasuke memeluk gadisnya erat dan membenamkannya pada dada bidangnya. Hatinya sakit mengetahui nasib gadisnya terlebih air mata yang seharusnya tidak ada mengalir deras menganak sungai. Dia tau segalanya dan tidak peduli, ia akan mempertahankan dan melindungi gadis pujaannya apapun yang terjadi.

"Hentikan, kau akan baik-baik saja. Akan kupastikan itu, jadi jangan berpikir yang tidak perlu. Jadilah Sakuraku yang biasanya." Ucap Sasuke menenangkan tunangannya itu.

"Hiks.. Sa Sasuke-kun tidak tau, a aku..."

"Aku sudah tau." Seketika dunia Sakura seakan runtuh, sisi buruknya diketahui orang yang paling tidak ingin Sakura tau kebenarannya.

"..."

"Aku mengetahui segalanya semenjak peristiwa kau menghilang, detailnya aku ketahui dari Gaara."

"Nii-chan?"

"Hn."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak membenciku? A atau paling tidak bertanya atau marah padaku?"

"Bodoh, bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat dan batas."

"..."

Beberapa menit dalam keheningan tanpa ada tanggapan dari Sakura membuat bungsu Uchiha yang tengah mendekap gadisnya itu melihat detail wajah Sakura dan memeriksa keadaannya. Dalam sekali sentakan Sasuke terkejut bukan main, tubuh Sakura sangat dingin meski terlilit selimut hangat dan tampak aliran darah yang berasal dari hidungnya. Gadisnya tidak sadarkan diri, membuat Sasuke panik dan segera mencari pertolongan.

.

.

**BRAK**

Di tengah perjalanan menuju kediaman Haruno, tiba-tiba mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke yang tengah membawa Sakura ke tempat Sasori dan Yamato terhambat akibat 4 mobil hitam yang menghadang. Di tengah kepanikannya sebisa mungkin Sasuke menghindar dan mencari bala bantuan, tetapi pada akhirnya mau tidak mau harus menghentikan mobilnya.

Sebelum keluar menemui penghalang jalannya, Sasuke sempat memandang wajah pucat kekasihnya. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang menghalanginya jika sesuatu terjadi pada gadisnya.

"Serahkan gadis itu pada kami!" ucap salah seorang yang menghadang jalan Sasuke, para kawanan itu rupanya memakai penutup kepala sehingga masing-masing wajahnya tidak dapat dikenali.

"..."

.

Beberapa detik kemudian suara desingan peluru dan dentingan logam terdengar

.

.

.

To Be Continue...


End file.
